From Tallahassee to Neverland
by mufire
Summary: Emma Swan is a pirate captain. She needs the Jolly Roger in order to find her son, Henry, and is prepared to do anything to get him back. Captain Hook just happens to be in the crossfire of her mission and finds himself kidnapped and a captive on his own ship.
1. Part One: Never Trust a Pretty Face

It was a small tavern in the most convenient place for sailors and pirates who had just come off the docks. The place was better-kept than some, the men more respectful of the serving ladies, and the owner kinder than need be. There were a few rooms upstairs for rent, where for a certain price, a wench or two could warm your bed. Flash a little more gold and you could get full meals as well, during the day. At night the place was too busy for any cooking, but drinks were served plenty.

Emma Swan stepped in through the back door, afforded that right as a regular and trusted patron. AnnaMarie, the owner's wife, had become somewhat of a mother towards her, though Emma wouldn't admit that in a million years. Nonetheless, when AnnaMarie looked up, she hardly recognized her. If Ruby and Mulan hadn't come in behind her, it would have taken her a few more seconds.

Emma wasn't in her usual get-up. She was wearing a dress, a rare sight, but she also had a crazed look in her eyes. AnnaMarie sighed. She was getting worse- almost a year now Emma Swan had been looking for her son, and no luck had come from what AnnaMarie could tell. She hadn't seen her in over two months now. She wiped her hands on her apron and went over to Emma.

"What are you planning?" she asked. She knew Emma- she wouldn't be disguised like this for no reason. The woman was somewhat of a trickster, and utterly brilliant. She could talk the coins right out of your pocket. It served her well in her search for her son.

"Good evening to you as well," Emma said with a smile, but her eyes were cold. She adjusted the top of her dress some, clearly uncomfortable in the thing. Her, Mulan, and Ruby were all dressed like tavern wenches, and would blend in well. AnnaMarie felt sorry for the bloke Emma would trick this time, because it was bound to happen. She would wager that Emma had more than a few weapons under her dress, and her comrades did as well. AnnaMarie just stared her down, waiting for an explanation, hands on her hips.

"The crew of the _Jolly Roger_. Do they come here when they dock?" Emma asked in a straight voice.

"Oh yes. Favorites of Randall's," AnnaMarie nodded, thinking of her husband. Sure, they were pirates, but the more decent kind, like Emma and her crew were. Their leader, Captain Hook, may have a reputation, but he was always well-mannered. AnnaMarie had a feeling he had a high class upbringing. Dress him up like a lord, and he could certainly play the part.

"Good," Emma nodded. "We'll be back in a few hours then, when the place starts filling up. Their ship is at the docks right now," she grinned some, but once again, it didn't reach her eyes. AnnaMarie hoped to any higher power out there that she would find Henry soon- Emma Swan just wasn't herself anymore. She walked out the door again with her women following her, and AnnaMarie shook her head. That poor Captain Hook wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Three hours later, the patrons started coming in, and the _Jolly Roger'_s crew was right behind them. Their captain came in last, and as always, the room hushed slightly when they caught sight of the dark figure in the doorway with the long coat and hand replaced with a hook. It wasn't necessarily out of fear for the man, but respect. If you knew Captain Hook long enough, you'd know that he hadn't always been this bitter of a man. No one knew how old he really was, though. He just showed up out of the blue one day with his ship and crew, and quickly made a name for himself.

Hook sat at a table to the side of the fireplace with his men, and ordered some rum for himself. He looked more tired than usual. They had a storm two days ago, and had to dock here for some minor repairs, but he hadn't been able to get much sleep in during that time. His sea blue eyes scanned the room- he was always wary of any enemies, but all he saw were some regulars and a few new girls making eyes at him from the corner. He smiled and looked at the one the others seemed to be taking their cues from.

Blonde hair held back in a single braid, burgundy dress showing a generous amount of cleavage and a necklace with a silver swan dangling from the end of it. He couldn't tell from where he was seated, but he thought her eyes were blue. His rum arrived and he sipped at it, distantly hearing his men talking to each other and other patrons while he himself drew his attention away from the woman to focus on his own thoughts. A few days ago he had taken his revenge. He had found the Dark One's dagger and was able to kill him, shielded by a spell to keep him from becoming the Dark One himself, courtesy of the pixies in Neverland. But after 300 years, he just felt...empty. A shell of the man he once was. He should have seen it coming, though. Without Milah, he really was nothing.

He snapped out of his thoughts hen one of his men put down a mug on the table harder than he needed to. Hook looked back at the woman, and she stood up, coming his way. He smirked slightly- she was confident. He liked that. Maybe this was what he needed. It'd been a few weeks since he'd had a woman warming his bed. He scooted so he was sitting sideways on his chair, and the woman plopped onto his lap without hesitation, drawing her arms around his neck.

"Captain," she muttered breathily into his ear. "We were expecting you after seeing the ship in the docks today. Some of my friends told me all about you." He couldn't help but shiver. He knew word traveled fast about him in places like this, especially among the ladies. He looped his arm around the woman's waist, holding her in place.

"Is that so?" he asked in a low voice. She giggled lightly and pressed closer, playing with the lapels on his leather coat.

"Yes. Ruby was particularly interested in you, but it was my turn for a first pick tonight," she nodded back towards the women she had been sitting with. Hook grinned crookedly, keeping his eyes on her, not caring about whoever Ruby was.

"What's your name, love?" he asked, stroking his hand up and down her back. He could feel his men glancing at them now and then. Years of being in Neverland had taught them to be cautious, but Hook assured them with a wave of his hook that this beauty was no threat.

"Emma," she answered, brushing the tip of her nose against his earlobe. He sucked in a breath-her voice did something for him. He waved his hook up again, signaling for other drink for the lady. Emma. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Lovely name," he gave her a smile, wanting to run his hand through that hair of hers. Perhaps he would be as the evening wore on. She reached up and ran her fingertips over the slightly curved scar decorating his right cheek.

"What happened?"she asked, putting a teaspoon amount of sympathy in her voice, mostly covered with curiosity.

"Some savage boys thought they could best me," he chuckled, handing her the drink he ordered for her. Emma studied it for a moment before taking a few large gulps. He hoped she wasn't too much of a lightweight, or else he'd be carrying her home instead of bedding her.

Emma widened her eyes marginally at his tale. "Savage? How many were there?"

"Around nine," he exaggerated some.

"Did you kill them?"

"No, they were just children. I just relieved them of their weapons," he said. He stiffened some when Emma trailed a hand down his arm to where his hook was. He hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Do you keep this on when you sleep?" she asked, almost batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded with a tight smile, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"And other enjoyable activities?" she questioned, her voice highly suggestive. He grinned.

"Only if you'd like," he said in a low voice, his lips near her ear. She giggled again but her giggles cut off when he started kissing along her neck, just below her ear. He could feel her heart speed up some. He looked up when she stopped him by tugging at his hair.

"Now, now, captain, you don't want me embarrassing myself in front of everyone, do you?" she arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled again. She had spirit.

"Have you ever been on a ship, my darling?"he asked her. He caught her eyes widening again.

"No...it sounds a bit scary. Just being surrounded by all that water," she said, and he caught the nervousness in her voice.

"You'll be safe with me around," he boasted, squeezing her against him for a moment.

"You're going to show me your ship?" she asked, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"If you'd like," he nodded. She appeared to think about it for a moment before she grinned.

"Oh, yes please," she said in an excited voice. He motioned her to stand up and she did so quickly. He followed and guided her out of the tavern, his hand on her hip as he waved to his men to stay put. It was almost pitch black outside thanks to the new moon, but lights from windows glowed here and there and he was easily able to navigate them to the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. He nodded to one of his crew members who was keeping guard while the others were at the tavern, and pulled Emma below deck, not waiting until he got to his quarters to press her against the side of the ship and kiss her hard. She seemed shocked at first, then put her hands flat on his chest, kissing him back just as hard.

He smirked against her lips and began slowly walking them backwards towards his cabin. This was exactly what he needed at the moment. He'd been so tied up the past few centuries attempting to get revenge that he hadn't let himself have any of these sorts of...comforts. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to hold a woman in his arms. When he got to his door he kicked it open and pulled Emma inside with his hand on her wrist. She took the opportunity to close the door with her foot, and then pulled away from him to jump on his bed enthusiastically. Hook pressed his lips together and walked over towards her, taking his coat off in the process and throwing it to the side, not caring where it landed. Emma watched him, her eyes dilated with desire.

The first thing he did was reach behind her and undo her braid, letting her blonde curls fall over her shoulders. He smiled, running his hand through her hair, standing between her legs as she sat on the edge of his bed. She reached up and started working on the clasps on his shirt, undoing them one by one, and being maddeningly slow about it. He took her and gently pushed her up to the top of the bed, following her and getting on top of her. He pressed kisses along her neck and jaw and she let out a moan, spurring him on. He worked his hand behind her to start undoing the laces on her dress when she surprised him, pushing him so she could flip them over. He went along with it, rolling onto his back, and she straddled his waist, running her hands along the coarse hair on his chest. He shivered slightly as she tugged his shirt the rest of the way off. Her fingers traced up to his shoulders and along his arms as she leaned down to kiss him.

He hardly noticed her pulling something out of her corset, she was kissing him so demandingly, rocking her hips against his. He moaned into her mouth just as he felt something clasp around his wrist and before he knew it he was chained to the bedpost and she had managed to take his hook as well. She hopped down off him and away quickly as Hook tried to process what the bloody hell was happening.

"You-"he started to say when he realized there was noise on deck. And it wasn't his men. He gave her a murderous glance as she twirled his hook in one hand and he struggled to get loose.

"Advice, Captain," Emma said, leaning against the door. "Never trust a pretty face."


	2. It's My Cabin Now

He woke to an excruciating headache and let out a groan. From what he remembered, the wench had clobbered him over the head with something to knock him completely out. He took a moment before he opened his eyes, half-expecting to be in chains by now. He frowned. He was still where she had left him, half-clothed and shackled to the bed. He was a bit surprised that whoever engineered the takeover hadn't had him thrown overboard by now.

Hook moved to investigate his bonds. He had some leverage, considering only one hand was restrained. He'd need a key to get out of it, unless he could pick it himself, but he didn't see any- his eyes caught a glint of silver on the stand beside of his bed. A hairpin. What the bloody hell was a lady's hairpin doing there? He grinned when he realized he'd taken it out of Emma's hair the night before. Stretching, he tried to reach it. It was just beyond his reach. He bit his bottom lip before making another effort, and after a few moments, he managed to nudge it towards himself carefully, without the help of his hook. He got it close enough so he could maneuver around and grasp it with his hand, and then transfer it to his teeth, where he started working on releasing himself. It wasn't anywhere near easy with his limited resources, but after half an hour or so, he heard the satisfying 'click', and his hand was free. He let out a relieved sigh and flexed his hand, noting the sore marks around his wrist. He tucked the hairpin in one of his back pockets in case he would need it later, and stood up, listening to the sounds outside. He could sneak out of this cabin easily enough, but it sounded as if there were a full enemy crew onboard.

Hook quickly found his shirt and coat where he left them. Curious. It seemed like no one had been in here since the wench had knocked him out. Most captains liked to see their captives, maybe harass them a bit. At least, he did. Maybe this bloke couldn't be bothered, or was too self-important. If some wanker thought he was too important to give a thought to Captain Hook being his prisoner, he had something coming to him. Hook slipped his shirt on and threw his coat on the bed- the coat didn't serve him well when it came to sneaking around. It was too bulky.

He carefully began opening the door to his cabin, intending to peek out and look around before stepping out. He was met by a stormy set of eyes watching him on one side, golden hazel ones on the other. Emma and one of the wenches she had been with at the bar. His own eyes widened slightly at their attire- they definitely had been putting on the disguises last night. He suppressed a gulp as he realized two swords were pointed at his neck.

"Ladies," he managed a grin, and Emma's gaze on him narrowed.

"Took you long enough to get free," she said, and he further raked his eyes over her figure, taking note of the exquisite hat she was wearing with one long white feather protruding from the side, and her soft green cloak pinned to the side of her shoulder. She wore a white tunic underneath a brown corset, along with breeches and laced boots that reached just under her knees. The tip of her sword digging just slightly into his skin snapped him out of it.

"So you were expecting me. Excellent," he replied, nervously eying her companion. Was this the Ruby she spoke of last night? "Now, if you'd let me speak to your captain-"

He was a bit surprised when the brunette to his left let out a laugh. Emma gave a thin smile and put her sword down.

"Speak away," she said, crossing her arms once she secured her sword to the side, letting it hang from her hip. Hook blinked a few times and looked between the two of them, Ruby's sword still closer to his neck than was strictly comfortable. He frowned, wondering what sort of trap this was, and Emma let out a sigh.

"You've a lot to learn with how things are going to be around here, buddy," she said, her eyes suddenly flashing dangerously. She gave Ruby a glance and the red-attired woman lowered her sword while Emma reached up and gripped the side of his arm to drag him off. Hook dug his feet into the floor, refusing to go with her until he knew what was going on. She gave him a glare.

"Come with me unless you want to lose the other hand," she growled. He didn't have to study her to tell that she was deadly serious- she had a chilling, cold look in her eyes. He didn't fight it when she tried to lead him again, and was following her up to the deck, Ruby trailing close behind him.

"I'm a bit confused," he said, squinting his eyes at the sudden daylight when they were out in the open and he was able to see who exactly had stolen his ship. The crew was exclusively women, but just as fearsome as any pirates- women you didn't want to trifle with at first glance, and Emma and Ruby were no exception to that. He must have had too much to drink last night, or Emma's disguise had been particularly good. Emma gave Ruby a coded look and the other women walked off, leaving them to themselves.

"Yeah, well you weren't part of the plan. Consider yourself lucky to be alive. We were supposed to be going to one of the tavern's rooms last night for entertainment, not your cabin, that wasn't part of the plan. Otherwise you'd still be safely on land- tied up to a bed, no doubt, but not a prisoner either," Emma scowled, as if this was all his fault.

"Does the captain always use you in these setups?" Hook asked.

"I am the captain. I thought you would figure that out by now."

"Well, most captains have their crew do the dirty work for them," he said after a moment of silence where he processed the new information.

"Not all captains are like you," she said crossly. He ignored the jab.

"Was Emma your real name?"

"Yes. Captain Emma Swan," she nodded, managing to keep an eye on him and the pirates on deck at the same time. Hook had to say, he was impressed.

"So can I ask why you're stealing my ship?"

"It's not your ship anymore, I've already claimed it," Emma dodged the question. Hook let out a sigh, shaking his head, and rearranged his question.

"Where are we headed?"

"Wonderland," she said sarcastically, still keeping a close eye on him.

"Come on, lass, give me something to go on," he said, becoming annoyed with the lack of information he was receiving.

"You being on board has jeopardized my plans enough as it is," Emma said in a sharp voice, glaring at him with those stormy sea-green eyes.

"Well I didn't ask you to kidnap me, love."

"Save it," she commanded. He smirked.

"Though I'm not complaining about your methods. You did leave me a bit up in the air last night, however, but I wouldn't be opposed to continuing-" he was cut short as she interrupted him.

"Let me make myself clear. Last night was a means to an end and will not be happening again, so learn to enjoy what little you got, _love,_" she said venomously, her pointer finger digging into his chest as a gust of wind blew her hair to the side. Hook's eyebrows raised but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He may have been angry at her for stealing his ship out from under him, but Emma Swan had earned an enormous amount of respect from him as well. He was also distracted by the golden curls billowing in the wind.

"Can I at least have my hook back?" he asked.

"No."

"So you'd leave me handless?"

"Weaponless."

"I'd have to be mad to use a weapon against you, in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by your crew," he pointed out. Emma opened her mouth to counter, and then bit her bottom lip, clearly thinking about it.

"No. I don't trust you," she finally said. Hook let out a sharp laugh.

"Of the two of us, so far, you are the most untrustworthy, considering you chained me to my own bed and stole my ship," he said, his tone becoming more serious. More angry and dangerous.

"You don't scare me," she said nonchalantly, arms crossed once more.

"I'm Captain Hook. I should."

"No, you just think you should, just like a bunch of other pirates think they should simply because they have an exaggerated reputation and an egotistical outlook on life. I don't care who you've killed or what you've done, at the end of the day, you're still a man, and a slit throat would kill you just as quickly as anyone else," she hissed.

"If I'm just a man, then I'm not much of a threat, am I? So why not give back my hook?" he countered. Emma hesitated, eying where his left hand should be.

"Fine. But it gets taken off at nights, and if you do anything suspicious, it'll be gone and you'll never see it again."

"Deal," Hook nodded and flashed her a grin. Emma kept the frown on her face, making Hook feel like she disapproved of him a great deal. He knew she would still see him as a threat no matter what he did. He was surprised when she handed the hook to him- she'd had it somewhere on her person, he hadn't caught where, but he was happy to leave that to his imagination. He took it graciously and snapped it back into place. Emma watched him warily, ready to draw her sword in a moment's notice.

"So what do you intend to do to me? Keep me locked up in my own cabin forever?" he asked.

"It's my cabin now," Emma smiled, but not in a friendly manner.

"Right, of course," Hook gritted his teeth together. He'd be damned if he'd let this woman see his anger. Anger could lead to irrational thinking, and if he could use his devil-may-care antics to spark some anger from her, perhaps she would mess up somewhere and he could figure out how to get the _Jolly Roger _back.

"You'll work just like any other member of the crew. Swabbing the deck and such," she said, giving him about the lowest position on the crew. He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "Unless you'd prefer being chained in the dark for the rest of your time here, living on stale bread. If you're on my ship, you work for your food, and you work for respect from me and other crew members. Nothing around here comes for free, and the women won't be ones to swoon over you or be impressed by anything you claim to have done. Savvy?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He finally nodded, put out at the whole idea. It had taken him years to become a pirate captain, and the idea of being treated like some green boy who hadn't spent a day at sea didn't set well with him. He set his eyes on Emma. She was a tough lass, and she was good at what she did. As good or even better as he was. It seemed like this would be the long game- to slowly gain her trust and eventually use it to get his freedom back, preferably with his ship also in the deal.

"Yes, Captain," he muttered, trying to ignore the smug look Emma gave him as she started laying out the rest of the rules.


	3. Get to Work, Jones

_Thirteen Years Ago_

Seventeen year old Emma wandered the streets and alleyways of one of the port towns, looking for pockets to pick. Luck hadn't been with her in the past few days, and the gnawing hunger in her stomach reminded her of that. Since she'd once again been abandoned, she had to take care of herself now. At least she knew how to. She squeezed her eyes shut in a moment of emotional pain as she remembered wandering the woods with the jolly band of men who became her family. She shook her head. It'd do her no good to dwell on it- she had to accept things and move on.

She was drawn to a smallish looking tavern, well-lit and loud with the laughter of its drunken patrons. She lingered outside, wondering if she should try her hand at the dice and gambling games- she was fairly good at them. Emma finally strode through the doorway, shoulders high and chin up, an arrogant walk that showed people she was a woman well capable of defending herself if the need should arise. She looked around. The place was filled with sailors and townsmen, and some were probably pirates as well, yet the tavern stayed well-mannered and under control. In the center of the room a few men were playing at dice, and there were three men playing cards in the corner. Emma decided to try her luck with the cards first. She went up and sat with the three men as if she owned the place.

"Next game, I'm playing, boys," she said, fiddling with the end of the long braid that hung over her left shoulder. Two of the men looked to be in their thirties, the other in his early twenties. The twenty-something year old smiled, seemingly amused.

"You are, are you?" he questioned, laying out a card. His hair was a messy brown mop on top of his head- not to say that was unattractive, but completely the opposite. His dark brown eyes darted between the two men he was playing with, gauging any hints on their faces.

"I'll play the winner," Emma said confidently, and the man chuckled, the ever-present smile on his lips widening.

"So you'll be playing me," he said, and the other two men exchanged looks before both putting down losing cards. Emma smiled slightly as the younger man clapped his hand on the wooden table in triumph and collected his money. The other men scowled and excused themselves, and Emma moved to sit across from the winner. He looked up at her.

"Sorry, I don't play girls," he said. It was the wrong thing to say to Emma. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and started shuffling the cards.

"You just don't want to break your winning streak," she said, beginning to dole the cards out evenly between them. His lips pressed together, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"What's the stakes?" he asked. Emma thought for a moment.

"I get half the money you just won if I beat you," she nodded. He shrugged.

"Fair enough. But what are you going to pay up when I when?" he asked, and Emma hesitated. She really didn't have anything besides the clothes she was wearing with a few knives hidden under them. He sensed her dilemma.

"If I win, you have to tell me your story," he said. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"My story?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. You know, how you came to be here and whatnot. Also your name," he nodded. Emma let out a sigh and entertained the idea for a few seconds before nodding back at him. She was hungry and didn't have many options left at this point besides finding who she could pickpocket the easiest.

"Game on," she smirked and laid down her first card.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma woke up slowly, halfway still in dream land. She winced and rubbed her forehead...she hadn't dreamt about..._him_...in years. Maybe it was because Hook reminded her of him so much. She sighed and burrowed further under the covers, realizing it wasn't yet daylight. Hook's bed was nicer than the one she had on her ship. It was larger and softer and made of...mahogany? She smiled to herself, closing her eyes. She was proud of herself- that she had actually pulled this off. She needed the_ Jolly Roger_, the only ship around that could travel through portals, to grant her passage to Neverland. It made her a few steps closer to finding Henry.

She laid in bed for another two hours, drifting in and out of sleep. She finally got up and dressed, ready to start the new day. They were on course to the island where they kept their treasure and other things of value hidden. She'd used it for years now, and it was a network of tunnels underground which were cleverly hidden so there was no fear of anyone else finding it. She laced up her boots and grabbed her coat and Hook's...hook, heading out of her cabin. It was getting chillier now, as they were traveling north. She suspected once they reached Neverland, it would be a refreshing climate change.

Work was already starting on deck. They were heading towards the island at a good pace- the _Jolly Roger _was faster than her crew was used to, but it had just as much work on it to be done as had the _Tallahassee_. She spotted Hook up by the helm and made a beeline for him.

"You should be working," she told him in a strict voice. He'd slept in one of the hammocks last night, and today didn't look like one of his best mornings. Emma handed him his hook, which he took from her and snapped on, a frown away from glaring at her.

"It's a little harsh, don't you think, lass?" he asked her.

"No," she said, not in the mood to argue with him. Well, she was never in the mood to even talk to him, but that was besides the point.

"Can you please just tell me where we're heading?" he frowned, looking painfully curious. Emma took her place at the helm, studying the ship's activity before turning towards him.

"We're going to find my son. He was taken to Neverland," she told him, "so perhaps you'll see the urgency of my situation. You're going to be treated like any other crew member was when they first arrived. Suck it up and deal with it. I've seen men come and go from this ship, too full of themselves to take orders from a female captain. Most of those men left with a snapped neck or worse. I suggest you do your best not to be one of them," she said coldly. Hook could understand why she was so set on taking his ship now. He wasn't interested in standing between this woman and her child. He'd end up dead.

"See, now, was it that hard to tell me?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Emma focused her gaze back to the workings on the ship.

"Get to work, Jones," she said in a stiff voice. He sighed and walked away, getting his orders from Ruby. Cleaning the chamber pots it was. The day passed slowly, and they only saw one small ship in the distance. Killian was eating the small meal he received when he sensed someone coming up behind him. He turned quickly to see Ruby.

"You're eating alone," the young first mate stated.

"Aye," he nodded, shoveling another spoonful of the bland soup into his mouth and swallowing. "Afraid I'm up to something?"

"No," Ruby smiled some and shook her head, sitting down beside him. "You'd have to be mad to defy the captain in your situation. Why are you eating alone?" she asked, and Killian was reminded of a friendly dog when she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Your...friends aren't very welcoming," he said. Ruby laughed some.

"That's only because the past few men who've tried to be a part of the crew were extraordinary assholes. I'm sure they'll warm up to you."

"If they are as hard of pirates as Emma, I wouldn't count on it," he finished his soup off and sat the bowl down.

"Emma has more reason than most of us to not trust anyone," Ruby shrugged.

"I won't ask, because I doubt you'd tell," he said, but he _really _wanted to know.

"You'd be right," she said. "But Emma is a good captain. She's just not that great of a people person."

"I didn't notice," Hook laughed some, surprised when Ruby laughed along with him. Perhaps he would find someone to find companionship with during this voyage.

* * *

The next day, Emma kept stabbing her desk-formerly Hook's- with one of her knives and pulling it back out, almost in a trance as she did it. She was trying to plan out what they'd be doing once they actually reached Neverland. She knew nothing about the place, only whispers here and there, and none were very helpful. The rhythmic thunk of the knife hitting the desk continuously helped her keep her anxiety under control. When Henry had first been taken, it had been a nightmare. She had been a screaming mess of anger, and it took Mulan and Ruby plenty of talks to bring her back to some semblance of sanity. She clung to the mission of getting Henry back- that was her life line. If she failed him, there would be nothing left for her. Henry was all she had, and a year without him had been a year too many. He would be eleven years old now, taller, growing up...and she was missing it.

"Come in," she said to the knock on her cabin door. Ruby peeked inside, her eyes looking from Emma to the gouge marks decorating Hook's desk.

"The island is in sight," she said, and Emma blinked.

"Already?"

"Yes. She's faster than we thought," Ruby grinned. Emma stood up, tucking her knife back into her belt and following Ruby up to the top deck. The rest of the crew were scurrying around, getting ready to drop anchor. Emma hopped up on the side of the ship, steadying herself with a rope, and got a clear view of the island. She let the chilly breeze blow in her face for a moment, then hopped back down, giving orders here and there if she saw anyone slacking.

A few minutes later, the Jolly Roger was in a stationary position, and the long boats were being taken out. Emma caught sight of Hook and grabbed his shoulder.

"You. You're with me," she said. Those she didn't trust she liked to keep close at hand, so she could see the knife aimed towards her back and deflect it before she was stabbed. Or in this case, a hook.

"So eager for my company, Swan?" he asked with a small smirk.

"You call me captain or I'll cut your tongue out. Then we'll see how well you'll weasel around without your smooth words," she said, a flash of anger shining in her eyes as she dragged him with her. He kept quiet then, following her down the side of the ship and into a longboat with Ruby, Mulan, and two other crew members.

"Why are we stopping here?" Hook asked. Emma stayed silent, and Ruby answered for her.

"We're going to stock up on the food and supplies we have stored here, maybe rest for a day before the real journey begins," she told him. Hook nodded.

"And how are you going to make a portal to get to Neverland?" he asked. Emma glanced over at him sharply.

"What do you know about portals?" she asked.

"Quite a bit," he said, looking into her eyes. The thing that disconcerted her the most about him was there was no fear in his eyes over his situation. He had been robbed and kidnapped by a crew of pirates and his life had been threatened more than once, yet here he was, smirking. She wondered what it was that made him so careless with his own life.

"You've been through one?"

"I've been through..four, I think," he said, making a count on his fingers. "Yes, four," he said, his voice cheery. Emma leaned forward. He now had her full attention.

"And where have you been on this portal journey?" she asked, rubbing her hands together anxiously. Hook looked down at them then back up to her.

"That's confidential information," he said, and a silence fell over their boat, just the sound of rowing coming from it. The look Emma was giving Hook could probably kill a few armies, but he was undeterred by it. He didn't like the uncomfortable silence, however.

"We can discuss terms when we land...if you like," he winked at her. Emma suddenly reached for him, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards her, their faces inches apart. Fire shone bright in her eyes, and Hook dropped the smirk, figuring it would do him no good now. He noticed her free hand tapping on the hilt of her sword. Just then they were at the island, Ruby and Mulan climbing out of the boat. Emma dragged Hook to his feet alongside her, pulling him onto the beach.

"You'll tell me, and you'll tell me now," she said. Hook sighed. She should know by now that the fear factor was not going to work on him. He'd lost count of how many times his life had been threatened.

"You can't get information from a slit throat," he told her. Emma's jaw clenched along with her fists.

"Fine," she said, finally letting the anger clear some and thinking more rationally. "We'll talk terms this evening." With that, she stalked off towards the middle of the island, the rest of the crew following closely behind.


	4. Was That Really Necessary

_Thirteen Years Ago_

"No, that's port, that's starboard," Neal pointed the directions to her. Emma let out a small laugh. It'd been almost two weeks since they'd played cards together, and they weren't entirely sure who had won after how drunk they had gotten. She supposed it didn't matter, now that she had run away with him on a pirate ship. The first few days she was miserable with seasickness and he had made fun of her. That made her more determined to learn everything there was about being a pirate. Her old family had taught her to be a thief in the woods, now she was just learning how to do it on the high seas. And now Neal was teaching her how to sail his ship, the _Tallahassee_.

She loved it. It was the closest thing to freedom around, with the wind blowing through her hair and just being surrounded completely by water and sky with no land in sight for miles and miles. Emma leaned over and kissed Neal as he continued showing her the ropes, and he smiled, kissing her back. For the next two years Emma was a pirate on the _Tallahassee_, eventually earning the rank of first mate, and always at Neal's side. She earned the respect of his men and of Neal with her quick decision-making and level head. She was a genius when it came to pirating, providing tactics and tricks the men had never thought of. Even though Neal was captain, Emma made a name for herself as well across the kingdoms. Female pirates were rare, and Emma was a target to be put in children's books and romanticized. Villain or hero, she didn't care much. She was free on the high seas, and nothing could stop her and Neal.

They planned to get married and actually have a home for themselves on one of the islands they frequented. They would take breaks for pirating there every so often, maybe have their own family, something Emma hadn't had since Sherwood Forest. Emma let her dreams take her away as she planned on what she would wear, who would witness, and who would officiate the ceremony. She carried on about what kind of house she would like to Neal, who would smile and say he'd figure out a way to work the smallest of details in, then kiss the tip of her nose. When she started getting overly excited or nervous, he'd take her hands in his and reassure her, or they would find themselves in the cabin, making love.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

_Present Day_

They put a blindfold on him as soon as they were off the beach. Emma led Killian roughly as they started going through a tunnel. When they came out on the other side, his blindfold was taken off, and he looked around. There was a waterfall and a plunge pool, and they were protected by step cliffs surrounding them on all sides. He grinned and Emma let go of his arm where she had been leading him along.

"Impressive," he nodded, and Emma side-glanced at him before yelling out orders to make camp. He sighed- he wasn't getting anywhere with Emma on the whole trust thing. For some reason, she'd built her walls high. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying. Now he was even more determined. He noticed she watched him closely as he began to help set up camp with the others. He didn't know whether it was the whole distrust issue or she was just curious about the Captain Hook thing.

There was a cave just inside the tunnel they came through where they stored their treasure, and there was plenty of it. They also had barrels of water and rum, and well-preserved food, with all manners of weaponry. Everything was clean, efficient, and organized. He was very impressed by the whole set up. As he was walking back and forth gathering supplies, he was stopped by Emma. He gave her a grin, which she returned with a stern expression. He noticed she had tied her hair back out of her face.

"We need to talk," she said, more calm than she had been on the beach. At least she had regained her composure, perhaps their conversation would go better than expected. She led him to a fallen tree that rested on the edge of the stream pool next to the waterfall, and sat down. Killian joined her, keeping a safe distance between them where someone else would have room to sit. Emma rubbed her forehead and looked over at him.

"You've been to Neverland before?" she asked in a calm tone. He nodded warily and Emma gazed out into the distance.

"I'm going to do whatever I can in order to find my son. He's all I got. This Neverland...is it dangerous?" she looked over at him, and he could see the worry lining her face.

"It can be," he hesitated. "It's much darker than people make it out to be. A place where no one grows old sounds wonderful...until you reach it. You have to keep a close eye on your shadow."

"Your shadow?" she frowned, a look of confusion coming across her face.

"Shadows have a life of their own in Neverland, which means they can also be stolen. If you lose your shadow, you're vulnerable to all sorts of creatures. And others can control your shadow, use it for their own means. The only advantage to that is, your own shadow can't be used to hurt you," he said. Emma's eyes were a bit wide by now as she took the information in.

"Can you get it back if you lose it?" she asked.

"Yes. It can be reattached. But the process is very painful," he grimaced. Emma shook her head.

"Do you have any idea who would want Henry in Neverland? The people who took him were working for someone."

"I have every idea who would want him. The Lost Ones," he said in a grim voice. She tensed at the name. It didn't sound good. But she waited for him to continue.

"A group of...miscreants disguised as children. They have a particular interest in young boys for some reason that I never figured out. The ones they take usually are a part of their gang after a month or so. None of them have shadows," he said. "When you lose your shadow, you lose a piece of your soul. That's why they're the Lost Boys."

"So they would have Henry by now," Emma gulped, then blinked rapidly, hiding emotion. "But he would be alive."

"Aye," Killian answered softly. Emma stood up then, going back to overseeing the rest of the crew before he noticed her sneak off to the hidden cave when camp was set up. He shrugged to himself and slipped his boots off, dipping his feet into the cool water as many of the other crew already had.

That evening, as they were eating some stew for supper, Killian sat beside Ruby once more, relatively close to the rest of the crew. He kept his back to the small pool while the women bathed, and Mulan made sure he didn't peek. He almost thought she was impressed by his lack of desire to look, but he couldn't tell with her stone face. He'd seen birds with more expression.

Ruby told a story about an old legend from her hometown. Something about a wolf and a full moon, it started off with. The story took a turn when she revealed that the farmer's wife she had centered her tale around was the wolf, and ended up killing her husband on accident. Killian listened intently, but he was more intrigued by the way Ruby was telling the story as if she had some connection to it. The death of the farmer seemed to pain her, as if it was a bearer of painful memories or personal experience.

Everyone's attention was aroused when Emma started storming around, obviously looking for something. After an hour or so, she began casting suspicious glances at the crew, and the atmosphere became nervous. Killian wasn't bothered by it. He kept to himself, leaning back against a tree and watching flames from the campfire dance as he recited old poetry in his head. He was jerked from his reverie by a sharp kick to his leg. He looked up angrily to see Emma standing above him, arms crossed, looking royally pissed.

"Where is it? I saw you watching me when I went to get it," she accused him. He rubbed his now sore leg.

"Where is what?" he asked, not having a clue what she was talking about, and angry that she immediately called him out. She crouched down beside him, looking dangerous.

"The bean."

"I have no clue what the bloody hell you're talking about, lass," he slipped, but Emma seemed undisturbed by the title- she was more concerned about her missing property. Her eyes searched his face and she frowned some, but then determination filled her heated gaze.

"Just give it back and I won't hurt you too badly," she said. Killian threw his hand up.

"I don't have it, I'm telling you the truth!" he growled, becoming more and more irritated at the charges. By now they had an audience. An audience filled with disapproving looks towards him, he noted self-consciously. Emma grabbed him by his shirt and tried to pull him up, but he refused to budge. She gave Ruby a look, and the first mate came over to help. Together they forced Killian to his feet with his back pressed against the tree he had been leaning on. He fought enough against their hold that they ended up having to rope him against the tree, and taking his hook away. Ruby stood back and gave him a look that was almost sympathetic. He glared in return.

"Search him," Emma said, and two women stepped forward to follow orders. When they were done, his shirt was untucked, his vest unbuttoned, and his hair disheveled.

"See, I told you-" he started, and was cut off by the knife thrown beside his head. It wobbled back and forth, stuck halfway into the tree. He raised an eyebrow at Emma, still struggling against his bonds.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Search his things and the camp," she ordered, and the crew set about looking while she watched him. He was seething.

"Why would I steal your bloody bean? I told you about Neverland and its dangers. Why would I help you then steal from you? Hmm?" he asked, his face red with anger.

"Because you're a pirate," she answered, and he let out a sharp laugh.

"We all are. I'm your prisoner, I've nothing to gain from stealing from you," he pointed out, "so why do this to me now?"

Emma remained silent, fiddling with his confiscated hook in one hand. "I don't trust you. You're staying put until we find it. You could use the bean to escape, and I only have one to use. It's for my son," she said in an even tone.

"I didn't take it," he growled. "Just let me go." He hated being tied up or restrained in any way.

"I told you. When we find it," she said in a firm voice. He rolled his eyes, seeing that she wasn't going to budge. From what he could tell, unless someone found that bean soon, it was going to be a long night. Emma kept a close guard on him and eventually permitted him to sit down, having Mulan and Ruby tie him securely against the tree again. He couldn't imagine what he had done to make her distrust him so, when he was the one who had been kidnapped. The only conclusion he could come to was that Emma Swan had been deeply hurt before, and had built walls the size of a magic beanstalk to keep it from happening again.


	5. Apologies Are Due

She cursed to herself as she dug the invading object from her boot. She'd noticed the offender as soon as she had put the boot on, and visibly cringed when she realized she was holding the magic bean in her hand.

Dammit.

So he hadn't taken it. Emma thought for a moment, about how much of a fool this was going to make her look. This was just her luck. Blame the pirate for stealing, and it ends up being her in the wrong. Well, they were all pirates, but Hook was still the one she trusted the least, and the one with the most infamy. Maybe it would be better if she just pretended like she'd never lost it in the first place, and carry on with business. She jumped suddenly when a voice spoke right next to her ear.

"You found it," Ruby grinned as Emma turned towards her and raised an eyebrow at her first mate's enthusiasm. She was good at sneaking up on people all the time. Emma didn't know how she walked without making a sound, but she did.

"Gods, don't do that," Emma snapped at her, and Ruby shrugged.

"Where was it?" Ruby asked.

"It...came up..."Emma frowned.

"So...Hook didn't steal it. Mind if I let him loose?"Ruby asked. Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. She'd noticed the companionship between the two, and wasn't sure if she liked it. She would be more unsettled, but she knew Ruby would never betray her. They'd been together for too long; she was like a sister to Emma, and an aunt to Henry.

"When he wakes, yeah," Emma let out a sigh, and put her hat on. "You don't have to mention anything about the bean, though," she added, looking at the magic bean as she fiddled with it in her hands. She was planning on keeping a tight hold on it until the time came to use it. Ruby gave her a knowing look.

"He's already awake," she said. "I guess captains tend to be early risers."

"He's not a captain anymore," Emma muttered absentmindedly, gazing around the camp, her eyes avoiding the tree where Hook was tied. She couldn't see him from this angle anyway. "He doesn't have a ship."

"I think he would tell you differently," Ruby chuckled, then became serious. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

Emma hesitated.

"We'll pull out tomorrow morning. The crew deserves a good rest," she nodded. Part of being a good captain was working on a reward system. A crew listened better when they actually liked their captain. Though Emma inspired just enough fear in people as well, to keep any mutinies from being staged. Ruby straightened up, stretching some.

"Alright. I'll let them know," she nodded, then moved on to go release Killian after Emma dug his hook out and handed it to her.

Emma sighed when she was by herself, still studying the bean. It'd taken her almost a six months to get it. She'd traded a very special compass for the bean, off a redheaded nightmare named Jacqueline, who was as stubborn as Emma was, and hard to barter with. In the end, Emma got the bean, and that was what mattered. Jack even ended up being part of the crew for a while, but jumped ship after meeting some bloke named James.

Emma shook her head and put the bean in her pocket with a sigh. She was definitely not going to be explaining to Hook that she had found the bean in the bottom of her boot. Tomorrow they would be off to Neverland, either way, and that much closer to finding Henry.

* * *

_Eleven and a half years ago_

Emma waited by the outside of the tavern impatiently. She looked up at the sign just above the door. Dutchman's Daughter. A strange name, but the tavern was Emma's favorite. It felt as much of a home to her as the Tallahassee. She tried to keep from tapping her foot anxiously, but Neal should have been here by now. They'd found out that one of the lords of the land had a secret stash where he kept all his valuables. Neal was planning on going with the crew and taking the treasure by force, but Emma had convinced him that it would be easier if she sleuthed her way in. She hated it when anyone had to be killed or hurt just for trying to protect what was theirs, though Neal never had a problem with cutting down anyone in his way.

She readjusted the large sack hanging over her shoulder. It was starting to get heavy. She frowned to herself. He should really be here by now. If something had happened to him or the crew...

Shit.

She tried to keep inconspicuous when she saw the guards. She put the satchel down, trying to stand in front of it to hide it, but the men were coming towards her fast. She grabbed the bag again and moved to run, but before she knew it, she was surrounded, swords pointing at her, forcing her to stand very still with her back against the wall. A man stepped forward with shackles.

"Emma Swan?" he asked. Emma gave him a simple nod and gulped. Was Neal alright? Was he even alive? What had gone wrong? Worry settled deep in her chest as her eyes continued to dart around for an escape route. The men made room for their leader to get through so he could chain Emma's hands together. There was nothing she could do before hearing the snap of the shackles being tightened around her wrists. One of the men took the bag of gold and treasures, digging through it and giving the man in charge a nod.

"You're under arrest for the crimes of plotting against the crown and being an associate of wanted fugitive Neal Cassidy." He tugged her arm, ready to take her away, right as Emma found her voice again.

"How did you find me?" she asked. The man gave her a tight smile.

"Neal Cassidy himself sent us a message about your location and what you were doing," he said, gathering a slip of paper from his pocket and unfolding it to show to Emma. Her face crumpled when she recognized Neal's handwriting, and her heart fell to her stomach. She should have known this would happened...she had been so stupid, thinking anyone would want to make a home with her, truly care about her... At that moment, all thoughts of fighting to get away vanished from her head, and she let the guards take her without a struggle.

She'd been left alone again.

* * *

_Present Day_

Killian watched Ruby warily as she began untying him.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he realized she was releasing him. He was suspicious as hell. She gave him a small smile.

"Captain says you're free to go," she said in a light voice, throwing the rope aside. Killian rose to his feet too quickly and let out a small groan. Sleeping against a tree all night hadn't done any favors for his back. His spine made small popping noises as he stretched.

"Why? Did she find that bloody bean?" he asked, miffed. Ruby gave him a look, but didn't answer. Anger was building up in his chest, hostility towards Emma and this God-forsaken island, but he quickly stomped it back down. Anger would lead to irrational thinking, and that would get him nowhere.

"Breakfast is about ready if you're interested," Ruby said.

"Any change of menu?" he asked. He'd been only eating bread and a small serving of oatmeal during his short time with them.

"Afraid not," Ruby said, tilting her head to the side. "Though I may be able to get you a little extra."

"It would be much appreciated," he said, his stomach feeling tight with hunger.

"I suppose you're used to three full meals a day," she chuckled. Killian nodded slightly, but grimly, not in the mood for frivolity. Ruby sighed.

"Well, come on then, before it gets cold," she said before walking off. He stared after her for a moment, then headed over towards the plunge pool, opting to clean up first. The sound of the cascading waterfall relaxed him some as he crouched down and gathered water in his hand, using it to wash his face and then drink. He sat for awhile, thinking over his situation and dipping his feet into the pool.

By the time he joined the rest of the crew, breakfast was already over, but he managed to scavenge some cold leftovers. He kept staring at Emma, who was very obviously ignoring him as much as possible. He wanted an apology for all this nonsense, and he wasn't afraid to demand one. He'd just like to do it with less of an audience. No need to embarrass her in front of her crew.

But then again...why not? She'd do the same.

Killian cleared his throat. "Captain," he said in a strong voice. The crew all glanced over at him, and Emma stiffened before turning towards him.

"Yes?" she asked tersely.

"Apologies are due, are they not? Seeing as you've obviously found your bean, and I was not the culprit," he said, keeping his tone professional. Emma's face hardened, then her lips curled up into a smile and she let out a laugh. This was, of course, a cue for the rest of the crew to laugh at Killian with her. His expression darkened. It was a well-played move on her part, strategically avoiding any embarrassment, and also steering away from giving any apologies.

Emma chewed on a piece of bread, leaning back against some supplies and avoiding his gaze as the crew continued talking to one another, ignoring him completely. He didn't mind, much. He just wasn't used to being the outcast. He was usually the center of attention, something afforded to captains. But his crew wasn't with him anymore, and his stomach growled at the lack of good meals he was receiving. He would be patient, and see this long game through, get his ship back- along with some dignity- and make Emma Swan sorry she had ever crossed swords with him. He gazed over at her again, catching her looking at him. She turned her face away quickly, hair blowing out from underneath her feathered hat.

Yes. She would be sorry.

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago_

Emma let out a curse as she kept pushing through the contractions. Her child had started making its way into the world 8 hours ago, and she'd been laid up on a prison bed since then. She never would have imagined herself having to give birth in jail, yet here she was, about to become a mother in prison. The midwife encouraged her more. Emma wanted to slap her- she was too nice, and Emma wanted to hurt someone.

"Just one more," the midwife said. Emma sucked in a breath and pushed again. A few moments later the sound of crying filled the room. Her anger immediately vanished and she craned her neck to see as the midwife picked the child up, drying it off. Emma was still breathing heavily and beads of sweat shone on her forehead.

"It's a boy," the midwife said happily, and Emma let out a small laugh, reaching for him. He was placed in her arms after being swaddled, and she gently stroked his cheek, her eyes filling with tears as a small laugh of wonder escaped her lips. She hadn't been sure before, but she was now; she was going to keep him. The orphanages around here were shoddy at best, and Emma did not want her son growing up alone, or without her. For the first time since Neal had locked her up in jail, she felt important and needed, as if she had some newfound purpose in life. She had someone to protect, and she was going to keep him safe, no matter what the cost. Her child. Her son.

"What will you call him?"

"Henry," Emma said without hesitation, holding the baby against her chest. "Henry Swan."


	6. Not Today, Lass

Emma placed the feathered hat securely on her head before they started marching back out through the caverns, ready to set sail once again. The crew was carrying enough supplies to get them through Neverland - hopefully. When Emma was back on the deck of the Jolly Roger, she took a breath. It wasn't the Tallahassee, but it was starting to feel like home. Perhaps it was because the sea was home to her.

The only thing missing was Henry. Her eyes ran over the railings and she smiled, thinking about how much Henry would love this ship. She missed him running across deck and climbing ropes, making up his own adventures and living them. His green eyes would sparkle whenever he rattled off his tall tales to her, and Emma would encourage him, glad to see him so full of life. She wanted to give him the childhood she never had.

At that moment, she could sense someone standing behind her, and turned to see Hook. She gave him a withering gaze, which he returned, to her surprise. She had expected a cheeky grin or an innuendo from him, but she could see the anger in his eyes.

"What?" she asked icily and tensed up, ready to defend herself.

"I might be going to Neverland with you- I don't really have a choice- but don't assume I will be helping you in any way, shape, or form. I recall you telling me if I didn't work like one of the crew, I would be locked up and fed stale bread. So if you're going to do it, do it. I will no longer take orders from you- not because you're a lass,but because you are so bitter that you want everyone else to feel your pain, and you can't take criticism worth shit," he said. As a man who had reached his limits, the words burst out of him, making for quite a passionate speech. Emma blinked a few times, letting silence settle between them before she spoke.

"Is this about the bean? I said I was sorry," she said, crossing her arms. Rage flashed in Hook's eyes.

"You didn't. Instead you found it convenient to get your whole crew to laugh at me for the sake of your_ dignity_," he spat venomously.

"What, you want me to bake a cake too?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow at him. She started to walk away and Killian's hook shot out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back. Emma reacted immediately, elbowing him hard in the gut. Hook let out a grunt and let go of her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Emma growled, drawing her sword out. Hook looked at the blade then back to her.

"Is that it? You wish to duel?" he asked.

"Ruby," Emma said in a loud voice. The crew surrounded them as their audience but stepped back a safe distance. Ruby stepped forward and twisted her lips to the side, looking at Emma then unsheathing her sword and throwing it to Killian, giving him a slight nod. He caught it deftly and braced himself for Emma to attack. Ruby quickly moved back to Mulan's side to watch them.

He guessed right that she would make her move first. Her fighting was vicious, relentless, and merciless, attacking him with all she had from the very start. However, Hook managed to keep her at bay and squeeze in a few of his own offensive moves. Emma's lips were pressed in a thin line as she concentrated.

She let out an audible growl when Hook knocked her hat off her head with his sword. He spared her a grin, and Emma gasped when she felt the sting of his blade just barely slicing the skin on her forearm. She leaped back to give herself more room and went after him again, letting anger control her movements.

"Is that all you've got, darling?" he asked as he parried another one of her attacks, catching the blade with his hook. Emma gritted her teeth together, annoyed. He was good, but she had already known that. He was Captain Hook, after all. She swerved to avoid his blade cutting her side, and managed to slice his cheek open. Hook grunted and she moved to kick him in the chest, but he startled her by getting a firm hold on her ankle with his hook. All the air was expelled from her lungs when her back hit the deck, hard. She managed to keep a tight grip on her cutlass, and rolled to the side to avoid Hook's sword, then blocked it again with her own as she leapt up. She felt dizzy yet continued fighting, pushing through the pain.

The fight dragged on for longer than it should have. The blood had dried on Hook's cheek, making him look barbaric. He bared his teeth at Emma and sweat trickled down his face. Beads of sweat had formed on Emma's brow as well, and their eyes met. Emma could feel her heart stop for a second, feeling like he could read her every thought. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him. She retaliated against the emotion by swinging her sword towards his head.

Hook slipped while trying to dodge her and she took the opportunity to snatch a rope up from the deck, slinging it around his foot and pulling hard. One of her signature tricks, and she was good at it. A length of rope could save your life in a pinch; she had learned from experience.

Hook landed on his back, falling hard enough that there was an audible crack when the back of his head hit the deck. Muttering came from the crew, and Emma walked over to Hook. Her sword point dug into the underside of his chin, just enough to draw blood. She stood with one foot on either side of his ribs. He glanced up at her, on the verge of passing out from the blow to his head, but retained his conscious state. She shoved her boot again his chest, keeping him pinned down.

"Yield," she demanded. Hook grinned, but his eyes held a murderous quality to them.

"Yield," she repeated herself. Her boot dug harder into his chest and he made a small sound.

"Not today, lass," he said in a breathless voice. Emma's eyes met his, and they held each other's gaze for several seconds before her cheeks reddened. From anger, he guessed. Emma took her cutlass away from his neck and stepped off of him, her movements precise. She stormed towards her cabin after picking up her displaced hat.

"Do you want us to lock him up, Captain?" Mulan called after her, keeping a close eye on Hook.

"Let him do what he wants," Emma said without stopping and disappeared below deck.

* * *

_25 Years Ago_

Emma stared into the fire, her eyes following the flames that licked upwards. She imagined they were dancing in her head. Graham had told her stories about people who attended royal balls adorned in dresses and suits and expensive jewelry, dancing all around the castle. It sounded odd to her, but she'd like to see it someday. She'd never left the forest where her and Graham lived, but for now, her imagination was enough to take her to different lands.

She turned and smiled widely when the door opened. A man covered with furs stepped inside, snowflakes decorating his hair. He held two dead rabbits in one hand, which would be their supper for the evening.

"Graham!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him. Graham managed to toss the pair of rabbits on the table before she reached him, and he scooped her up in his arms with a grin. Emma wrapped her skinny five year-old arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Hey there, princess," Graham greeted her, and Emma giggled.

"I'm not a princess," she said. She missed the small hesitation before Graham's response.

"Sure you are. Princess of Sherwood Forest," he poked her nose, causing Emma's smile to widen.

The smile left Graham's face when he heard the sound of several horses approaching. He put Emma down and hurried to look out the window, holding back a curse when he saw their visitors. He faced the little girl, and crouched down in front of her, his expression on the verge of panic. Emma could sense something was wrong, and her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Emma, you remember what I told you to do if we ever got separated?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Emma nodded, but looked unsure.

"Get to Robin," he said, pulling something out of his pocket, putting it in her hand, and closing her fingers around it. "Don't lose this- try to keep it with you." His large hand engulfed hers as he took a breath and closed his eyes. He reached and got some smaller furs, wrapping them around her shoulders. Emma watched, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't want to leave Graham- why couldn't he come with her?

"You're going to have to be brave, Emma," he told her, "do you understand?" He looked at her intently, and Emma's bottom lip trembled.

"Yes," she nodded. She could be brave, like the heroes in the bedtime stories Graham had told her. Like Prince Charming or Snow White. But her eyes were still misting with tears- she was scared. She'd never seen Graham like this.

"Go, now, as quickly and quietly as you can. Out the back door," Graham said urgently. Emma bit her lip and grabbed him around the neck in a final hug before she rushed over to the door, and carefully opened it. She looked back once to see Graham pulling out his axe, and then she disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Present Day_

Killian gave Ruby a small nod after she helped him up. He dusted off his shirt, where Emma had stepped on him. He winced when he reached up to touch the back of his head, and pulled his hand back to see blood on it.

"Come on," Ruby grasped him by the arm, leading him to sit down. He was a bit off balance. Emma fought dirty, like a pirate, but still- that had been pretty dirty. And clever.

He sat down on a crate, dimly aware of Ruby leaving. His eyes drifted closed some. Not many people had the privilege of saying they had bested Captain Hook, but Emma Swan had just earned it. Damn that woman. Maybe if he hadn't gotten distracted by her eyes...

He blanked out for awhile, and was woken by Ruby shaking his shoulder.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned. She was wiping the blood off his face carefully.

"I've had worse," he said with a tight smile and gestured towards his hook, too tired to protest her tending to him.

"This will probably leave a scar," she nodded towards the crescent-shaped cut on his right cheek.

"Excellent. Another visible achievement," he said wryly, making Ruby grin.

"You scared her, you know," she said, making Killian arch a brow.

"I don't think she's scared of a duel. She took the challenge, either way, and I lost. I can respect that," he shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about the duel, exactly," Ruby said, pulling back the bloody rag when she was done cleaning his face. "I meant...well, nevermind."

"Do tell," Killian said, his curiosity coming out to play. A headache started forming in the back of his skull.

"She doesn't like letting people close to her. Not even me. And you've become a sort of threat."

"Me? She hates me," he stood up slowly to test his condition.

"She really doesn't, but I won't say anymore," Ruby shook her head. "You have permission from the first mate to go rest. You're not much use right now on deck."

Killian smiled at the teasing. "You're hilarious," he said. He pondered over what she could mean by Emma being scared of him until he reached his hammock below deck and laid down.


	7. Killian Jones is Dead

_Over 300 years ago_

Killian let out a cry of pain. His left hand throbbed. Except his left hand was no longer there- it had been taken as a trophy by the Dark One, and Milah had also been taken from him. His stump of an arm had been bandaged and was being tended to by a former nurse who worked at the tavern. Yet there was nothing to be done for his heart, which he wished had been ripped from his chest and crushed to nothing. All he could see in his dreams was Milah's being taken, and it should have been him. He wished it was him.

The loss of Milah hurt worse than the loss of his hand.

He was leaving today. They would set sail, bury Milah at sea, and go to Neverland, where he would figure out how to kill Rumplestiltskin with the time given. He would make him suffer as he did. Once he picked up the contraption he had ordered at the blacksmith's, they would be on their way. A hook would be as good as a hand for him; deadlier, maybe even more precise once he got used to it.

He was one of the few people in the Enchanted Forest who knew anything about Neverland. It had once been a more bright and magical place, full of hope, but by the time he had fled with his old crew, it had turned dark and dangerous. Neverland's darkness was partly his fault, but he didn't like to think about it. That had been over 8 years ago now, but he remembered it like yesterday. Minds might go foggy while you're in Neverland, but once you left, things had a way of becoming crystal clear. The problem with going back was that he would lose that clarity once more if he didn't hold on to it.

He sat up and looked down at the place where his hand should be. It had happened just yesterday, but they had to leave fast- once the Dark One found out Killian had tricked him, the demon would chase after them. Killian reached his remaining hand down in the pocket of his coat once he slipped it on- with some difficulty- to be certain the magic bean was still there. It glimmered from the depths of his pocket, which he closed back up safely. If he wanted to make it to Neverland with his crew, he couldn't lose it.

He stood with a small groan just as the door opened. The tavern wench- Rose, that was her name- was there to check up on him. She wasn't happy that he was leaving. She said he needed more rest and time to heal, but he would have all the time in the world in Neverland. Rose raised her eyebrows at him, placing her hands on her hips. Killian sighed.

"I'm leaving whether you like it or not," he said while gathering his things.

"I know," she sighed back at him. "Corrin says your order is ready," she referred to the blacksmith. Killian nodded, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

"Good," he said simply.

"Goodbye, Killian," she said and gave him a small smile of pity. His eyes darkened. He didn't want her damn pity.

"I'm not Killian," he said as he walked past her. "Killian Jones is dead. I'm Captain Hook."

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma was told all she had to do was throw it into the sea and steer the ship towards the portal. But she wasn't completely sure, and she only had one chance to get this right. Unfortunately, the only person on the _Jolly Roger_ that knew about the workings of magic beans was Hook. And she wasn't talking to him. She still stewed in her cabin, holding the bean in her hands and turning it in circles as she thought.

When she felt the ship begin to move, her eyes snapped open and she stood. The blood on her left arm had dried where Hook had cut her and she didn't bother to wipe it off. She thought she had bested him, but in the end, he bested her. She couldn't kill him because she needed him for their journey to Neverland, and he knew it. The bastard.

Emma sucked in a deep breath, pocketing the bean and walking back to the deck. She jumped up on a barrel and held onto a rope for balance, looking out to the sea.

"Are we ready for world jumping?" Ruby asked.

"Aye.." Emma's voice trailed off. "Where's Hook?"

"Resting. He took a pretty hard blow to the head."

Emma's head snapped around and her eyes narrowed at Ruby and her accusing tone.

"Are you saying I was too hard on him?" she asked.

"Yes."

Emma was taken aback by that. She leaped down off the barrel and landed lightly on her feet, her light green cloak flapping behind her. She wasn't angry- she cared about Ruby's opinion and was concerned.

"How? He challenged me. I would have been thought a coward if I didn't accept," Emma said, reaching up and straightening her hat with one hand.

"I'm talking about what drove him to challenge you. You've chained him down to a bed, stole his ship, kidnapped him, demeaned him in front of the crew, and more. Yet you still behave as if he's the one who slighted you. I know he reminds you of Neal, but-"

"Don't," Emma growled dangerously, walls raising a mile high again at the mention of the man's name, cutting off any guilt she was feeling for the way she had treated Hook. Her hand raised up to tug at her swan necklace anxiously. Ruby gave her a sad smile. Emma felt tears in her eyes and she forced herself to stop feeling. She couldn't do that, she couldn't be weak.

"Emma-" Ruby tried again, and Emma shook her head.

"_Don't_. He's dead to me, alright? I'm over him. I don't need anyone."

"You keep telling yourself that, but one thing you do need is Henry. That's why you're so desperate to find him."

Emma's eyes welled more and she pulled Ruby to the side, out of the sight of the crew.

"He's my son. He's all I got left, alright? I was supposed to_ protect_ him, he belongs with me, he's my _family_-" she choked on a small sob and didn't fight when Ruby's arms wrapped around her. It took a few moments to compose herself, but she did, shutting the emotions away once more and changing the subject.

"I need to ask him about the bean," Emma said, digging it out of her pocket.

"Well you should probably make amends first," Ruby sighed. "So good luck with that. And maybe leave your sword behind so I know you're not killing him."

Emma nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line as her hand formed a secure fist around the magic bean. Her sword was placed in Ruby's hands for the time being. She made her way below deck to the crew's main sleeping quarters, pushing her cloak behind her as she tromped down the few wooden steps.

Hook was asleep upon a hammock, one leg almost completely hanging off of it. His cheek was no longer bleeding thanks to Ruby, but Emma could tell that a scar would probably form. She thought it would give his face a nice touch, but that thought was mostly to keep her from feeling too bad about the wound. She stepped forward and stood beside him. He lied on his back with his arms crossed, in a position where he could wield his hook in a moment's notice. His mouth was slightly open but he didn't snore, and his eyelashes appeared even longer with his eyes closed. His face was relaxed and peaceful, his soft features almost looking angelic.

She didn't want to wake him up.

She first got his leg back up on the hammock, not wanting him to fall off. He'd fallen enough today, or at least Ruby thought so. He didn't wake, but moved slightly and muttered something under his breath. Emma caught the word 'Milah', but nothing else. Her eyes traveled down to the tattoo on his wrist, with the same name over a heart pierced by a dagger. She was sure there was a story there, but she wasn't sure of whether she wanted to hear it.

She reached out and her hand touched his cheek, thumb caressing over his skin, while she held her breath. His eyes snapped open and his hook lifted up, poised to strike. Emma jerked her hand back. Seeing that it was her didn't compel him to put it back down. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and his eyes sparked angrily as he kept his hook pointed in her direction.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded. She held the bean tighter in her hand as the words she really didn't want to say came out of her mouth.

"I need you," she said, her teeth gritting together once she spoke. She watched Hook closely, her body tense as she waited for a reaction. He laughed.

"Too bad," he said. Emma's first instinct was to hurt him, to be angry, but she knew that wouldn't work with him.

"...Please," she said, letting the desperation slip into her voice.

"Nu-uh. That doesn't work on me," Hook said, standing up, forcing Emma to take a few steps back into the light. Suddenly, Hook's face softened, and Emma realized her eyes were probably still red from her conversation with Ruby. She didn't care, if that was what it took-making Hook feel sorry for her- then she'd let him see all her tears, which were very few to begin with. This was for Henry.

"Look," she started out carefully, "I had a talk with Ruby, and received some clarity about my behavior. I have not been kind, of course- I'm never kind. But I have been cruel, and that's not something I want to be," she admitted. Hook ran the tip of his tongue along his lips and Emma's eyes followed the trail.

"Is that your way of saying sorry?" he asked, taking more steps towards her. Emma tensed as her back was pushed up against the wall in her efforts to keep some personal space between them. She gulped. She didn't have her sword on her.

"Careful," she warned him in a sharp tone when his body was barely inches away from hers. His reply was a crooked grin, but it soon turned serious.

"You're a puzzle, Swan. Are you saying sorry or not?" he asked again, his eyebrows raising animatedly. Emma pursed her lips.

"...Yes. I'm sorry. Happy?" she added the last word in, not able to help herself. Hook's head tilted to the side.

"Hardly. Though I am curious as to what you need me for."

Emma raised her hand up and opened it, revealing the bean resting in her palm. "I need to be certain of how this works. I only have one," she said quietly. She wanted to snatch her hand back when Hook reached and took the bean from her. He eyed it, a far-off memory playing in his eyes that Emma was the only audience to.

"How old is your boy?" Hook asked, still holding the bean between his thumb and forefinger as his eyes met hers.

"Eleven," Emma choked out. She realized her heart was pounding away in her ches. She didn't know why.

"You throw the bean into the sea with your thoughts on travelling to Neverland, and steer the ship into the portal it creates before it closes. Or I can steer for you. I'm more experienced, after all," he smirked. Emma gave him a glare, but felt relieved when he handed the bean back to her. He moved his face closer to hers, mischief in his eyes. His hook reached up and snagged the edge of her hat, pulling it off her head. Her eyes widened.

"I accept your apology, Swan. This time," he brushed his nose against hers. Emma stood stock still and closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. She saw a flash of his coat as he went back on deck and she shivered. Then she steeled herself and went after him. She wanted her damn hat back.

A cool breeze hit her cheeks once she emerged into the sunlight. She made her way to the helm where Hook was.

"You can steer it into the portal?" she asked him uncertainly, snatching the feathered hat back from him.

"Well, I don't know, I did take a good blow to the head," he said sarcastically, then rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I can. Bean, please?" he wagged his fingers at her, his palm facing upwards. Emma looked around at the crew, and handed the bean to him, inwardly wincing as she did. She really shouldn't trust him. But for some reason, she was doing it anyway. Hook grinned. She put her hat back on as she raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"To Neverland," he said, and before any of Emma's doubts could change her mind, he cast the bean into the water with perfect aim. "Hold on!" he yelled to the crew as he began turning the ship towards the opening portal with expertise.

Wind rushed through Emma's hair, blowing it into her face and making it fan out behind her as she braced her feet on the deck and held onto a nearby rope with one hand. Her other hand was occupied with keeping her hat from flying away. She squinted her eyes against the wind as Hook sailed them right to the edge of the spinning portal- which resembled a whirlpool- and the ship seemed to linger in the air for a moment before it plunged downwards into the darkness. The portal closed behind them in a snap.


	8. Ask Yourself How to Persuade Me, Darling

_405 Years Ago_

Killian shivered, trying to hide behind one of the tarps on the ship to protect himself from the storm. He found the ship at the docks, and it was the safest place for him to escape from the guards chasing him. He nibbled at the loaf of bread he had stolen, and vicious hunger gnawed at his stomach. Tears welled in his eyes. He was wet, cold, and miserable- not to mention that he was now an eight year old fugitive. The notion that the guards would lock him up in jail for the rest of his life terrified him, but he had been starving. He needed to save the bread for later, but the rich smell wafting to his nose tempted him to eat it anyway. Instead, he tucked it under his cloak to shield it from the downpour.

He had been on his own for about two weeks now. After being promised adventure by his father, Killian had left their home with him and they set out to sail. They had boarded a ship named Queen Ann's Revenge, to become part of the crew. Killian was going to be a cabin boy while his father would be a sailor. They had slept in the hammocks while the ship was anchored for the night, but the next morning when Killian woke, his father was gone. He had left in the dead of the night and abandoned his son, running from capture, as he was a fugitive. The captain of the ship had thrown Killian off of it that afternoon, leaving the boy with just the clothes he wore, a small satchel of food, and a rusty dagger.

Killian jumped at the loud clap of thunder, and his heart raced. He hated thunderstorms. When his mother was still alive, she'd scoop him up onto her lap and sing softly to him. She would assure him that he was safe as the storm would rage on through the night. Killian would easily fall asleep to her lullabies. But his mother was no longer here to chase the nightmares away with her lovely singing voice.

He curled up to conceal himself more when he heard several footsteps sound on the deck of the ship. Hopefully they wouldn't hear his sniffling over the sound of the weather. However, he was shaking from cold, and he couldn't help it when he let out a loud series of coughs. His eyes widened in fear when the tarp was suddenly pulled away, revealing three men standing above him. He tried to scramble to his feet to run, and his bread fell to the deck as one of them grabbed the back of his cloak, jerking the small boy backwards and hindering his escape. Killian kicked and struggled against the man.

"Easy, lad," he said, and grabbed his arm with his other hand. Killian's head shot down and his teeth easily found the man's wrist. He bit down, hard, until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The man yelped and let go of him as another clap of thunder sounded, and Killian bolted towards the docks. He was almost there when a bear of a man- who towered over him with a full beard and a large feathered hat - obstructed him, blocking his path.

A large scar claimed half of the giant's face, and Killian's eyes widened in terror. But the man smiled at him, took him firmly by the shoulder, and halfway carried him below deck. Killian was too afraid and too tired to fight anymore as the man led him to a large cabin while yelling out orders to the other men. The captain's cabin. Killian's chest racked with more coughs and he shivered uncontrollably. His face was flushed and he jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. The giant- Killian had gathered by now that he was the captain of the ship- turned towards him.

"Where's your parents, boy?" the man asked, his voice almost as loud as the thunder outside. Killian watched him with wide eyes, trying to pull his ragged cloak closer to himself, as if that would hide him from the man's hard gaze. Unfortunately, the giant continued staring at him, and it did nothing to offer Killian any warmth. He was chilled to the bone from the cold rain.

The man walked towards the desk that was placed in the left corner of the cabin. Killian remained standing in the middle of the room, swaying a bit, his legs weak. The man rushed over to him and took him by his arm before he fell over, leading him to sit on a wooden chair. Killian jerked away when he felt a rough, calloused palm laying flat against his forehead. The man let out a deep sigh.

"You're sick, boy. Where's your parents? Mum? Dad?" he asked him again, this time in a gentler tone.

"D-d-dead," Killian stuttered, though that was only halfway true. But considering his father had left him, it was close enough to the real story.

"So you're on your own then," the man nodded and Killian nodded back after a small hesitation. The captain sighed, running his hand over his scraggly brown beard.

"Right. Well then," he turned and took Killian under his arms, picking him up.

Killian tensed but didn't fight as the man sat him down on the bed, then strode over to the left side of the cabin to open the closet there. Killian watched curiously as the man began digging through clothes. The boy's hands gripped at the sheets, which were surprisingly soft and white. The captain tossed a bundle on the bed, where they landed softly beside Killian.

"Get dressed, lad. You'll catch your death in those wet clothes," the man said gruffly before tromping out of the cabin. Killian's mouth remained open in awe as his eyes darted between the clothes and the wooden door. Was this some sort of trap? He shivered as he undid the clasp that held his cloak around his neck. He pushed the old cloak onto the floor, and the rest of his soaked attire soon followed.

The captain returned several minutes later to find Killian dressed- in clothes much too big for him, but they would do- and tucked under the covers, still trembling from cold and fever.

"You can stay here until you're well, lad," the man said. Killian made a small nod, only half aware of what was going on. His mind was fogged with fever. He only heard a few more words from the captain before he passed out.

"The name's Jack, by the way. Calico Jack. Welcome aboard the _Jolly Roger._"

* * *

_25 Years Ago_

Emma ran. The forest floor was coated in snow, yet it was still uneven and treacherous. Branches that blocked her path were barreled through, leaving shallow scratches along her face and arms. She tripped over a tree root and landed face first on the forest floor with a gasp, but the snow softened her fall. She quickly jumped back up to her feet, not letting the fall slow her down, and ignored the pain shooting through her twisted ankle. She looked up, her green eyes darting across the midnight sky. Graham had told her she could always guide herself with the second star to the right. He had said Robin's camp lay in that direction, and made clear the importance of remembering the fact. She gripped the token in her hand harder, though she was starting to lose the feeling in her fingers. The imprint would be engraved in her skin by the time she arrived. She hoped Graham would be proud of her, for remembering, and for being brave.

She held the furs Graham had wrapped around her closer to her small body, trying to gather warmth and keep herself from shivering too badly. She peered back up towards the sky again, to be certain the star was still there. It was. The moon peeked from behind a thick cloud, offering her more light to travel in. Her breaths were short and ragged as she continued running, convinced the bad men were still after her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure, and ran straight into something solid, but warm.

"Whoa, whoa, there," she heard a familiar voice, and strong, rough hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. Emma gawked at him with wide, frantic eyes, seeing a man holding an old lantern. The glow of the lantern reflected off his face, which was framed by the hood of a cloak, but she still recognized him. Blue eyes- void of their usual cheer- stared back at her.

"_Robin_," she breathed out in relief as the man picked her up, tucking her under his cloak for more warmth. Worry had replaced the usual smile on his face, framed by light scruff.

"What are you doing, Emma? Where's Graham?" he asked. Emma's bottom lip trembled.

"H-he told me to run, the b-b-bad men came," she answered, teeth chattering together due to the cold and the fear. Robin's sharp eyes scanned the forest he knew well as he held the little girl closer to him, determined to protect her from any harm.

"Come now, let's get you inside," he finally said, and started marching towards the camp. Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, finally able to catch her breath. Her eyelids felt heavy as Robin's gait formed a comforting rhythm, but she forced them back open. She had to make sure Graham was alright. _He had to be alright._ That was her last thought before the sleep and cold overtook her and she drifted off with Robin Hood carrying her through the falling snow.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma was disoriented. They had jumped through the portal, she was sure of that, but they were surrounded by hundreds of tiny globes of light that drifted in deep blackness. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and realize that it was nighttime, and the globes were vast amounts of stars in the sky being reflected clearly in the water they sailed upon. She stumbled some when the ship lurched, and felt an arm snake around her waist to catch her. She looked up to see Hook staring back at her.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly, nodding towards the sea. The reflection made it look like they were floating in the middle of the night heavens.

"The Sea of Neverland," Hook answered her, his hand still guiding the _Roger._ He released her after a moment, and Emma stood steadily on her own feet. "It's a mirror. The water here has a reflective surface," he explained.

"Can...can you see what's in the water?" Emma gulped.

"No," Hook shook his head, "just another thing to make the bloody place more dangerous."

Emma moved to take her place back at the helm, pushing lightly at Hook's arm. He gave her an amused look before stepping aside, crossing his arms and watching her as she wrapped her smaller hands around the pegs. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, then gazed up at the sky. The constellations were nothing like the ones in the Enchanted Forest. No guiding second star to the right existed here.

"Any idea where we should be headed?" Emma finally asked when she couldn't make any sense of where they were or where they were going. She found the whole notion unsettling.

"Why ask me?" Hook questioned in a low voice. She jumped slightly when she realized he was right behind her, his mouth right next to her ear. She exchanged glances with Ruby, who was talking to Mulan on the other side of the ship. The first mate gave her a small shrug.

"Because you're Captain Hook," she said before thinking- and after realizing she couldn't count on her shipmates to rescue her from his company. She could practically hear the insufferable man grinning now.

"Oh, it's Captain now, is it?" he asked and leaned closer to her, his chest brushing against her back. Emma stiffened at the contact, her hand instinctively coming to rest on the hilt of her sword.

"That's not what I meant," she said, more than ready to elbow him in the gut.

"Ah, too bad," he shrugged, backing away from her some, and Emma relaxed, but gave him a withering stare.

"We're just north of the islands. It may take a couple of days to actually get there," Hook said. Emma turned her body to face him.

"May?"

"Time runs strange in Neverland, lass, if it runs at all."

"What does that mean?"

"There is no time in Neverland. Hence the name," he said in a condescending manner that Emma didn't appreciate. She crossed her arms.

"So how does that work? No one grows old or something?"

"Yes. That's exactly how it works. How do you think I survived over 400 years?"he asked, sounding annoyed now, on the brink of rolling his eyes. Emma's mouth dropped open and she couldn't keep the shock from her face or out of her voice.

"_What_? You failed to mention that," she said sourly, attempting to remain impassive after the initial disbelief.

"You didn't ask," he answered simply, and began walking away, back to his hammock, below deck.

"Hook, wait," Emma said, leaving her place at the helm to chase after him. He turned his head with one eyebrow arched in question.

"You know Neverland well," she began, and he nodded. "And I know nothing of it. So. What will it take for you to help be our guide?" her tone was reserved, and she struggled with the question, but pushed her pride away. Hook's eyes held hers for a moment and widened slightly with shock.

"So, Swan... you seduce me, kidnap me, berate me, and guilt-trip me, yet still expect me to bow to your every whim, is that it?" he asked. Emma bit her bottom lip.

"I said I was sorry," she protested weakly, putting her hands up to continue, but Hook cut her off.

"Aye, so you did. Unfortunately, sorry's not enough. Ask yourself how you'd be reacting if our situations were reversed. The same? Thought so. Now ask yourself how to persuade me, darling," he said, his finger jabbing at her shoulder as he gave her a wink. Emma smacked his hand away- not with much force. She considered him as she fought with the two sides of herself- the one that was too prideful and wanted to throw him off the damn ship, and the other, more motherly side that would do whatever it took to find Henry.

"What do you want in return?" she grumbled, motherly side winning. She set her eyes to focus out into the distant darkness that was speckled with lights. Anywhere but him. She could no longer handle the way her heart raced whenever their eyes locked, and she didn't want to think about what it implied.

"I want my ship back. That's obviously not going to happen," he added in quickly when Emma's head whipped around, lips spread and ready to protest. He gave her a smug look. "I'm sure you'll think up something, Swan. If you don't, I'll let you know by tomorrow. Oh, and you might want to set sail in that direction," he pointed to the starboard side cockily, before disappearing below deck like a shadow.

Emma let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, completely fed up with the man, but knowing she had treated him poorly enough to warrant such behavior. It didn't mean she had to like him. A curious blush rose in her cheeks as she passed Mulan. Then, she once more took charge of the helm, steering the ship in the direction Hook had gestured towards, setting course towards Neverland.


	9. Welcome to Neverland

_396 Years Ago_

Killian lowered the anchor on the starboard side as directed. With a splash, it submerged underwater, and Killian watched with a wide grin. The water was clear enough to see through in this strange new land. He observed the anchor sinking to the bottom, and turned towards the helm, where the captain stood. Jack gave him a small nod as other members of the crew began hauling the long boats out. Killian made ready to go ashore with the rest of them when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. His confused gaze met Jack's.

"You stay on board, lad. Mind the ship," Jack ordered. Killian's eyebrows raised up high on his forehead.

"But I want to go with you. I want to see Neverland, we've been sailing for days," Killian argued, not pleased with the thought of being left behind. Jack gave him a small, yet warning, smile.

"Do as you're told, Killian," he patted his shoulder a couple of times and tousled his hair before following his men to the longboats. Killian sulked as he watched them leave, eventually becoming distant figures on the shores of Neverland.

Killian sighed and sat up on the deck, near the helm, leaning back and looking at the sky. Everything seemed brighter and more alive here. The air was lighter and left one with a sense of optimism. He supposed pirates didn't belong here, but after a man- some wizard- convinced Jack that Neverland was where his destiny lied, they started collecting magic beans, spurred on by the words of the prophecy.

Killian jumped when he heard water splash loudly at the side of the ship. He leapt up onto his feet and went to investigate, leaning over the railing and gazing down. The sea rippled where it had been disturbed, but Killian couldn't see what had caused the disturbance. Then he saw a flash of blue and red from the corner of his eyes. He tensed, ready to defend himself and the ship from any intruders.

"Who's there?" he asked, trying for a strong voice but it came out quieter than he meant for it to. He grimaced, his hand reaching for the sword at his side. His eyes widened when a head submerged from the water, right below him. A young looking girl with curly bright red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and cheeks covered with freckles stared back up at him with a small, shy smile.

"Hello, sailor," she said, her voice more beautiful than any Killian had heard before. His hand drew away from the hilt of his sword.

"Hi," he said uncertainly, and the girl's smile grew wider.

"Where did you sail from? I haven't seen you in Neverland before," she said, her melodic tone entrancing Killian.

"I-uh, we, we arrived yesterday," Killian managed to stutter out, trying not to focus on the fact that the girl wasn't wearing anything. When he caught a glimpse of blue scales and a large, fish-like tail coming out of the water, his eyes widened even more.

"You're a mermaid," he gasped. The girl fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

"Yes, I've noticed," she smiled. "However, my name's Lorelei. And we prefer the term 'siren'."

"We?" Killian asked, his eyes trailing over the rest of the ocean, looking for signs of any others.

"Well, they stay at the lagoon. We're not really supposed to leave the lagoon," Lorelei shrugged sheepishly, biting her bottom lip. Killian raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his gaze focused on the siren's face and not her generous chest.

"So why are you out here?" he questioned, albeit distractedly. Lorelei smiled again, her white teeth flashing up at him, framed by too-red lips.

"I was bored," she shrugged, and stared at him for a long moment. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, feeling as if she could see into his very soul. "Why don't you come for a swim?" the mermaid asked, her lips pursed slightly. Killian hesitated.

"I'm supposed to be watching the boat."

"It'll only be a small swim, I promise," she giggled.

"I can't," Killian said, making up his mind. He had a responsibility to guard the _Jolly Roger_, and he wasn't going to let Jack down. Lorelei flipped her curly red hair over one shoulder.

"Well then, if you're sure," she smiled up at him. Killian smiled back.

"Maybe some other time," he nodded.

"I'll remember," Lorelei said in a clipped tone before disappearing underwater, her tail waving in farewell.

* * *

_20 Years Ago_

Emma tugged on the silver swan necklace that stayed fastened around her neck. It had been five years to the day since she last saw Graham, and the memory of him was starting to get hazy, which scared her. She didn't want to forget the man who had been her first family. She looked down at the necklace that Graham had told her not to lose, and turned it around in her hands. On the back there were words engraved: _'I will always find you_.'

"Emma," a voice called out. Emma turned to see Will, one of Robin's men, beckoning her to come over to where he stood by the campfire. He gave her a broad smile from underneath his dark, shaggy hair. Emma leaped up from the log she'd been sitting on and bounced over, tucking her necklace back inside her shirt to keep it safe. She bumped into Will, running too fast to stop herself in time, and he chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulders.

"Easy there. You want to help me cook some rabbits?" he asked. Emma grinned and nodded enthusiastically, and the two set about cooking rabbit stew.

By the time Robin and Little John returned, Will and Emma had supper ready. Will credited all the cooking to Emma- though she had just stirred- and Robin reached over and tousled her hair, proudly.

"Where were you?" Emma asked after hugging both Robin and John- her adoptive uncles. They exchanged looks.

"I went to visit an old friend of mine," Robin shrugged, and Little John- a large bearded man clothed in bear skins, leaning on a tall staff- nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Emma said, trying to keep the disappointment in them out of her voice. She could sense they were lying, but she didn't say anything of it. The affinity she had for detecting when people weren't telling the truth was her own little secret. Robin crouched down in front of her, lips turned upwards in his ever-present smirk.

"Lass, how about you go get some more wood for the fire. Just an armful will do," he said and poked the end of her nose. Emma let out a small giggle and nodded, running off to do as Robin said, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that made her chest tighten uncomfortably.

Once she gathered an armful of the firewood Robin had stored just outside camp, she lingered behind a large, old oak tree to listen in on the three men.

"So he's dead, then?" she heard Will ask in a low voice.

"Yes," Robin replied, his tone full of sorrow. Little John sighed.

"He was a good man. Shame that the Evil Queen had such a hold on him. He never was the same after she took his heart."

"Graham did right by Emma, and that's what counts," said Robin, and Emma let out a small gasp, the firewood dropping to the forest floor as her hand flew once again to her necklace. The men stopped talking, but Emma barely noticed, still processing the news.

Graham was dead.

She looked up in time to see Robin coming around the oak she was hiding behind, his eyes sadder than she'd seen them in a long time, his smirk gone.

"Is he dead because of me?" she asked in a small, child-like tone, afraid to hear the truth. Robin leaned down to her level, so they were face to face.

"No, princess. It's not your fault. It's the Evil Queen who killed him, not you," he assured her, blue eyes honest.

Perhaps Emma would have cried if she remembered Graham better, but she didn't. He was just a vision now, a tall man with soft blue eyes and a tilting accent who had gotten Emma through the first five years of her life.

When she felt warm breath on her neck, she reached out and put her arm around the giant white wolf, hugging it close to her. If Ambrosia had been there the night the guards had came, Graham might still be alive, but the wolf had been out hunting. She came to Robin's camp days later in search of Emma, and there was a sorrow to her mismatched eyes that never really disappeared, but she remained Emma's protector.

Robin gave Emma a small kiss on the forehead, and she flung her arms around his neck, suddenly very tired as he picked her up. For the rest of the night and the following day, she stuck close to either Robin or Ambrosia, not wanting to lose them as well.

* * *

_Present Day_

Hook handed the spyglass over to Emma. She held it up, surveying the spot of land that had appeared on the horizon early in the morning. A tall, oddly-shaped mountain jutted from the middle of the mass of land. Emma put the spyglass down and looked over at Hook. It had been three days since she they'd arrived in the realm of Neverland.

"That's Neverland?" she asked speculatively.

"Aye," he nodded.

"Doesn't look like much," she frowned, closing the spyglass up briskly.

"Do not underestimate it," he said grimly.

Emma sighed and turned back to take her place at the helm, making sure the ship was on course. She knew it was, but she didn't want to deal with Hook. She was still trying to think of ways to persuade him to help them, and she was coming up blank. Her hand reached up to tug at the swan silver necklace hanging off her neck.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Emma frowned, eyes darting across the waters, making sure there were no threats.

"This," Hook reached up, his hand covering hers- the one grasping her necklace. She gave him an unamused look, moving both their hands away from her chest.

"A necklace," Emma answered dryly. He smirked.

"It holds importance to you. Otherwise you wouldn't wear it all the time. Plus, it seems to play a factor in comfort whenever you're distressed," he said, his eyes trailing up from the necklace to her eyes. Damn him for being so observant.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember," she shrugged.

"Not a token from a former lover?" Hook teased, and Emma immediately tensed. She could tell he noticed.

"No," she said in a blank voice.

"Well there's obviously a connection," he said.

"Drop it," Emma snapped, but her heart wasn't in it. She crossed her arms and looked over at him.

"If you agree to be our guide for Neverland, you can have anything you want. As long as it doesn't hinder saving Henry. And not the ship," she said quickly before Hook could interject, making her mind up on the spot. Hook studied her for a moment, running his hand over his scruff, which was getting thick and needed trimming. It still looked good on him, but Emma was attempting to avoid that train of thought.

"Deal," he finally said, and Emma gave him a small, rare smile as he held his hand out to her.

She looked down at it then took it in hers for a firm shake, to seal their agreement. When their hands touched, Emma jerked, feeling the sharp spark and disconcerting shiver that went down her arm and spread throughout her body at the contact. She looked up at him with wide eyes and the handshake lasted longer than necessary before Emma yanked her hand away, ignoring the way Hook was watching her.

By midday, they reached the shores of Neverland, and began making preparations, retrieving the longboats and oars. A couple members of the crew were left behind to watch over the ship while they were gone, while the rest entered the boats. Emma pointedly ignored the hand Hook offered her as she stepped down into their boat, but it didn't faze the man a bit, and he kept giving her intense looks as they rowed towards the beach.

With the sun out, Neverland looked like a different place. The water was still too reflective to be anything but magical, yet everything else seemed relatively normal compared to the Enchanted Forest. However, instead of a plain forest, Neverland was host to a jungle, thanks to the tropical climate. The sun was scorching hot- Emma had to remove her cloak, jacket, and hat before noon had arrived, leaving her curls victim to the wind. Hook had taken his own leather coat off, along with his vest, leaving him in a black tunic that revealed more chest than Emma was strictly comfortable with, and those leather pants that she was really beginning to loathe; they were too much of a distraction.

Once they arrived on the beach, she leapt out of the longboat before Hook had a chance to offer her his hand. She could feel him smirking at her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up nervously. Her gaze washed over the forest line, taking in her surroundings carefully.

It wasn't just Hook that was making her anxious; the whole land made her feel on edge. Something wasn't right about the very atmosphere, as if she was breathing in poisonous air, or the air was just too thin. She turned to look at Hook, who stood behind her, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Welcome to Neverland," he said, his face grim. The teasing smirk he usually sported had vanished, and his cold eyes sent a chill shooting down through Emma's bones as she gazed back at the mysterious island.


	10. This is Home

_Nine Years Ago_

Emma pushed the growth of the forest away forcefully, revealing a small beach, with waves moving calmly towards the shore. She was tired after spending the whole morning traveling the forest. It was littered with undergrowth that hindered her journey, making the trek difficult.

Then, she saw it there. It stood proud, as always, but a bit worse for the wear. The _Tallahassee_, secured to an old abandoned dock, that stood away from the beach to give the appropriate depth the ship needed to dock. She sucked in a deep breath and looked back at the two year old hanging off her back, secured there by some strategically placed linen that Emma had made use of since he was a month old. She smiled when she realized he was fast asleep, and started towards the beach.

She had received a letter a few days ago, with a map, from an anonymous source. At first she had been wary that it may be a trap -well, she was still worried that it was- but with the treasure offered, she hadn't been able to help herself. Having her own ship was one step closer to going up in the world, even if that ship gave her a slew of unpleasant memories. There might be a few good ones sprinkled here and there, but not enough to make up for it.

She checked to be sure Henry was secured on her back as she walked along the beach, treading quietly. Her eyes scanned the ship, looking for any signs of an ambush. So far, none.

"Boat," she heard a small voice say behind her, and looked back to see Henry pointing out to the _Tallahassee_.

"It's a ship," she corrected him, studying it. She'd need a crew if she was going to pull this off. It could be something of an adventure, slowly building up her own crew and starting this new life for herself and her son, but it was something she had thought through carefully. She glanced at Henry again- he was much too skinny. Pirating was not much different than thieving- except, if you caught yourself a good crew, you wouldn't go hungry. It was dangerous, but better than seeing her son starving as she struggled to find them food and shelter every night.

She knew several women who had resorted to living in brothel to survive. They would jump at the opportunity to sail with her, if she could teach them how to defend themselves and how to run a ship. It was better than being forced to sell your body just to keep food on the table. She could do this. She was Emma Swan, a notorious female pirate, and people should and would jump at a chance to join her crew.

She started when she saw movement on the deck of the ship. That was not a good sign. Her hand gripped at her sword hilt and she pressed her lips into a thin line as she stepped onto the wooden dock, walking towards the ship.

"Who goes there?!" she heard a voice yell. A female voice. Emma frowned at the woman standing on the deck. She swore she hadn't been there a second ago. The woman, dressed exquisitely, mostly in red, also had a sword, only it was drawn. Emma took that as a cue to draw hers as well.

"Where did you get this ship?" Emma demanded, as Henry watched with wide eyes. The woman's red cloak flapped behind her in the wind, revealing her attire- a white tunic covered with a red belt with a rather large buckle, partnered with dark red breeches and black boots.

"It sort of fell into my hands," the woman gave her a wide smile. When a sound was heard to her left, Emma's eyes shot over to another woman who had come from below deck. She showed no emotion on her face, something Emma wasn't used to. Her own attire was relatively simple compared to her friend's. Emma looked back at the first woman, unsettled by not being able to tell whether she was lying or not.

"Ships don't just fall into hands. Where'd you get it?" Emma asked again, stepping up onto the gangplank. She was surprised when the woman put her sword away and went towards Emma to offer her a hand. Emma didn't take it, and the girl rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm Ruby. This is Mulan," she nodded over towards the other woman. "The ship was abandoned when we found it. We've been making repairs since. It was a pretty good fixer-upper when we claimed it."

Emma hesitated. She wasn't lying. She looked at Ruby's outstretched hand once more before taking it in a firm grip.

"Emma,"she said after clearing her throat. Her gaze trailed over the deck of the ship. It was almost the same as she had remembered. Not quite the same, but almost. "What kind of repairs?" she asked. Ruby and Mulan shared a glance.

"Canon fire hit it a couple times, from what we could tell. Michael has been helping us renovate and fix it up," Ruby smiled widely again.

"Michael?"

"He's a woodsman. He lives in the forest with his two kids. They'd make good playmates for your son, if you'd like to stay. They're real sweethearts."

Emma's eyebrows shot up on her forehead at that. "You want me to stay?" she asked. Ruby shrugged.

"Well, why not? We could use more than three people on a crew," she said. Emma finally stepped onto the ship, savoring the familiar rock she remembered as the waves gently licked it. It still felt like home, maybe it could be home once more. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salt-scented air. She'd missed the sea.

"Here's the thing," she began, "I've sailed on this ship before. About two or three years ago. I'm not entirely sure I trust you, she don't expect me to take my eyes off you for a second."

Ruby studied her carefully, and crossed her arms. "Whose command was it under before?"

"Neal Cassidy," Emma said quickly, putting on a poker face. Ruby squinted at her and then her eyes widened.

"You're Emma _Swan_. I've heard stories about you," Ruby began enthusiastically but then noticed Emma's disapproving glare and looked over to Henry. She gulped.

"You're more than welcome here, I mean, we could use someone to show us how to do...what we do," she stumbled over her words.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Henry, and unwrapped him from her back, placing him down carefully on the deck. He wobbled a bit and held onto her leg.

"What do you think, kid?" Emma asked. Henry's green eyes smiled up at her.

"Ship," was all he said, and Emma let out a laugh, tousling his hair. Ruby smiled as she watched them, and Mulan's face remained stoic. Emma tensed some when Ruby crouched down in front of Henry.

"Hey there, buddy. Would you like to live here?" she asked. Henry studied the red-clad woman before nodding, and Ruby's smile got bigger, if that was possible. Emma smiled some as well at the sight of her fearless two-year old. He might not talk much yet, but he wasn't afraid of strangers. That made Emma nervous, and she kept him closer as a precaution. Henry looked back up to his mother.

"Is this home?" he asked. Emma gave him a soft smile and scooped him up in her arms, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, Henry. This is home," she said softly, feeling more hope than she'd felt in two years as her eyes took in the familiarity of the_ Tallahassee_ once more. They just had to get this ship up and sailing.

* * *

_Present Day_

Killian gave a glance back towards the_ Jolly Roger_ from the beach they stood on. The sight of the ship on the shores of Neverland, flag flying proudly, brought back strong memories. He was pulled out of his nostalgia when he noticed Emma watching him. She put her hands on her hips and looked him over. He gave her the smallest of smiles, then his expression became hard.

"Swan. As long as we're on this godforsaken island, I give the orders. Otherwise, you'll get yourself killed," he said sternly. Emma's lips pressed together, clearly not friendly with the idea. Killian raised an eyebrow at her- she was going to have to get used to not always being the one in charge. When she gave him a small nod, he was relieved. He'd expected a power struggle, but it seemed Emma was making good on their deal.

"Rule one- stick together. The worst possible thing to do would be to separate, seeing as I'm the only one familiar with Neverland."

"It would be faster if we split up," Emma grumbled from beside him.

"Don't question me, Swan," he said sharply, to remind her of their agreement. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing further.

"Right then. Keep your weapons at hand and your eyes alert," Killian told the crew, "We're going to try and find the natives, as I'm on good terms with them- or was- and they'll be the most use to us. If anyone has information on your boy," he nodded towards Emma, "they will." The majority of the women shook their heads in agreement. Emma and Mulan didn't, but Killian couldn't be bothered to care. He was the one in charge now.

"Follow me and keep quiet. Try not to touch any plants or trees or, well, just keep your hands to yourself," he said as he began walking towards Neverland's jungle. Emma followed right on his heels, and his lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Why don't you bring up the rear, Swan?" he teased.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you," she said simply.

"That's promising," he said, earning himself a cold glare.

They began their journey through the jungle, on a path that was used by animals, from what Killian could tell. It was wide enough to keep his followers from brushing against the flora, so it was good for him. By midday, they had reached the base of the mountain. He was impressed they made it so far without any mishaps. Killian stopped when they stepped into a clearing, and before him lay an abandoned camp of the natives. Emma crossed her arms, looking sullen as she eyed what was left behind.

"There's nothing here," Emma snapped at him.

"Yes, I've noticed," Killian replied distractedly as he looked through the camp.

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying to find your boy, Swan," Killian sighed, crouching down near the ground. He picked up a string of brightly colored beads.

"You're taking long enough," Emma said, and Killian stood quickly, giving her a sharp stare. He held the bead necklace out to her. Emma raised an eyebrow and took it in one hand.

"They've not been gone long, from the looks of it. Maybe a day or two," he said, noting movement in the trees from the corner of his eyes. He smiled widely.

"One of them will come back for their lost necklace, especially with that engraving," he pointed towards a larger bead that Emma was examining.

"Why?"

"It's a symbol of marriage, a token...like a ring," Killian said. Emma looked at the necklace with a hint of disdain as her eyes traveled across the strange mark.

"The women wear it?"

"The men do too. You can come out now, darling," Killian said loudly, facing towards the trees. Emma's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the genuine smile on his face. She reached for sword and the rest of her crew became alert at the motion. Killian put a hand over hers.

"No need for that, Swan," he said in a low voice. He glanced over at her, then was suddenly hit by a blur of brown leather and bright beads. It nearly knocked him over, but he steadied himself, wrapping his arms tightly around the figure while Emma watched, her sword now drawn. Killian rolled his eyes slightly and let out a laugh.

"I missed you, you brute," a voice said, muffled against his chest before the girl pulled back to look up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Aye. Had to run and skin my crocodile," Killian smiled, noting Emma's confusion.

"You could have said goodbye."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter, lass," he protested. He turned towards Emma and the crew, and gestured towards his attacker.

"Ladies, meet Tiana."


	11. Let Loose a Little

_13 and a Half Years Ago_

Emma treaded quietly across the forest floor, some dead rabbits slung across her back beside a quiver full of arrows. She held a well-made bow in her left hand, and several throwing knives were hanging from her belt. She paused when she saw a large amount of smoke coming from the treetops, right where Robin's camp was located. She frowned. It wasn't like Robin to leave smoke signals for the Sheriff to find. Her pace quickened in worry as she sneaked up on the too-quiet camp.

Her home was completely torn apart. Supplies were scattered across the ground, and the tents were ripped apart. The tree houses had been burnt and were still smoldering. A spot of white caught Emma's eye as she took everything in. She was driven out of her stunned silence when she heard the whine, and she rushed over to see Ambrosia laying on her side, badly wounded.

"No...no, no, _no_, come on," Emma threw her rabbits and bow down, trying to do what she could to help the wolf. Robin had taught her the basics of healing, but he hadn't taught her how to shove entrails back into the body of a dying wolf. She felt vomit threaten to rise out of her stomach, but forced it downwards. Being sick wouldn't help anything. Her vision was blurry as she ripped her cloak off and placed it over her friend. The wolf rolled its eyes up at her, and Emma could swear she was thanking her. She laid down beside Ambrosia and sobbed harder when the wolf strained to lick her tears away. She curled into a fetal position and was holding the wolf long after its last breath had passed. Ambrosia had died in her arms.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma followed behind Hook and Tiana, still wary of the girl who had come out of nowhere, that Hook just happened to be friends with. She watched her closely, until her eyes were pulled away by the sights and sounds of the new camp Tiana led them to. About a hundred people were capable of camping here, and from what Emma could tell, that was around how many natives there were.

They seemed just as wary of Emma as she was as them. She kept a hand close to her sword just incase. She noticed the look Hook gave her at that, but she ignored it. She had the right to want to protect herself and her crew. Several dogs scampered across the ground, maneuvering between humans. She watched as Hook went out of his way to lean down and pet one of led them to a large tent and said she'd be back momentarily.

"She's off to find the chief," Hook told Emma when she gave him a questioning look. "He'll determine whether we can camp here tonight or not, and in the morning, we can ask questions."

"Why can't we ask questions now?" Emma frowned.

"It would be considered rude. You don't want to offend the chief, trust me," Hook gave her a warning look. Emma sighed and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

When Tiana returned, a tall man entered the tent behind her. He looked the crew over and gave Tiana a nod, then left again. Emma stood up to go after him, but Hook grabbed her ankle, almost causing her fall.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said, Swan?" he growled at her. Emma hesitated but finally sat back down and crossed her legs, despite the urge to get information on Henry. She had to- unfortunately- trust Hook on this one. She reminded herself that she was still captain, and the only reason she was listening to him was due to his knowledge of Neverland.

"Our evening meal will be served soon. You're welcome to look around the camp and sit by our fire," Tiana told Emma. Emma gave her a reluctant smile.

"Thank you," she said. Tiana gave Hook a last glance before disappearing out of the tent. Hook stood, and offered Emma a hand. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, come on. They tell stories by the fire, and have other entertainment. Let loose a little, Swan," he told her. Emma sighed before she gripped his hand and let him pull her upwards, ignoring the spark that happened whenever they touched.

"Maybe just once," she said in an even tone, and Hook grinned at her. She trailed after him as he led her to a huge fire set in the middle of the camp, still holding his hand. Several crew members followed, Ruby being one of them. Log benches surrounded the fire, and Hook made for the one where the native women sat. Emma made a face and choose the log opposite him after letting go of his hand.

They called the man who told stories the 'Tell Tale Man'. Emma listened closely as he relayed a story about a girl who fell in love with a frog. When the girl became a princess, she kissed the frog, and he turned into a prince. Emma rolled her eyes slightly, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

The stories continued throughout a supper of roast meat and vegetables that Emma couldn't place, but they were delicious. She was falling asleep to the Tell Tale Man's voice when she was full, and struggled to keep her eyes open.

She then noticed that on either side of her, two men were sitting. She tensed some, but they seemed harmless. One of them gave her a soft smile and offered her a string of beads. He was handsome. _Let loose a little, Swan_, Hook's words echoed in her head. How long had it been since she'd been with a man? Emma reached her hand out and took it from him. His smile widened into a full grin as she put the beads around her neck. He leaned in closer to her, putting an arm around her waist. Emma stiffened at first, but made herself relax.

"Thank you-" she began to tell him, but was interrupted when someone pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. She turned to see Hook right as he snatched the beads off her neck, looking furious.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, but Hook had turned to the native man, his eyes murderous as he threw the beads back to him.

"She doesn't know your ways. Get lost," he said, pointing at him threateningly with his hook. The man scurried off.

"What the hell was that about?!" Emma yelled at Hook again, and his attention turned back towards her.

"I told you about the marriage beads, Swan, there's others as well," he said through gritted teeth. "If you take one from a man, it's his invitation to take you. You're lucky I saw."

Emma was dumbfounded for a moment, then she was just angry.

"I can take care of myself, you idiotic parasite!"

"Oh, a parasite am I, now?" Hook raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. You are," she glared at him and turned on one heel, not really sure where she was headed, but she needed away from him.

* * *

Killian cursed when Emma started running off into the jungle. She was going to get herself bloody killed.

"Swan!" he yelled after her. She kept going. He quickened his pace and eventually caught up to her. "Swan, stop!" he said, and she finally paused and turned towards him.

"I don't need you coming out here to save me, Hook," she spat.

"If you didn't have me to take care of you, you'd be in a small tent being ravished by a man you don't know."

Emma strode towards Killian and poked him hard in the chest.

"Who says I didn't want to be? I could use a little release, for God's sake, my crew is all female!" she yelled. Killian gave a smirk at her frustration, but kept his mouth closed. She took a breath, and put a hand on her hip. "Here's the thing, bud. You may be our guide, but I'm still Captain, and I demand-" Emma let out a yelp as the ground lifted out from under them when she poked him again and knocked him back a step. They both flew skywards, bodies smashed together by the net trap.

"Oh, _wonderful_," Emma said sarcastically as she looked down. Killian sighed and gazed down as well. He had his sword and hook on him, but it would be a nasty fall. They'd both end up with broken bones or a snapped neck. Emma looked over at Killian.

"Don't start blaming this on me, Swan," Killian said, angrily. Who knew how long it would be before someone could lower them down?

"So what, it's my fault?" she asked.

"I didn't stumble backwards on my own."

"You deserved it."

"How's that? Please explain, as I'm sure you have time; this net isn't going to come down anytime soon, darling."

"You know why!" Emma yelled at him. Killian suddenly realized they were nose to nose.

"Really, lass, I'm clueless, go on, enlighten me," he snapped. Emma drove her elbow into his gut and he grunted.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?!"

"For being an infuriating, cocky, arrogant, demanding,_ stupidest_ son of a bitch pirate I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! _Damn you_, Killian!" Emma growled his proper name out. Killian's eyes widened marginally, but Emma didn't seem to be aware of the slip. No one had called him Killian in years...he couldn't count how many. He didn't even know how she knew his name. There were a few moments of silence before Killian's eyes narrowed at her and he retaliated, grabbing her wrist.

"You think I'm arrogant, you nightmarish, hard-headed, _stubborn_, fickle mumpsimus?! You're so focused on getting your son back you don't notice when people are trying to help you. You're so afraid of being hurt, of being betrayed, that you've made yourself incapable of trusting anyone! The next time you open your mouth to scorn or belittle anyone, take two seconds to determine that_ you_ aren't the bloody problem!" he growled, his hand tighter on Emma's wrist than he meant for it to be.

Emma squirmed to get away and hissed when his hook cut into her side. Killian winced, craning his neck to try and see the damage he'd caused. He hadn't meant to actually hurt her.

"Swan," he said in a concerned voice, pulling his hook back and out of the way. He reached out with his other hand and Emma slapped it away.

"Just don't touch me!" she yelled at him, holding a hand to her side.

"I can't exactly help it at the moment thanks to you getting us stuck up here!" Hook yelled back, fed up with Emma's walls. He took a breath to calm himself and nodded towards her right side. "How bad is it?"

"Just a scratch," Emma grumbled.

"The others will come looking for us eventually," Killian said, watching her. Her green eyes met his blue ones and he licked his lips nervously. Their position in the net was a bit...compromising, with Swan sitting almost completely in his lap. Whenever she shifted or tried to make herself more comfortable, he was very aware of how close her body was, pressed up against him. He was struggling to not react. And who could blame him? She was a beautiful woman. _Just not my type_, Killian thought to himself, trying to ignore the way the words in his head clearly rang as a lie.

"That sounds hopeful," Emma said grumpily, leaning back against her side of the net, trying to keep away from him as much as possible. Several minutes passed before Killian's curiosity got the better of him.

"How did you know my name?" he asked. Emma's eyes shot up to his, confused. "My name. You said it when you were yelling at me," he clarified, noting the blush that rose in Emma's cheeks.

"Oh. Um, AnnaMarie knew."

"AnnaMarie?" he asked. The name sounded familiar.

"She and her husband own the _Dutchman's Daughter,_" Emma referred to the tavern they met at. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. Killian's eyebrows scrunched together. Perhaps a few tales had stuck around about him back in the Enchanted Forest while he was in Neverland. He brushed it off, and silence struck once more.

As the sun began setting, Killian started to get nervous. It wasn't good to be out here after dark, not out in the jungle where nocturnal creatures lurked. The air began to get colder and colder as the sun disappeared more in the horizon. Killian reached out for Emma. She drew away from his hands and gave him a look.

"Body heat, Swan. Once it gets completely dark, it's going to be cold. Also, I would advise remaining as silent as the grave," he said in a whisper. Emma gave him a speculative look before moving closer to him, eventually finding a comfortable place with her head on his chest and arms around his waist. Killian gave the slightest of smiles as his arms wrapped around her as well. He kept his hook angled to the side, careful not to hurt her again, and his chin rested on the top of her head.

"Why did you pet the dog?" Killian heard Emma asked. He blinked a few times.

"Come again?"

"The dog at the camp," Emma muttered sleepily. "You went out of your way to pet it."

"Well, maybe I like dogs," Killian shrugged slightly. He felt Emma's lips pull up into a smile against his chest. "I used to have a dog when I was a lad. His name was Pascal."

"Mm," he heard Emma reply. He smiled some at her tiredness.

When darkness completely overtook Neverland, he felt Emma shiver. Both had them had been dressed for the heat of the day, but Emma had no covering over her arms, while Killian wore a long sleeved shirt. He tried to cover her bare skin as best as he could, and closed his eyes. He doubt he would sleep much- he was on alert. Emma's breathing evened against his chest as she fell asleep against him.

Killian woke when he heard rustling in the jungle and cursed himself for falling asleep. His eyes drifted down to Emma, then to the light of torches he could see heading their way. He had a gut feeling that it wasn't the natives. He nudged at Emma.

"Wake up Swan," he whispered in her ear. He could see the gleam of her eyes we she opened them. "We have company."


	12. What a Tragedy

_392 Years Ago_

Killian swatted at his neck when what felt like a fly landed on it. He was surprised to hear an indignant squeak and his head turned quickly, scanning the forest. There was nothing there. He drew his sword, poised to attack.

"Who's there?" he asked. No response. He began to get nervous; he could feel eyes watching him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight as sweat trickled down his skin.

"Who goes there?" he repeated in a strong voice and swiveled his sword to the side. "Show yourself!"

He gasped when he felt the tickling at the back of his neck again, and he lunged at the pest. He turned to see an orb of light floating mid air. In the center of it flew a tiny pixie with a smug smile, arms crossed over her chest, no bigger than his forefinger. He scowled.

"That's not funny, Tink," he reprimanded her. She beamed at him.

"Yes it was," she replied, letting out a laugh that sounded like bells chiming. Killian rolled his eyes as he started forward again, cutting through foliage with the help of his blade. He could hear Tinkerbell's iridescent wings flapping beside his ear to keep her afloat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice as small and delicate as her features. She landed on Killian's shoulder gracefully, and one hand gripped onto his hair for balance, her tiny fingers curling around it firmly.

"Looking for a way home," he answered as he continued tramping through the jungle.

"Why?"

"Jack's missing," Killian said sourly. "He went to visit the mermaids, or sirens, whatever the bloody hell they call themselves, a few days ago. He hoped to strike up some deal with Lorelei or Triton. He hasn't been back since, and I figured I could help out. I bloody hate mermaids."

"Why did he visit them?" Tink whined, a hint of disdain in her words. There was no love lost between the pixies and sirens of Neverland.

"To gain information on how to leave Neverland."

"Well, he could have just come to us, you know," Tink sniffed. Killian paused mid step and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her up and then setting her down on the palm of his other hand so he could look at her. Tink kicked her feet out, protesting the relocation.

"Who is 'us'? Do you know how to leave Neverland?"

"Pixie Hollow," Tink said, after making a show of glaring at his handling of her. She brushed her skirt off, pixie dust glimmering as it flew off of her and into the humid tropic air, then ran her fingers through her hair, putting it back into place perfectly. "And of course we do. We rule this island, after all," she pouted.

"Ha! Not according to the boys, you aren't!"

"Those half-savage brats?" Tink's eyes narrowed. "I'd hardly call them competition. They're a bunch of cowards and traitors."

"Ah, come on, Tink. Don't be like that. They're under some spell, I'm certain. Ever since the new boy showed up...it wasn't until after then they tried to drown me."

"You're lucky I was there to save you," her nose pointed upwards and she stomped on the center of his palm. Killian smiled fondly at her.

"Yes, I was. I'm forever indebted," he nodded in agreement, which seemed to please her. She batted her dark eyelashes up at him before turning serious.

"Why is Jack trying to leave Neverland?" she asked.

"The prophecy that sent him here turned out to be a lie...there's someone back in the Enchanted Forest that he's set on saving," Killian said as Tink leaped back over to his shoulder and he began walking again.

"Who?"

"It's a woman," he smiled slightly. "A wizard told us he could save her by coming here. He said the natives could help us. Turns out, they can't. They don't practice magic, though they like to make people think they do."

"Another thing I could have told you," Tink said proudly. "Take me back to Pixie Hollow. I have something that can take you home."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? No offense, Tink, but you do love to exaggerate. You should be a Tell Tale Woman, for the natives. They like wild stories," he smirked at her. Tink hopped on the top of his head and slid down in front of his face, hanging off his hair with both hands as she looked him one eye. Her lips were twisting to the side, pouting once more.

"I'm not a liar, Killy," she said. Killian cringed.

"Please don't call me that," he said, turning towards the direction of Tink's home. She swung back and forth in front of his face from where she hung. It was incredibly annoying, though he should be used to it by now. Killian carefully grabbed one of her wings and plucked her from his hair, placing her back on his shoulder and ignoring her yelps and kicks of protest.

"Ouch!" he yelled and clapped a hand to his neck where Tink had bit him. Pixies had unpleasantly sharp teeth, the little devils, but she hadn't bitten hard. It would still leave a mark. She stuck her tongue out at him as he glowered at her.

"Why do I even keep you around?" he grumbled as he continued to walk. Damn pixie.

"Because you love me, Killy," she smiled and tugged fondly at his earlobe. Killian shook his head and smiled back.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma stirred when she heard Hook's voice, calling her from the depths of her sleep. She tensed when she saw the torches and heard his warning. His hand on her back absentmindedly rubbed circles as a group of adolescents came into the clearing.

"Ahoy there, as you can see-" Hook began, but his voice cut off into a yell of pain when an arrow lodged itself into his right shoulder, much too close to where Emma's head had been resting for comfort.

"Silence!" a gravelly voice commanded. Emma looked at Hook with wide, worried eyes, trying to see the damage the arrow had caused. She couldn't tell in the poor light, and her gaze trailed down to the cloaked group now standing below them. Hook let out a grunt of pain as he craned his neck towards the voice.

Emma clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream when she felt them falling fast towards the ground. They stopped just before landing, and Emma let out a sigh of relief, which was cut short when they landed on the ground, only a few feet above it, but still enough to knock the wind from both of their lungs. She heard Killian let out a yell and groan after the impact that jarred his already injured shoulder.

She tried to disentangle them from the net, hoping they could escape, but the Lost Ones were on them right after the fall. Emma's hand found her sword, but the rope net snagged her wrist and she was disarmed by one of them. She snarled as they pulled her to her feet, and began struggling against them with all that was in her. She had to get Hook out of here and away from them, back to the natives camp where they could take care of his wound. She landed a hard kick to one of her captors, right between the legs, and managed to get the upper hand when he cursed and let go off her. The other Lost One tried to keep hold of her. She vaguely heard Hook telling her to calm down as she bit into the boy's ear until she tasted blood.

"Enough!" a voice yelled, and Emma was slammed against a tree by an invisible force. Magic. She glared at the boy who was pointing a wooden staff at her. Dirty blonde hair framed his face, and his eyes were ice cold to the point that they almost looked lifeless. They would have given Emma chills if she was't so damn angry. She spat blood that wasn't hers out of her mouth, aiming for staff boy, but missed. She could feel the glares of the two boys she had injured.

Hook was being held by three others, who didn't seem to care whether or not he was injured. They were being too rough with him, and Emma cringed at the treatment, but she could do nothing. There were around 10 boys in all, and at least one of them had strong magic. They were all in their teenage years, or so it looked like to Emma, and wore ragged dirty clothes. The boy with the staff pressed the end of it against Emma's chest, none too gently.

"Come now, Felix, there's no need-" Hook began.

"Shut up!" the boy turned his head to snarl at him, then looked back at Emma. The end of his staff traveled upwards, catching a lock of blonde hair on the end of it. "Who's your new lady friend, Hook? Did you tire of Tink?"

"I'm going to rip your spine out through your throat and feed your entrails to the dogs," Emma spat at Felix. He seemed taken aback by her aggressiveness, yet also amused.

"You're a feisty little thing. Pan would love to see her, don't you think?" he turned towards the rest of the boys, who nodded collectively. His grin turned dark as he looked between Hook and Emma. "Let's go on an adventure, shall we?"

* * *

Killian and Emma found themselves tied quite securely to a tree, sitting side by side. Last night had been a frozen hell as they tried to press close together for warmth after a good mile long trek through the moonlit forest. It was difficult to get any sleep in the bonds, but they had managed. Emma had been gagged almost as soon as she had been captured, while Killian remained free to converse. Now that the sun was up, Emma was struggling to get free again.

"The others will come looking for us," Killian reassured her. Emma threw him an exasperated glance and he smiled. "That was some nice work back there. I think you almost bit the bloody scoundrel's ear off. You're brilliant."

His compliment seemed to calm Emma some, and she slumped her head forward, relaxing. Her eyes trailed over to where the arrow was still protruding from his shoulder. The Lost Ones hadn't bothered with any medical care.

"It's alright, lass. I've had worse," he shrugged and smiled over at her. Emma sighed through her gag. She leaned her head back against the tree, and sweat trickled down her forehead from the strain of struggling against her bonds, and the hot sun blazing down on them. The tree didn't offer much shade, and Killian figured that was exactly what their captors had aimed for.

By the time noon came, Killian's mouth was unbearably dry. Emma had dozed off sometime ago, and her head fell against Killian's uninjured shoulder a few minutes later. His wound was becoming more and more painful as time went on, and he was sure the unforgiving heat wasn't helping any.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, but the next time he opened his eyes, stormy gray ones looked back at him. He jumped, startled by the intruder, but a smile of recognition came to his face.

"Took you long enough, dear," he said, his voice hoarse from the lack of water.

"Beggars can't be choosers, pirate,"the woman smiled and took a flask off her belt, carefully trickling some water into his mouth. She next got out a knife and began cutting his bonds.

"Her too," he gestured towards his companion as the feeling returned to his good hand. However, the woman was already setting Emma free before he spoke. She tapped on Emma's shoulder, and her eyes flew open. She tensed, ready to defend herself, but made the connection when she saw the cut ropes on the ground.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No time for that, Swan," Killian said in a whisper and groaned as he stood up, with the woman's help. Emma hopped onto her feet as well as the woman put his arm around her shoulder to help him along.

"Come, quickly," the woman said, motioning to Emma. Emma helped her carry Killian away, and they headed towards the jungle as quickly as they could. She led the pair down an old animal trail that was mostly overgrown, but she navigated them through it with expertise. When they reached a waterfall, Emma gave the woman a cautious look.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my home," the woman replied, "there's a cave behind the waterfall. The boys don't know anything about it. Be careful- don't let him slip," she said as they began walking over wet, moss-covered rocks.

"I'm fine, Snow" Killian said, watching the ground and every assisted step he took.

"Sure you are," Snow smiled as they reached the cave behind the waterfall. Killian looked around-it was shelter from rain and the heat of the Neverland sun. A campfire was smoldering off to the side, protected from drafts by supplies gathered near it. Two small cots were spread out near the fire, with thick wool blankets to protect from the chilly nights.

It suited Snow well. They had been friends for many years during his second stay in Neverland. She had been working to try and leave Neverland, to return to a husband and child that had been without her for thirty years. Unfortunately, Killian hadn't been able to take her along with him due to unforeseeable circumstances during his escape. He was glad she didn't hold a grudge against him for it.

Snow and Emma carefully let Killian down on one of the cots, and he let out a groan. Sweat beaded on his forehead as Snow crouched down in front of him.

"Who are you?" Emma asked Snow, whose green cloak flapped in a small breeze, pulling back over her shoulders to reveal a mostly leather wardrobe.

"A friend," she replied with a smirk. "Snow White, but you can call me Snow." She introduced herself while inspecting the arrow in Killian's shoulder. He saw Emma sit down from the corner of his eye.

"Will he be okay?" Emma asked.

"Right as rain when I'm done with him," Snow confirmed, then gave Killian a sympathetic smile. "It's going to hurt."

"Just get on with it," Killian said, gritting his teeth together. When Snow had fully tended to the wound- getting the arrow out and wrapping his shoulder up- he leaned against the cave wall tiredly.

"_Bloody_ hell,"grumbled as Snow tossed the arrow to the side, and Emma watched them with interest.

"Don't act like such a child," Snow said as she began re-buttoning his shirt. She carefully eased it back onto his shoulders. Killian locked eyes with Emma, who was still sitting quietly, watching them.

"Cheer up, Swan. I'm going to live," Killian smirked. Emma's lips curled upwards just barely, but worry had settled well on her face.

"What a tragedy," she shot back at him in a deadpanned voice.

"At least you get to enjoy the view," he said, noting that she was still staring at him. Emma blinked, shook her head, then scowled at him.

"Still the same Hook I know," Snow said, shaking her head at him.

"Thanks," Killian said as he looked down at his shoulder. Snow did a good job at fixing him up, as always.

"We should go back to camp," Emma said.

"No. The Lost Ones will be swarming this area looking for you two. You'll have to stay the night," Snow said. "I insist."

"My crew will be wondering where we are," Emma frowned.

"Your crew?" Snow's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Emma let out a huff.

"Yes, my pirate crew," she looked over at Killian. He was watching the exchange with a smirk on his face all the while.

"She gets offended if you haven't heard of her. The notorious Emma Swan," Killian said.

Snow gasped.

"Did you say Emma?"


	13. Because You Matter

_390 Years Ago_

Killian sneaked around the camp. He watched the boys- his old friends, the traitors- as they prepared their supper, seeming innocent besides the fact that there was a girl tied up to a tree and gagged a few feet away from them. From what Killian could tell, the new boy, Felix, had left. Who knew where he was off too, Killian didn't know, but now was the best time to make a move if he was going to make it. He could see the panic in the girl's eyes from where he crouched- she couldn't be more than seven years old. He couldn't just leave her there and abandon her- they were going to rip her shadow away.

He drew a dagger from his belt and began sleuthing his way around the edge of the camp, towards the tree she was tied to. From the looks of it, she was a native. She wore leather beaded clothes and her hair was braided tightly against her scalp, also decorated with colored beads.

"Shh," Killian said as he came up beside the girl, hidden by the shadows. She jumped and looked over at him with wide eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm here to help," he whispered, cutting the ropes from her wrists and waist, and slipping the gag off her mouth. He placed his dagger in his right hand, then offered her his left, beckoning her to come with him. The girl looked distrusting and scared, but she grasped his hand tightly, and they silently made their way into the woods, stealthily moving further and further away from the camp.

Killian scoffed when they were out of sight and hearing distance. The boys obviously hadn't been watching their captive very well, though Killian knew from experience that their attention span was pretty short, especially when they were distracted by important matters such as food. He sheathed his dagger and lifted the girl up into his arms, continuing to walk as he carried her.

"Are you a native?" he asked her. She studied him with those dark, wide eyes, then nodded. Killian smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered shyly.

"Excellent. My name's Killian. Killian Jones," he added his last name for good measure, "I'm going to take you home. What's your name?"

"Tiana," she answered with a small smile, "but all my friends call me Tiger Lily."

"Why's that?" Killian asked.

"Because Momma always puts a tiger lily in my hair. I lost it when they trapped me," Tiana said and shivered at the memory.

"Well, you're safe with me, Tiger Lily. I'll have you back to your Momma in no time," he told her and quickened his pace through the dark forest. Tiana smiled and held onto him tightly as they traveled back to her home.

* * *

_30 Years Ago_

Snow held her daughter close to her body as she hid away in one of the rooms of the castle. They were under attack, and as usual, Regina was the culprit. She gazed down at the baby and smiled. She was fast asleep, swaddled in a white knit blanket inscribed with her name in purple ribbons- Emma.

Her eyes squeezed shut in a silent prayer as she heard the clashing of swords and yelling that echoed throughout the castle. She cradled Emma tighter, and her eyes shot open when the door to the secret room swung open, hitting the wall.

"Graham!" Snow exclaimed in relief when she saw the huntsman. He gave her a sharp look and placed a finger over his lips.

"Quiet, now. Come with me," he nodded. A tear made its way down Snow's cheek.

"I'll slow you down," she said, not confident at all in her ability to run just after giving birth. Graham strode over, leaning down and putting his hands on her arms.

"I can carry you if you need me to, there's no time, Regina is on her way," Graham said. His eyes stared into hers and after a few seconds, Snow knew he could see the resolution in them. He couldn't carry them both, not safely.

"No, no. Take her. Take Emma. It's her best s-shot," Snow's voice shook as she held back her sobs. Graham hesitated when Snow held the infant out to him, then carefully cradled Emma in his arms. She pulled out a necklace and handed it to him as well. "Make sure she keeps this. It may help me find her someday. Take care of her," Snow said, "Please."

"You know I will," Graham said, pocketing the necklace and leaning in to place a kiss on Snow's forehead before he vanished with her daughter.

Snow leaned back against the rock wall of the castle, and her whole body shook as she cried, already grieving for her daughter.

"Well, well. I was looking for you," came a snide voice from the doorway. Snow raised her head to see Regina's silhouette.

"What more could you possibly take from me, Regina?" she asked. Regina stepped forward into the light.

"You have _no_ idea," she said, smirking. With a jerk of magic, Snow was forced onto her feet. "Your dear husband has fallen ill, it seems. He's trapped in, well...dreamland, I guess you'd call it. As for you, _Snow White_," she said her name with a snarl, and Snow's heart dropped to her stomach at the news of Charming. "You are going far, far away. Where I never have to see you again, and you'll be miserable for all eternity while I bask in that knowledge. You want a happy ending? Have mine. Now, where is the child? She hasn't met her step grandmother yet. It is a girl, right?"

"She's gone," Snow said in a satisfied voice, holding this one last victory over Regina- it was the only victory that mattered. The smirk dropped from Regina's face.

"What do you mean, '_gone_'?!" she demanded, eyes darting around the small room, as if Snow had somehow hidden the child inside it.

"You won't lay a finger on her," Snow White said. Concern for Charming began to grow stronger. She knew what the sleeping curse was lie, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, least of all her true love.

"The same can't be said for you," Regina growled and grabbed Snow's arm. Snow couldn't fight back against the magic Regina held her with. The Evil Queen strode towards Emma's nursery with Snow stumbling alongside her. Regina let go of her and looked around with a smile once they were in the baby's room. Snow gasped when she saw Charming laying on the floor, and it killed her that she couldn't go to him. She was inches away, yet unable to break his curse with true love's kiss.

"Have you not done enough, Regina? I spared your life. Can we not end this endless battle?" Snow asked as tears trailed down her face and dripped off her chin, onto the floor.

"_No_," Regina glared at her, then dug a glass vial out of her pocket. "Do you know what this is, Snow?" she asked, holding up the vial. It was filled with shiny dust. Snow didn't answer, but that didn't seem to bother Regina. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good.

"These are the ashes of an enchanted tree, mixed with pixie dust from Neverland. Yes, Neverland- you best get used to the name, since that's where you're going," she raised an eyebrow. Snow didn't get a chance to reply before Regina threw the vial to the floor and it shattered. A portal started forming, becoming a giant whirlpool in the middle of the room, and Snow began panicking.

"Please, Regina, don't do this," she said desperately, gazing between Charming and the Evil Queen. Regina shoved Snow into the portal in response. The last thing Snow saw was Regina's cruel smile as she was sucked into oblivion, to a world without her husband and daughter.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Yes, Emma," Emma frowned as she confirmed her name, raising an eyebrow at Snow. Snow seemed to be having trouble breathing as her eyes shot down to Emma's neck, to the chain that held her silver swan. The swan was hidden beneath Emma's shirt.

"Can I...can I see your necklace?" Snow hesitated. Emma shrugged, baffled as she pulled the swan from her shirt and showed it to Snow.

Emma sat stock still as Snow grabbed her and hugged her. Her first instinct was to protect herself and push the woman away, but something kept her frozen. Hook watched with wide eyes as Snow clung to Emma.

"Emma...oh, it's _you_, it's really _you_," Snow said, and the words stirred Emma back into defense mode. She pushed Snow away from her roughly.

"What the hell? I'm who?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Snow put a hand over her mouth.

"My _Emma_. You're my Emma. My daughter," she was finally able to get out. Emma gave her an incredulous look.

"You're fucking crazy, woman," she finally said, "my parents are dead. Died a long time ago."

"No, no, we didn't, we were _cursed_...oh, Emma," Snow reached out and placed a hand on her arm, still overcome with emotion. Emma flinched away from her touch.

"_No_," Emma said firmly and stood, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Snow stood as well, watching her daughter carefully. Emma tensed. She didn't believe her, she couldn't believe her. Emma had told herself for years and years that her parents were dead and there was no hope of finding them or their fates. She had no expectations when it came to having a family, save for Henry. Henry was the only family that mattered anymore.

"Emma, honey..."Snow's voice trailed off, unsure of what to say to her daughter. Her face then brightened. "The necklace, the one you...you still wear. I know the words on the back, Charming and I had them specially engraved. '_We will always find you_,'"Snow recited.

Emma gave her a stunned look. It was close, but a word off. She unclasped the necklace and inspected the back of the silver swan. '_I will always find you_.' Close, but that was enough for Emma to stay in denial.

"No," Emma repeated. "It's '_I_'. _I will always find you_," she gulped, then looked over to Hook, who had been watching this all silently. His eyes searched hers and Emma had to jerk her head away to avoid the emotions tugging at her chest. She was _not_ going to cry in front of him.

"It should be '_we_'," Snow frowned, looking confused. "Graham must have gotten you a new one. The first was probably lost." Emma stiffened when she mentioned her first guardian.

"What do you know about _Graham_?" she demanded.

"He was the head of our guard, the huntsman. He was supposed to care for you...he rescued you from the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" Emma raised an eyebrow. She'd heard of the woman, but never had a particular interest in her. "What would the Evil Queen want with me?"

"She wanted you as her own child. She wanted to corrupt you, make you like her, take you away from us," Snow said softly. Emma let out a laugh that was dangerously close to a sob.

"Lady, I didn't need an evil queen to corrupt me. I got that way all by myself," she chortled, looking down and away from Snow's gaze.

She glanced back over to Hook. He looked tired. She drew her attention towards him, ignoring Snow for the time being as she went over and crouched beside Hook, noting the paleness of his face and the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"You're in pain," she stated.

"Nothing I can't handle, lass," he rolled his eyes slightly. Emma turned towards Snow.

"You have any herbs to help him or anything?" she asked, keeping her tone professional. Snow frowned.

"Yes, they're back in the caves," she sighed, nodding towards the pitch black chasm the current cave they were in led to. She hesitated, looking like she wanted to say more, before she grabbed a torch and headed in that direction.

"Why are you avoiding the truth?" Hook asked after a very pregnant pause. Emma sat beside him.

"I'm not," she snapped, "I'm just...I don't trust her."

"You don't trust _anyone_," Hook scoffed.

"That's not true," Emma protested, "I trust...Ruby. And Henry."

"Not with everything. Ruby's merely your first mate, and Henry's your eleven year old son. I'd wager you've never completely opened up to them," Hook arched an eyebrow at her. Emma grasped for a response, not sure how to argue back with him because deep down, she knew he was right.

"How's the shoulder?" she asked, avoiding the issue once more.

"Tired of you deflecting," Hook said sharply.

"Why does it even matter to you?" she asked.

"Because _you_ matter, Emma," he looked at her. Emma shifted uncomfortably but kept eye contact, feeling as if he was staring into her very soul.

"And how's that?" she asked quietly. Hook opened his mouth to answer, but Snow returned at that moment. She crouched down on the other side of Hook and crushed the dried leaves in her hand.

"Chew these up, it should help with the pain. They don't taste very good," she warned, easing the herbs in his mouth since his right arm was injured, and he was pretty much helpless. Hook made a face as he chewed them, and Snow brought a flask of water up to his lips. "Sorry, they're bitter," she apologized as Hook drank. He sighed tiredly when he was done.

"Thank you," he said civilly. Snow smiled.

"You're being well-mannered. And that's how I know you're really not feeling good," she teased lightly. "You should lay down. Take August's cot," she gestured. Hook nodded, and Snow helped him lay down, pushing the blankets to the side. They wouldn't be needed until nightfall, when it became chilly. Emma watched the whole interaction with interest, noting how Snow was actually _mothering_ him. And that Hook was _letting_ her.

"Who's August?" she asked after Hook closed his eyes.

"A good friend. I've known him since he was a child, back in the Enchanted Forest. He was snatched from his home by...him."

"Him? Who is him?" Emma frowned.

"Felix. The leader of the Lost Boys...or Lost Ones, I suppose that's now the more accurate term. He's always looking for new recruits. August managed to escape after Neverland's magic had some unfortunate effects on him."

"Do you think that's why my son was kidnapped and brought here? To be one of them?" Emma asked urgently. Snow fidgeted slightly, not looking at Emma.

"Well...that's not exactly what happened," she frowned. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what you know," she demanded.

"Ah...well...August, he knew I was looking for a way to get back to you. He just...went about things the wrong way, but he had good intentions. He was on Hook's crew, and he returned to the Enchanted Forest with him," she nodded towards the sleeping pirate, "He started looking for you then, and, well, he snatched up Henry and brought him here. He said he knew you would follow. I'm very,_ very_ sorry about that," Snow said. Emma began shaking, anger filling her entire system.

"Are you telling me my child was _taken from me_ just so you could get yours back?! _Where_ is Henry?!" Emma demanded. Snow held her hands up.

"I'm so sorry, Emma, if I had known what he was doing I would have put a stop to it, I'm truly sorry. There was trouble when he brought Henry here...The Lost Ones have him. I've been following and tracking them for a good while now, trying to figure out where they're keeping him. Usually he'd be one of them by now, but he's not," Snow said. Emma stared at her blankly, processing all the information she'd been given. A sudden fear gripped her. What if Henry was dead?

She stood up again.

"I have to go find him," she said, drawing her sword. Snow stood up, putting a hand on her arm.

"You can't. They outnumber you, and we don't have a plan. Rushing in blindly, as heroic as it may be, will not save your son," Snow told her, and Emma took a long, deep breath. She was right. She looked back down at Hook's sleeping form, and her shoulders slumped slightly. Hook wasn't going to be much help, either, injured.

"I have a crew back at the native's camp," Emma said slowly, "15 women. Do you think that's enough?"

"Maybe," Snow bit her bottom lip. "The Lost Ones have magic, that's the problem."

"I don't care. I'm going to get my son back no matter what it takes. I'll fight them, magic or not," she said, sheathing her sword. A little magic wasn't going to stand between her and Henry.


	14. You Won't Need Reminded

_28 Years Ago_

Snow leaned against her wooden staff as she perched on the large rock, hidden in the thick jungled forest, but close enough to the edge of a cliff that she could gaze out to the mirrored ocean of Neverland. There had only been one ship she'd spotted in the two years she had been trapped here, and that was the _Jolly Roger_.

After saving the captain's ass from the cannibals at the cove, the pirates that crewed the ship owed her plenty of favors. Captain Hook wanted to give her something in return for her ensuring his survival, gold and treasures, but she wouldn't accept. It had just been the right thing to do, and doing the right thing was in Snow White's nature. Maybe someday she would need them to come to her rescue.

She grinned widely when one of the friends she made in Neverland flew down and landed on her shoulder. The small blue bird chirped in her ear, and her expression became troubled as she deciphered the bird's message. A new batch of boys had been brought in by the Shadow, and one of them had escaped. Snow would have to find that boy before Felix and the others did. She stood and stretched, dusting her clothes off, before she began following the bird as it guided her north. She moved stealthily between the trees and undergrowth, well acquainted with the lay of the land by now.

About two miles in, the bird veered left. Snow stopped beside the small, trickling stream it led her to, and paused completely when she heard a slight rustle in the bushes.

"I won't hurt you," she said, to reassure the boy she could not yet see, but knew was there. A tuft of hair slowly peeked from the top of the bush, followed by a scattering of freckles and big eyes that Snow recognized well.

"_Pinocchio_?" she gasped, rushing forward to the boy. Recognition colored his face; he was taller and older-looking than she recalled, and his hat was missing, but it was definitely the same boy. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she reached for him. Pinocchio let her gather him in her arms, and embraced her.

"It took me from my home, and I was dropped here, but I escaped, they were running after me, but I hid and stayed quiet, and they left, and I'm so hungry," the boy rambled, frightened. Snow gave him a small squeeze and combed his hair back out of his face.

"It's okay, I'm here," she reassured him, "I'll take care of you." Pinocchio nodded tiredly, resting his small forehead against her shoulder. Snow could feel her heart melt. The boy was quite a bit older than her Emma, but it felt good to hold a child in her arms, someone who needed her to protect them. Motherly instinct came out and she set forward towards her hideout with Pinocchio in her arms. She'd see that he was well fed and taken care of. Neverland was no place for an innocent child.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

August clung fast to the railing of the ship as they began sailing quickly towards the vast portal to escape Neverland. He could hear the hiss of the mermaids surrounding the ship as they tried to capsize them, but Hook kept the ship afloat with the expertise he had gained after centuries of being one with the helm. Otherwise, they would be fish food.

"Hold on!" Hook yelled to his crew as they zoomed into the windy whirlpool. They were encased by water, and then suddenly, everything was clear, with no mermaids in sight, or wind trying to blow them astray. August looked around with wide eyes. They were in the middle of a very calm sea- they had made it.

Hook grinned as they sailed towards land under his guidance. August knew he was out for the Dark One, but he had no idea how the captain planned on killing him. As far as he knew, it couldn't be done, but Hook assured him that thanks to the pixies, he had a way. He wouldn't tell August any more. He wanted to keep that information safe and secret, and told August he wasn't the most trustworthy man.

August sighed as they docked for the night at a small port town. He squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't wanted to leave Neverland. But he was back in the Enchanted Forest now, and he had work to do. For one, he had to find his father and make sure he was okay, but he wondered if he was still alive. And secondly, he had to find Emma for Snow. He would put those two missions on the top of his list of priorities, and try not to think about Tiana waiting for him, worlds away.

* * *

_One and a Half Years Ago_

August had done what he could, but there was no way Emma was going to believe him, from what he had observed. The woman was ruthless. She'd sooner run him through than listen to him, and August wasn't going to risk his life. He had Tiana to get back to. So he started focusing more on her son, Henry, and less on Emma. He didn't have any other purpose besides this and returning to his true love, since his father had died while he was gone.

Henry was the single most important thing in Emma's life, and August was certain she'd go to the ends of the earth for her son. So when he saw the opportunity, he took it, and kidnapped Henry, leaving obscure clues here and there that he knew Emma would find.

He had already collected a magic bean from one of his contacts, and he would use it to take Henry. Jack had another bean, so he knew Emma would be able to follow, and he gave Jack specific instructions on what to do. He owed this to Snow- he knew how long she had been waiting to see her daughter, and when this was all over, he'd be a hero. They'd both be thanking him.

* * *

_Present Day_

Two _days_ they had wasted in this bloody cave, and Emma was getting sick of it. She knew Hook wasn't in really good condition to travel, and she couldn't leave him alone- Snow would have to guide her if she were to go back to camp. So she found herself tossing rocks at the cave wall while Hook watched her. She caught his amused stare, and glared over at him.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"Not at all, lass," Hook shook his head. Emma's eyes narrowed at the name, or endearment, whichever it was. Being injured had done nothing to curb Hook's tendency to flirt, unfortunately. But it was either hang out with him or Snow, and she had chosen him. She couldn't stand being alone for very long, though she wasn't about to admit that to anyone, and she didn't know how to act around her supposed mother.

"You should have gone on without me, instead of sitting here stewing," Hook told her. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I still have to think of plans to get Henry back, anyway. I could use the thinking time."

"Really? Because last I remembered, you were _destructively_ impatient to find the lad. What's changed?" Hook asked. Emma ran her forefinger through the dirt of the cave floor.

"Nothing's changed," she muttered. She stiffened when someone approached, then relaxed when Snow appeared, bow in hand.

"I carried news to your crew about the situation. I think Hook can travel today without hurting himself too much," she smiled. Emma jumped up when a man entered the cave behind Snow. Snow didn't seemed alarmed however, and put a hand on the man's shoulder. He had bright blue eyes and dark black hair, and gave Emma an unsure smile.

"Emma," Snow hesitated. "This...this is August."

Emma didn't have to think twice before striding over and punching August in the face as hard as she could. Snow gasped loudly as August's head snapped backwards and he fell to the ground from the force of the blow.

Emma was ready to kill the man. After the initial punch, her hand grabbed for the sword hanging at her side, but someone came behind her and restrained her arms. She felt cool metal pressing against her left wrist. Hook.

"Let me go!" she demanded, kicking him in the shin as she gave August a murderous gaze. All she could see was red, and the blood already trickling from August's nose. She would cause him much more pain before this was over with. "He _took_ him! He took _my son_ from me!" Emma yelled. Hook merely grunted when Emma kicked him and stomped on his foot. He held her tightly against his chest in a vice grip, refusing to release her.

"Emma, please, just calm down, don't do anything rash," Snow said, standing in front of August to protect him from Emma.

"After what he did? _Hell no_!" Emma snarled, fighting harder against Hook's surprisingly strong grip, considering he was injured.

"Killing him won't solve anything, love," Hook said in a strained voice.

"It'll solve the problem of him being _alive_!" Emma growled back at Hook, elbowing him hard in the gut. He grabbed her arm and kept it in place to avoid ay more damage. His heavy, labored breathing sounded in her ear, and she could feel his hot breath against her face.

"Lass, he has information on the Lost Boys. He knows his way around them," he said, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear and his thumb making circles along the soft skin at the crease of her elbow, all serving to slowly calm her down and distract her from August. It took awhile for rationality to return to her. Sudden concern spiked for Hook when he let out a small, pained groan. She tried to twist her body around to face him, but he was still holding her tight.

"You've hurt yourself," she said, worried. She vaguely registered Snow tending to August from the corner of her eye as she tried to crane her neck back to see Hook. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aye, so I have."

"_I_ hurt you," she corrected herself, attempting to ignore the way his body was pressed firmly against hers, and how she instinctively wanted to lean back, to make herself flush against him. _Get it together, Emma_. She tried to turn around towards him again, but he wouldn't allow her to. She breathed out an aggravated huff.

"I won't kill August. Yet," she grumbled.

"Promise?" Hook asked, his mouth just barely tickling against the hairs on the back of her neck. Emma suppressed a shiver.

"Yes," she answered. He loosened his grip on her, enough for her to turn around in his arms, bringing their faces closer than was strictly comfortable. Emma took an abrupt step back and looked at his shoulder. Blood was seeping through the bandages that had been changed that morning. Emma let out a hiss.

"Idiot," she said, pushing him to sit down. He did as instructed, and Emma frowned at his unexpected compliance as she kneeled down next to him, concerned. "Snow," she called out.

Snow rushed over and immediately began tending to Hook as Emma watched with rapt attention. His eyes were half-lidded, making Emma feel even more guilty. She hadn't been_ thinking_ when he had restrained her- she'd been too dead-set on feeding August his own tongue in chopped up pieces. Not that it wasn't still an option. She kept her mouth pressed into a thin line, trying to ignore the presence of him behind her.

"Snow," a different female voice said, and Emma had to turn in August's direction to see who it was. Tiana. Tiana smiled at her, but positively lit up when she saw August, who stepped forward to embrace her.

"You came," Snow said brightly, gazing upwards from where she was rewrapping Hook's shoulder. Emma rolled her eyes as Tiana pressed her lips to August's. It was a bit of surprise, but she tried not to make it lessen her opinion of Tiana too much. She didn't know the whole story.

"What happened?" Tiana asked as she cupped August's face, ignoring Snow, instead looking at the bruise forming just under his left eye.

"Emma packs quite the punch," August answered. Tiana's brows furrowed and she looked at Emma, opening her mouth to say something, but August stopped her. "It was well deserved."

Tiana was silent for a moment, taking in everything before her eyes landed on Hook.

"You look terrible," she told him bluntly. Hook grinned.

"You're always _so_ charming, dear," he replied. Tiana smiled softly.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright, and you all returned to our camp safely. We should go before sunset, if you can travel," Tiana nodded towards Hook. He nodded back, standing up before Snow had the chance to button his shirt back up, leaving it open and hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"Aye. I can make the journey."

"Good," Tiana said. Snow crossed her arms and gave Hook a small glare when he pushed her away as she tried to button his shirt again. Apparently he wanted it left open. Not that Emma was complaining.

"Why are you helping us?" Hook asked Tiana, swaying to the side some. Emma grabbed hold of his right arm to steady him. He winked at her. Emma ignored it, keeping her expression neutral. Her skin burned where she was touching him, and that was much harder to ignore.

"Why wouldn't I? You saved my life years ago from the Lost Boys. There's a debt owed between us," Tiana said. August put his arm around her shoulders, an adoring look on his face.

"You know I would never call on that debt," Hook said, leaning against Emma, who was surprised at the information. Hook, a hero? _Who would have thought?_ Tiana shrugged.

"It's still owed," she said simply. By then, Snow had packed all the things they needed in one of her satchels, and looked to Emma with a small smile.

"You got him?" she referred to Hook, whose was resting some of his weight on her. Emma could barely stand it- not the weight, but the way that her mind was acutely aware of every place their skin made contact, of how close he was, of the scent of him that she couldn't quite place.

"Aye," Emma responded a few beats too late and they started walking, leaving the cave.

"Swan?" Hook asked. Emma glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Remind me never to stand between you and your son," he said.

"You won't need reminded," Emma said, glaring at the back of August's head as they made their way back to the native's camp.


	15. We Have a Ruby

_20 Years Ago_

August stared into the water as he sat on the bank of the reflective river. He looked pathetic. Selfless, brave, and true...he couldn't keep that promise he had made long ago. He had abandoned the task of searching for a way back from Neverland, and had fallen in with some mermaids...not literally, but close enough. And then there was the sea witch who had deceived him. He had almost gotten both Hook and Snow killed while succumbing to his darker side.

There had been a price to pay, but magic worked much differently in Neverland. It was more vicious and less merciful. Which was why instead of reverting to a puppet, he was now sitting by the river, looking at the ugly, wart covered face that stared back at him accusingly. This was his own fault, so he could not place the blame on anyone else.

He croaked when he heard someone approaching from the forest behind him. A young woman was revealed as she pushed branches apart, the leaves she stepped on making crackling sounds. She didn't notice him as she knelt down to wash her face and gulp down some water from her cupped hands. She then pressed her palms together and took a deep breath, appearing discombobulated.

"Hello," he said, and the woman jumped, water splashing as her eyes darted around the area, searching for the source of the voice. The beads in her hair swung back and forth, clinking against one another.

"I'm over here," August said, and leapt towards her.

"Where? Who are you?" she asked nervously, her fists clenched. August sighed, peering up from where he was seated by her half-bared leg.

"Right here. I'm the frog," he said, croaking again at the last part of his sentence. Her dark eyes landed on him and widened.

"You can talk," she said in disbelief, moving a beaded braid out of her face. If a frog could smile, August would have.

"Yes, at least I kept that trait. I'm August," he introduced himself, giving her the name he had chosen while he was among the mermaids.

"Tiana," the girl said uncertainly, eyeing him. She settled back on the ground and slipped her leather shoes off, then dipped her toes into the cool water. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, it's a long story," he said.

"Were you a human, before?"she inquired softly, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Yes. And also a puppet, but that's irrelevant."

"How is being a puppet irrelevant?" she asked, releasing a chiming laugh from her full lips.

"Considering that I'm now a frog, I have bigger things to worry about," he chuckled at the irony, then croaked again. Tiana's head tilted to one side as she studied him, her eyes moving back and forth across his grotesque features.

"Is there anyway to fix you?" she asked.

"No. Not that I know of. Of course, I don't have many resources, as a picayune amphibian."

For the next few weeks, Tiana came to visit August and keep him company everyday. He didn't wander far from the river, as he was always afraid he might miss her visits. He asked her to send messages to Snow White. Shortly after, Snow had dropped by, but he had hidden from her, too ashamed to show his face. He could only imagine the disgust she would feel when she saw what he had become. He was no longer the sweet little child she used to care for.

One week, Tiana didn't show up at all, and August began to get increasingly worried. When he decided the next day he would leave to make some inquiries about her lack of visitation, she conveniently showed up that evening, looking slightly frazzled.

"What? What's wrong?" August asked, concerned. Tiana beamed at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited. I was too busy avoiding an arranged marriage," she chuckled, sitting down on the river bank. She seemed uneasy over something.

"An arranged marriage?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he wished to know the whole story. Tiana slanted down towards him.

"I managed to avoid it," she said, "on the condition that I find true love."

"True love?" he asked, heart sinking.

"Yes. Have you heard much about it?"

"Not really," he said, "I knew Prince Charming and Snow White, but that's about it."

"Well...true love's kiss can break any curse, you know. Snow told me so," she smiled even more. August's expression became perplexed.

"I hope you find what you're looking for then," he said.

"Oh. I believe I have," said Tiana, and leaned down further, surprising August when she kissed the top of his head. He felt like he was drifting as irridescent waves rippled out around them in a circle, and his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he found himself eye to eye with Tiana.

"What? I don't understand," he gripped at his throat, gasping when he felt scruff around his neck, looking down to see human hands and arms. He flashed his wide eyes to Tiana's face, completely shocked. She had turned him human again, only this time, instead of a boy, he was a man.

"August," she smiled, cupping his face in both of her hands as she looked at him, her thumbs brushing across his jawline lovingly.

"What happened?" he breathed out.

"True love's kiss," she said, voice overwhelmed as she surged forward to kiss him again and he embraced her. Her arms clung to him tightly and he smiled into the kiss, more happy in that moment than he could ever remember being.

* * *

_Present Day_

"They won't help you," Tiana said. Emma crossed her arms angrily and huffed, thoroughly impatient. They'd made it back to the native's camp yesterday, and a physician tended to Hook's wound. He was doing progressively better, but the shoulder was stiff. As for Emma, she had spent her time squabbling with the elders the eventual attack on the Lost Ones. Tiana ended up speaking to them for her, but so far, the news didn't look good.

"Why not?" Emma asked, voice heated.

"We had made a peace treaty with the Lost Boys so they wouldn't confiscate our children. The elders do not want to break it," Tiana said softly, nearing August.

"So they're just going to sit around and let other people's kids get kidnapped?" Emma snapped and gripped at her hair, about to lose it with all the crap that was being thrown at her. She paced back and forth, feeling crazed.

"They're a peaceful people," Hook jumped in. "They can fight, but they won't if they believe the risk is too much. And they don't owe you or I any favors."

"They might not, but I do. I'll help," Tiana nodded.

"I will fight as well," August added in. Emma glared at him, rage still boiling hot in her stomach.

"Damn right you will. You're the reason Henry is in danger!" she yelled at him. August looked down shamefully, but to Emma, it seemed all too insincere.

"Emma, I didn't mean-"

"I don't fucking care what your intentions were! You stole my son from me. You _will_ pay," she threatened him, her forefinger jabbing the air in front of her, pointed in his direction. Hook positioned himself in between them and held his hook up, considering his right arm was still limited in its motion.

"This helps nothing. Now, lass," he swiveled towards Emma, "it's been a long day, and it's getting late. I suggest a good night's sleep before we plan anything further." There was a pause of silence as he and Emma gazed at each other, before she finally nodded, after her eyes quickly dashed down to his lips then back to his eyes. He was right, she _was_ tired.

But she was still going to make sure her August problem was dealt with before she went to sleep.

Tiana and August left to go to their own tent, and Emma made a show of marching to the tent where her crew were sleeping, to keep Hook off her trail. She slipped inside and then snuck out the back, circling around camp until she arrived at Tiana and August's tent. Then, she waited.

When she was certain they were sleeping, she drew a dagger from her belt and slithered into the tent. The happy couple was sleeping on two separate rugs which were relatively close together, not holding one another save for their interlaced hands.

Emma crept over to where August was sleeping. She gripped the dagger in her hand and took a deep breath as she loomed over him. One swipe of her wrist and she could cut his throat wide open, from ear to ear. It wasn't like she'd never killed a man before. After kidnapping her son and putting him in danger, this guy deserved it.

Just as her hand moved to strike, she was yanked back. She yelled and managed to get a good punch in before she realized it was Hook.

"Bloody hell," he said, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth. By that time, both Tiana and August had woken. August looked at Emma with wide eyes and held his hands up. She lunged for him, pounding him square in the jaw, but then her body fell back when a blow was landed to her own face. Tiana.

"Get off me!" Emma snarled, reaching for the dagger that she had dropped, ignoring the stinging just under her left eye as a result of impact with Tiana's fist. The tips of Emma's fingers brushed the blade, but she couldn't grab it before Hook straddled her and pinned her down with his weight. She squirmed to get free from underneath him, but froze when she felt the tip of her dagger press against her neck. Her eyes moved to the side to see Tiana glaring back at her and adding more pressure to the dagger, enough to draw a trickle of blood and make Emma's breath hitch uneasily.

"No need for that," Hook growled, trying to shove the dagger away with his arms while his hand kept a strong grasp on Emma's wrists, holding them to the ground above her head.

"Like hell there isn't. She tried to kill him!" Tiana protested.

"He's the reason Henry's gone!" Emma rebutted, pulling against Hook's hold on her.

"I told you I would deal with him," Hook said to Emma, "not everything is as it seems, darling."

"Oh? Then what's it like?" she continued to struggle, managing to dig her fingernails into his wrists, drawing a hiss from him.

"Bloody stop fighting!" he yelled at her, repositioning his grip around her hands and shoving the dagger Tiana held away with his hook. "_He doesn't have a heart!_"

"What?" Tiana asked, her voice stern, demanding an explanation as she looked over at August and loosened her hold on Emma's dagger.

"What do you mean, I don't -" August began, then made a strangled sound, clutching at his chest. Tiana rushed over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"And there's the warning," Hook groaned, then looked back to Emma. "Someone else is controlling him. It wasn't his fault. I was keeping quiet- we had the advantage with him not knowing we knew. That's gone now."

"But he...no," Tiana shook her head, refusing to believe that was the case. Hook gave her a sympathetic look as August caught his breath. Whoever held his heart wasn't pleased that they had been found out.

"I'm afraid so," Hook replied. Tiana put a hand over her mouth, her eyes swimming with tears.

"How do we get it back?"

"You don't," August snarled at her. Her eyes widened in shock when he shoved her away and leapt to his feet, running out of the tent. She exchanged a glance with Hook before running off after him.

A moment of awkward silence reigned, with Hook still straddling Emma and holding her against the ground, and she shoved her hips upwards against him.

"Get off of me," she demanded, pulling her wrists.

"Will you be a good girl?" he smirked slightly.

"I'm not sure good is in my vocabulary. And it's 'woman', not 'girl'," she retorted, her heart pounding in her chest at his proximity. Her eyebrows shot up as he gradually traced the curve of his hook along her jawline.

"If I let you go, are you going to go on a murder spree?" he asked, eyes meeting hers.

"I won't kill anyone," she muttered and gulped, turning her face to the side as his hook continued a tantalizing path down the side of her neck. She gasped when the cool metal brushed over her pulse point. He gravitated down towards her and arched a teasing eyebrow.

"Good," he said before rolling off of her, releasing her hands. Emma scooted away from him, chest heaving as she rubbed her wrists and glowered at him.

"Come now. I didn't grip them that tight," Hook rolled his eyes. "You should be grateful."

"Grateful? For_ what_?!" she spat, incredulous.

"That I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You took my ship and held me against my will, Swan. That's enough to make any man murderous. Especially a pirate," he said composedly, looking down at the ground and tracing a finger along the dirt.

"So why didn't you?" she raised one eyebrow as she bent her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. He paused and looked up at her.

"Why did you become a pirate, Emma?"he asked, blue eyed gaze clear. Emma was taken aback by both the question and the use of her first name.

"It's a long story," she said in a frigid voice.

"We have all the time in the world. Remember where we are," he replied with a smirk.

"Who's Milah?" she asked, and the smirk dropped off his face. His gaze went down to the inside of his wrist, where the tattoo marked him. Emma felt a tug in her chest when his eyes met hers again, full of pain and anger.

"That's none of your concern," he cleared his throat.

"And my past is none of yours," she hissed at him, leaning forward with a threatening glare in her eyes as their noses almost touched.

"I'm directly affected by it, so I beg to differ."

"How?" she scoffed.

"You want everyone to hurt as much as you were hurt. And I'm your main target. I'm not him, Swan," he said. Emma jerked backwards and away, knowing she swam in dangerous waters.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said before scrambling up onto her feet and fleeing the tent.

* * *

Killian sighed as he walked into the tent the next morning. He looked between Emma and Tiana, who were examining a map of Neverland. One would never have guessed that they were at each other's throats last night. Tiana's eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. August was currently imprisoned in the elders' tent, but he was safe for the time being.

"If we go after them at night-" Emma said.

"No," Tiana interrupted her, "Neverland is much too dangerous once the sun sets."

"So they won't expect us at all," Emma shrugged. Tiana's brow furrowed.

"A lot of them are on the move at night. Henry might not be as well guarded," Killian said and he moved to stand beside Emma. His finger pointed to the area just outside Cannibal Cove, where the Lost Ones' main camp lied. "Their camp is in a good, tactical area. The cannibals know better than to attack them, so they're protected from that side, as everyone else is afraid of the cannibals because, well, they eat people. To the north lies a valley, giving them the upper ground. The brats would expect any attacks to come from downhill."

"What about the East? What's there?" Emma asked.

"Pixie Hollow. Or what's left of it. Most of the pixies have gone into hiding now. The place is abandoned but filled with magical traps. The little imps," Killian answered, a hint of fondness in his voice as his thoughts went to Tink.

"I'd be happier if there was a way to bring the fight to us. So the battleground would be on our terms," Emma frowned. "The cannibals, though. They take shelter after dark?" she asked Killian. He nodded, a grin starting to form on his face. She was brilliant.

"Aye, that they do."

"No. The beasts that stalk the night- it's too dangerous," Tiana piped up.

"You don't know about our secret weapon," Emma said, looking over at Killian and smiling widely.

"I wasn't aware we had a secret weapon," Killian scratched the side of his neck. Emma reached out and patted his good shoulder.

"Get ready for battle, Hook. We have a Ruby."


	16. I'm Not Completely Heartless

The plans weren't carried out until four days later. While August had offered to fight before, Emma had made certain he was being held captive, which was the smart decision. They couldn't trust him, not with his heart in another's hands. Killian would check in on the man every so often- he was an old friend, after all, and his heart had been taken under Killian's watch around two years ago, when they first arrived at the Enchanted Forest. Killian couldn't help but to feel responsible for it.

Just before the sun set, they were on the move with the twenty odd people they called their army. Besides Emma and her crew, there was Killian, Tiana, and a couple of young natives, one of them being the man Killian had chased away from the campfire the night they had been captured by the Lost Ones.

By the time the sun had set, they were in cannibal territory, creeping about cautiously. Killian had already warned Emma that the odds weren't in their favor, no matter how ingenious the plan was.

"Lead them on, Tiana. We'll be close behind," Emma said to the other woman in a whisper, and grabbed Killian's arm. He halted to a stop, giving her a puzzled look. Tiana glanced between them uncertainly. She didn't follow the orders until Killian gave her a slight nod. When the rest were away, he arched an eyebrow at Emma.

"Lass, what-" he was cut off when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down into the most thorough kiss Killian ever had the pleasure of experiencing. His hand automatically went to her waist as he kissed her back, in a haze, until he heard the click of his hook being taken from the contraption holding it in place. His eyes shot open just as she pulled back from the kiss and hit him hard in the side of the head with the curved end of his hook. Everything went black.

* * *

When Killian slowly came back to consciousness, his vision was blurred. It gradually cleared until he saw Emma standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. He blinked a few times and tried to move towards her, but was held back. He looked down to see ropes restraining him, keeping him tied firmly against a tree. He should have known better. This was how she'd stolen his ship in the first place.

"Swan," he said angrily. She gave him a smirk and stepped towards him.

"It's captain, remember?" she asked him, one eyebrow arched.

"Captain Swan," he said in a sarcastic tone, "why are you doing this?" he asked, seething as he saw her twirling his hook in one hand.

"Why shouldn't I be doing this? You reminded me that you have every reason to want to kill me. So I'm most certainly not going to be trusting you to fight beside me," she said.

"Love, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now."

"Or you would wait until the perfect opportunity," she said, reaching up and trailing the tip of his hook across his neck, carefully, "when I would least expect betrayal." Her eyes trailed back up to his, her lips slightly parted in indecision that Killian could easily read. He still had a chance to get out of this, even if her hot breath against his neck was distracting him.

"You know I wouldn't. You're not scared of betrayal. You're scared of feeling," he chose his words carefully. Emma's jaw tightened as she moved the hook away from his skin and tucked it back into her belt.

"Feeling? You think I have feelings for you?" she let out a laugh that had a hint of insincerity to it.

"Prove it. Let me go," Killian said, fixing a stare on her face. Emma paused.

"I don't have to let you free to prove a damn thing," she said, nearing him until he could feel her body pressing against his, even through the ropes. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed down at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. One side of Emma's lips lifted into a smirk before she leaned upwards and pecked him on the cheek. She drew back and blinked a few times.

"Aye. You have no effect on me," she said. She was lying- he could feel the burning where her lips had touched him, surely she could feel it as well. Nevertheless, he said nothing, and Emma gave him a grim smile while removing her feathered hat from her head.

"Keep this safe for me, will you?" she asked, reaching up and putting the hat firmly on his own head. "It tends to get in the way when I'm fighting. I'd hate for it to be damaged."

"When the cannibals get me, it most certainly will be damaged," he said angrily. Emma's eyes widened comically.

"Oh. Oh, you think I'm just going to leave you here to die, don't you? Well, I suppose I could do that, but the thought never really crossed my mind," she said, voice lilting until she fixed him with a cold stare. "No, Ruby will come for you before the sun rises. The ambush should be over by then, I believe. I'm not completely heartless...Killian," she added his name to the end, surprising him.

"If you're not all dead," he said, craning his head forward and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure some way out. You're Captain Hook, after all," she said, then gave him a grin before leaning upwards again, this time kissing him hard on the lips. When she stepped back, she looked winded. "And there's for good luck," she said breathlessly, before turning her back to him, but not before he could see the red rising in her cheeks. It took him a few moments to process after the sudden kiss.

"Emma, wait," he said. Emma stopped and turned towards him questioningly. He gulped, feeling a strange tightening in his chest. "Be careful out there, lass," he told her. Her gaze softened.

"I'll give them hell," she said, before walking away and disappearing into the forest, leaving him behind.

* * *

The fight was not going as planned. The Lost Ones had the drop on them. Emma caught up to Tiana and the rest before they attacked, but when they did, the boys knew they were coming, as if they had been informed. They were already armed and waiting for them, and Emma could see from the beginning that it was going to end in a disaster.

But, when she saw Henry, things changed. Backing down was no longer an option. He had emerged from one of the tents, and Emma felt a sense of dread in her chest when she saw Felix slipping out of the tent behind him with his staff in one hand and a dagger in the other. When her and Felix's eyes met, she went into action.

"Henry, watch out!" she screamed, surging forward as the urge to protect him took over. Her son's head turned towards her and his eyes flashed in recognition right before Felix thrust the dagger into Henry's back and pulled it back out.

She shook when she saw Henry's body slump to the ground slowly, and everything in that moment seemed surreal to her. She leapt forward and caught him in her arms before his head hit the ground. Her hand went to the bleeding wound in his back. She looked at him, willing him to breathe, to say something, but his eyes were already clouding over, and she couldn't save him. An unearthly scream ripped from her body and she clung to Henry desperately, mumbling hysterically for him to be okay. To come back to her.

Her face tilted upwards and spotted Felix. He took a step backwards when he saw the look on her face. She bared her teeth at him, gently laying Henry down and grabbing the sword that had fallen from her hand. Felix aimed his staff forward, prepared to hit her with magic, but Emma's left hand went up in response. A blast of pure white light shot from her hand and hit Felix in the stomach, leaving a hole through him the size of a cannonball. Shock had covered his face in his last moment, and he fell onto his knees. Before he could hit the ground, Emma swung her sword through his neck, fully decapitating him. She could feel flecks of blood covering her face.

He died, and even as the rest of the Lost Ones surrounded her, Emma pulled her dagger out and began stabbing him in the chest, over and over and over again. Rage and sorrow fueled her. She could see Henry's lifeless body out of the corner of her eyes. Everything had become hopeless.

When a hand gripped her by the shoulder and tried to pull her onto her feet and away, she fought tooth and nail against the intruder while continuing to stab Felix's corpse. She didn't stop until something hard hit her on the side of the head and her vision went black.

* * *

"Ruby?" Killian's eyes shot up when she materialized from the dark shortly after Emma left. It wasn't hard to see her with her bright red cloak on, plus all three moons were full and bright tonight in Neverland, dimming the stars only slightly and offering better vision.

"Yes, I'm here," Ruby said quietly as she came up and with a tug of her hand, ripped through the ropes holding him. His eyes widened slightly at the inhuman strength and she grinned. "I'm guessing Emma didn't tell you everything."

"No...not exactly...and you weren't supposed to come for me until later," he said, rubbing at his sore shoulder with the blunt end of the contraption that covered his stump.

"You're not going to betray us," Ruby rolled her eyes, "now, come on, they're already attacking, and I'm late," she said, shrugging her cloak off. "Oh, and Hook? Don't completely freak out about this," she smiled before dropping the red cape to the ground.

Her eyes gleamed yellow at him before she leapt forward into the jungle, transforming mid air into a beast. Killian gaped for a long moment before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, then going after her.

"Well that wasn't alarming at all," he muttered to himself as he trailed Ruby, walking briskly towards the camp of the Lost Ones.

It didn't take long to get there, and he could hear the fighting long before he could see it. The Lost Ones seemed to be winning. He unsheathed his sword with a grin, ready for battle. Emma still had his hook, but he could fight without it just as well. As he cut a Lost One down, his eyes searched for Emma. He caught sight of her just as Felix stabbed a young boy in the back.

The scream that came from Emma's mouth let him know that it had been Henry, and he felt his heart stop. The battle paused as everyone watched the scene play out. Hook strode forward when Felix advanced on Emma, but was blinded by the bright, sudden glow of light radiating from Emma's palm. He stood transfixed as Felix dropped and Emma finished him off savagely.

Once she began stabbing the corpse, the battle began again, and the Lost Ones started closing in on her. Killian determinedly fought his way towards Emma, cutting down as many of the brats as he could and trying not to see his old friends in their faces. He placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, trying to pull her away, but she was still stabbing the corpse like a mad woman while trying to fend him off. He took a deep breath.

"Real sorry about this, lass. But you know, payback's a bitch," he muttered under his breath before hitting her on the side of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out. He hated to do it, but it was necessary. His gaze landed on Henry, and he pressed his lips together. He had truly wanted her to find her boy.

He spotted Mulan and Snow, and gave them a look as he hauled Emma over his shoulder after dropping his sword on the ground. He couldn't use it and carry her at the same time. Mulan nodded towards him and both her and Snow covered Killian as he kept a tight hold on the back of Emma's legs and began to retreat, running into the jungle.

He'd do his best to make it to Snow's hideout with her, but more than likely he'd have to stop and find a small cave on the way. The rest of Emma's crew would mostly drop out of the battle and also retreat once he had Emma safely away, but they were none of his concern.


	17. Lead On, Wolf Girl

_382 Years Ago_

Killian strode angrily through the thick jungle, with Jack close behind him, and gaining.

"Killian, my lad," the captain said, catching up with him. Killian turned on him harshly.

"I'm not your_ lad_," he sneered, fire in his eyes.

"Killian, listen to me, it's the only way-"

"No! Neverland is my home. There's nothing for me back there," he spat. All he could think of was that miserable day on the docks, when Jack and his crew first found him after his father had abandoned him. He could barely remember Flynn Jones anymore, but the hatred he held for him was still there.

"_Killian_," Jack said sternly. Killian bit his bottom lip at the tone, knowing Jack meant business. He was captain, after all. "You know I have to go back. To get her out of the witch's grasp. Out of that cursed forest. We've been here for years, and I never found the spell to help her. I have to go back and make do with what I have. She may be in a timeless world, but it doesn't make it any less despicable," Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Killian looked down at his feet.

He was right about how long their stay at Neverland had been. He'd been seventeen years old for around fourteen years now, with the first few years spent fraternizing with the Lost Boys and becoming their leader in a show of teenage rebellion against Jack. But still, the man had welcomed him back with open arms.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, he would have been a full grown man. Maybe he should go back and grow up a little before he returned. Being a teenager your whole life didn't sound particularly compelling. After the Lost Boys had betrayed him for Felix, he wouldn't mind having an advantage of age over them.

Secondly, the natives of Neverland had a spell on them that made them age regularly- the never growing old only worked on the humans in Neverland, so pixies and mermaids aged normally, though pixies were almost immortal from what Killian knew; Tink was never very talkative on the matter. Tiger Lily, or Tiana, as she now preferred to be called, would soon be older than him, and he didn't like that idea.

He met Jack's stare.

"Fine. I'll go," he sighed. Jack smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair, an old habit that hadn't changed since Killian was eight years old.

"The pixies will be helping us return- just don't let the sirens catch wind of the deal," he said, and Killian nodded.

An awkward silence hung between them. Jack no doubt knew about Killian's trysts with Lorelei and his feud with Triton. Half the siren population loved Killian and fawned over him. The other half wanted to skin him alive and feed him to the sharks. And all over a mermaid Killian only paid attention to for a quick rendezvous now and then. Being a hormonal teenager for fourteen years also had its effects, and when a siren (who transformed into a human when she left the ocean) would willingly spread her legs for him...well, he'd never been particularly good at resisting temptation. Especially when it looked _that damn good_ and had a talent for when it came to being flexible.

"Killian, lad," Jack said in a serious tone that made Killian's eyes narrow. "If anything were to happen to me, I've made it clear that you're to inherit me ship. You've served time enough to be a captain, and you'll make a marvelous one."

"Who says anything's happening to you?" Killian asked, stunned by the information but more concerned by Jack thinking to the end of his life. Killian didn't like that one bit.

"No one," Jack said smoothly, removing his hand from Killian's shoulder and starting forwards again, back towards the_ Jolly Roger_. Killian shook his head and followed the man who had become the closest thing he had to a father.

His worries proved to be valid when a spear skewered Jack right through his chest merely minutes later. Killian let out a cry, catching Jack's body as he fell backwards. His eyes darted around the jungle, looking for the attacker, but then glanced back down to Jack. Jack grasped his hand and gave him a crooked smile before taking his last breath. Killian caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair fleeing through the woods.

He swore he was going to kill all the Lost Boys and put their heads on spikes before this was over with. But he couldn't chase after Felix at the moment, not with Jack just dead. He couldn't bring himself to leave his body behind for the wild animals to scavenge. Tears dripped down his face and he gulped, lowering Jack to the ground, where the captain stared sightlessly at the bright Neverland sky.

The only thought making any sense to him was that Jack would want to be buried at sea, and he was going to make sure that happened before he worried over any ordeals with becoming captain, as Jack claimed he would be.

It wasn't until hours later that Tink found him and took the news to the rest of the crew.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma woke, immediately feeling nauseous as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked around, noting that they were in a small cave- 'they' meaning Hook was sitting beside her head, his back resting against the rough cave wall as he stared out into the dark. Emma was covered by a blanket- no, not a blanket. Hook's heavy leather coat. She struggled to remember what had happened.

_Henry._

She sat up quickly, just barely turning her head away from Hook before her stomach heaved and she vomited across the floor of the cave. She felt a hand on her shoulder but drew away from it as her vision blurred, and she tried desperately to hold the sobs in. Crying in front of anyone, especially Hook, was not permitted, not in Emma Swan's book. She brought her knees up to her chest and tugged at his coat, wrapping it around herself snugly and forcing herself to not cry.

Fortunately, there hadn't been much content in her stomach, so the mess wasn't extensive. She was too dazed to pay much attention as Hook cleaned it up. She tensed when Hook rubbed her back, but he continued doing so, and she was too tired and emotionally exhausted to push him away. He brought a flask filled with water up to her mouth, slanting it downwards to help her drink from it and rid the bad aftertaste. Water sloshed down the front of her shirt when she pulled back. She then fully realized that it was still dark out.

"How long?" she asked.

"A day. The shadow is scouring the woods. I couldn't move you with it going about. But I did manage to get this back," he held something out to her that he had taken from his opposite side. Emma glanced down. It was her hat. Her eyes darted back up to his, uncertain of what his intentions were. Why would he go back and risk being captured by the cannibals, just for a _hat_?

He gave her an expectant look when she didn't take the feathered hat from him, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you get the hat?" Emma asked, confused, yet focusing on the small matter to distract herself, and not deal with the real issues.

"You wanted me to keep it safe for you," he said matter-of-factly, raising the hat up and gently arranging it on her head, then straightening her hair around her shoulders. Emma merely watched him, baffled by his actions. Tears sprung to her eyes again and she inwardly cursed, quickly looking away from him.

"Emma," he said softly, scooting closer to her.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Don't." She didn't want to hear it, because she knew what he was going to say, and she wasn't ready for that.

Condolences would make it all too real. Instead, she moved away from him and laid down again, curling up as small as she could with his coat around her and her hat sitting to the side. She felt protected with the coat on, like it was a shock blanket. It smelled like him. Instead of blocking the smell out, she breathed it in, closing her eyes and concentrating on it, pulling the thoughts she'd had of Hook over the past few weeks to the front of her mind in an attempt to block the less than pleasant ones.

It was cold. She knew a fire wasn't being lit because of the threat of the Lost Ones, but she almost wanted to risk it. The chilly winds hit Neverland at nightfall, cooling off the hot burn of the sun during the day, but leaving the inhabitants freezing. She heard Hook shift next to her. He must be cold, without his coat, and here she was, wearing both it and her light green cloak. She rubbed the wetness from her eyes and peeked over at him, before unwrapping his coat from her body and nudging it towards him. When he realized she was offering it back to him, he gave her a soft smile, taking the coat in his one hand, then pulling it back around her body.

"Keep it, lass," he said. Emma frowned and sat up, not keen on being the damsel in distress in this story. If anything, she would be the distressing damsel. Either way, she didn't need Captain Hook, of all people, taking care of her.

He watched curiously as she neared him, then lifted his arm up to situate it around her shoulders, pulling the coat over both of their laps. She then rested her head against the crook of his arm, drawing closer for extra warmth. Hook sat in stunned silence as he watched her, but eventually relaxed as she began drifting off while leaning against him.

It didn't last long.

* * *

Only an hour passed before Emma began thrashing and crying out in her sleep, kicking at Killian's legs and coat in her struggle. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to keep her still.

"Emma," he said sharply, shaking her, trying to wake her from the nightmares. She pummeled his side with both hands, and he shook her harder before her eyes snapped open in the middle of a wail that sounded like a wounded animal. He reached and cupped the side of her face, his thumb running smooth, calming patterns over her cheek.

She began genuinely sobbing, and he was at a loss as to what he should do. Killian was never good with crying women...or men, for that matter. All he knew was that he could hardly stand seeing her hurt so much, so he did the only thing he could think of, and embraced her. He waited for her to draw away and pull back from him, but to his surprise, she clung to him.

He held her patiently as she cried it out, his hand running back and forth across her shoulders. As her cries faded into tired whimpers, he pressed his lips against the top of her head and rested them there as exhaustion overtook his Swan once more._ No, not his Swan_. He frowned at the thought.

Killian kept dozing on and off as he cradled a sleeping Emma. He kept one eye open when he slept, however, watching over her.

When someone crashed into the cave, he was on his feet with his sword drawn in a moment's notice.

"Hook, it's me," the shadowy figure said. He recognized Ruby's voice and lowered his blade. There was no light to see in the cave, but the gleam of her golden eyes flashed at him. Killian shuddered slightly at the memory of her tearing the Lost Ones apart, and he was glad he wasn't on the opposite team when it came to the wolf girl. Still, he was surprised when she hugged him.

Emma was still breathing evenly as she slept. All the events had taken a toll on her, and she never slept well in the time Killian knew her anyway. She was probably catching up on the last year.

Ruby released Killian from her embrace and looked down at Emma.

"I can get her back to Snow's hideout if you follow quietly," Ruby whispered.

"Dear, I'm silent as a ghost," he told her.

"Since when?" Ruby retorted, going over and picking Emma up with ease, not stirring her from her sleep. Killian bent down and picked up her hat, then slipped his coat over his shoulders.

"Lead on, wolf girl," he gestured, not able to see the sad smile Ruby put on as they left the cave.


	18. Don't Presume to Know Me

_382 Years Ago_

"You have it, Tink?" Killian asked. The pixie nodded, weighed down by the bean strung over her neck, and flew over towards him. She arched her neck down, and Killian gently pulled the bean necklace over her head with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said in a dull voice, her arms crossed over her chest. She was pouting, looking down at the deck of the ship.

"I'm sorry, Tink. Maybe someday I'll be back, you never know," he said. Her eyes rose up to his.

"Promise," she demanded. Killian hesitated, then reached out his hand to her.

"I promise. As soon as I finish what Jack started, I'll find my way back to Neverland," he said, and they shook hands. Or rather, she shook his pinky finger. Killian smiled.

"Until next time, Tink," he said, about to give orders to set sail.

Then, the ship jerked sharply to the left, almost capsizing. Killian cursed as he was thrown against the railing, but managed to keep from falling overboard. Some of his men weren't so lucky, and he heard the splashes as three of them hit the water.

When he regained his bearings, his eyes shot to the beach, where a band of adolescent boys were standing. A growl rose in his throat as he stepped off the gangplank. The crew trailed behind him, eyes focused on the Lost Ones, as the men thrown overboard swan to shore. Killian reminded himself of Jack's death and forced his features to confidence. Tink landed on his shoulder, gripping onto his hair for balance.

"Get out," Killian spat at the rival group, hand on the hilt of his sword as he tried to stand in a way that would look as dangerous and formidable as Jack had been. Unfortunately, he had neither the age or height that his predecessor possessed. Still, the crew stood by him, ready to face off the Lost Ones no matter how outnumbered they were.

"What's the matter, Killy? Jealous that I took your little friends?" Felix asked as he stepped forward, staff in hand. The sunlight illuminated his grisly features, and Killian sneered.

"You can have your pack of mutineers," he said, drawing his sword. "Now, out of curiosity, mate, can you even fight without magic? Or will you always hide behind that staff like the child and coward you are?"

"That's a lot to say from someone who has pixies fight for him," said Felix. Tink glared at him.

"What do you want?" Killian demanded, schooling his features.

"You," Felix said. A dark shadow crossed his face and he picked up his staff. He looked from side to side at the teenage boys surrounding him, all ready to attack Killian and his crew. Felix gave a slimy smile before his staff surged forward and a beam of green magic struck Killian in the chest, disarming him as he felt the worst pain possible. He could only vaguely hear a ripping sound as blood pounded in his head and he fell.

* * *

_Present Day_

He couldn't stand it. Tiana was missing, and Emma had all but chained herself to one of the smaller tents, trying to hide from the world. He'd go visit, but she wouldn't speak much. She'd keep her back faced towards him as she laid down, bundled up in blankets most of the time no matter how hot it was, and staring at the inside of the canvas tent. The only time she'd been out in the open was yesterday, when they had performed a small burial for Henry after Ruby had brought his body back, cradled in her arms.

Killian didn't know what to do except sit with her and let her know he was there. Snow was a constant companion for Emma now, always at her side and watching over her worriedly, as Killian would expect of any mother. He could see she wasn't taking Henry's death well either- he had, after all, been her grandson, and he often forgot that with the bizarre circumstances that Neverland's time system provided.

He sat himself in a corner of the tent while keeping an eye on Emma, and starting attending to his hook that he'd retrieved from her shortly after they arrived at the native camp. He didn't notice Mulan entering the tent, but he gave her a wary smile when he spotted her standing beside him. He'd caught her crying yesterday, much to his surprise, and he wasn't sure if she'd forgiven him for that yet.

"Tiana is still missing," she said, her arms crossed as she looked down at him, as if expecting him to immediately find her.

"Yes, I've noticed," Killian said dryly as he sharpened the tip of his hook.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Mulan asked, watching him, stone-faced as ever.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'm sharpening my hook?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone even. Mulan merely nodded once and her gaze turned to Emma, who was asleep on a pile of blankets. Snow also watched, from the other side of the room.

"She needs out of Neverland," Killian said, finished sculpting a fine sharp tip to his hook. Snow turned her head towards him and nodded. Mulan looked at him questioningly. "Neverland's time doesn't work properly, as you may have noticed. As such, those not affected by time are not in luck when it comes to grieving. For Emma, it feels like Henry died merely moments ago."

Mulan took the information in with a stoic expression, arms crossed as she studied Emma. Killian took the opportunity to stand and sneak away.

He left Snow and Mulan to watch Emma. After gathering some essentials, he made his way out into the camp, which he was surprised the Lost Ones hadn't torn to pieces yet. Maybe without Felix leading them, things had changed, but he rather doubted it. Once at the edge of the encampment, he double checked his things, making sure he had what he needed, before setting out into the jungle.

He walked quietly through the undergrowth of the forest, not wanting to make himself very noticeable as he searched for Tiana. His first thought was to check the small caves littering Neverland near the cove, where he and Emma had taken refuge. When he found nothing, he began searching more difficult to find places. The brush was thick enough in the jungle to easily make a hiding place out of, and if Tiana was injured, she had the knowledge of how to do so and keep herself camouflaged.

It took him hours, but he eventually found her, curled up next to an old palm tree and wounded. Killian's breath caught in his throat as he crouched down, checking for a pulse. Her eyes fluttered opened when he touched her, and she hissed, looking down at the blood soaked spot on the side of her shirt.

"Killian, no, they're close," she said, pulling her face away from him.

"Come on, we're getting you back to camp," he said, beginning to move. When rustling and voices sounded not far away, Tiana gripped his arm. He felt a small prick at his skin, but thought nothing of it.

"Leave me," she said in a low voice. "They know someone's here, they won't leave until they find one of us."

"Like hell," Killian frowned at her.

"Please, Killian. Emma needs you," she pleaded.

"August needs you," he said, ignoring the implications of her statement. A pained look crossed her face.

"August is _gone_. I don't know how to get him back without killing him," she winced, her hand covering her side, which had begun to bleed again.

"Tiana, no. They'll kill you. And I've lived long enough, you know," he forced a smile.

"If they catch you, I get left here and die either way," she held up her hand, showing him the blood stained on it to prove her point.

"No," he said more forcefully, refusing to see any sense in her words.

"Just tell August I love him," she smiled softly, her words ringing with finality. Killian gave her a confused look, until he realized what she had done, and his vision began to blur. He saw Tiana's face and the small dart laying on the ground before he fell, paralyzed.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing up with a groan and a lot of effort. "I'll lead them off your trail. The poison should wear off in an hour or so. Don't come after me. Go take care of your Swan. And Killian...tell her Henry's not dead."

Those were the last words she spoke before she disappeared from his view, out of the concealed brush and in the direction of the Lost Ones, who had begun making a real racket as they searched. But the last sound Killian heard from her was a scream that was sharply cut off. And he knew that she was dead.

* * *

Emma was curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth while she stared out into nothingness, trapped in her own thoughts. A small campfire flickered to her side, and she scooted closer for warmth, as it was beginning to get colder. She barely noticed when Hook came in through the tent flap. Snow had left moments earlier to go do something- she wasn't sure what, she hadn't really been listening.

When she heard Hook's labored breathing, she finally looked over at him, and was startled to see tears shining in his eyes as he sat down, a good distance away from her. She supposed she'd made it pretty clear over the past two days that she wanted to be left alone, yet she found herself crawling over towards the dark corner of the tent that he sat in. He looked up at her.

"What happened?" she asked. He gazed down at the ground for a long moment, then picked at his fingernails with the tip of his hook.

"Tiana. She's dead," he said. Emma felt her chest tighten. "The Lost Ones took her and killed her. I couldn't do anything."

"I...I'm sorry," she said, but it felt half-hearted and she couldn't help but feel callous. She noticed his grim smile in her direction, and he moved to get back on his feet, but her hand shot out and rested on his arm. His eyes met hers and one of his eyebrows raised. He hesitated, opening his mouth to say something, but then closing it again.

"It's late. We should both sleep," he suggested. Emma's grip on his arm merely tightened, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"They need to die."

"The Lost Ones?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm going to kill them. Somehow," she said, and his frown grew deeper.

"You can't, not without getting yourself killed. Revenge is not-"

"Revenge is what I have left," she cut him off, pulling her hand away from him, retreating back into her shell and pulling the walls back up.

"Maybe not," he muttered. Emma's eyes narrowed, demanding an explanation.

"Maybe not what?"

"Tiana," he sighed, scratching at the side of his neck, "Tiana told me he wasn't dead..."

"Ruby brought his body back," Emma said angrily, throwing into sharp light the memory of yesterday's funeral. How dare he try to give her false hope?

"She told me to tell you, Swan, so there's that," he said, his own tone laced with hints of anger, directed not at her, but at the situation. He focused his gaze on the fire. "Revenge is not the answer, lass. All it serves it to make you feel even more empty."

"And how would you know?" she asked. It had felt pretty damn good when she'd chopped Felix's head off.

"Don't presume to know me, princess," he growled, his eyes shining with a dangerous light that would have had any lesser woman backtracking. But not Emma.

"You can take the princess crap and shove it up your ass. As for being vengeful, you don't seem to be the type to carry it out. Too shallow. You don't care enough to have anything to be _vengeful_ over," she said, words biting, wanting to wound him, _injure_ him, make him hurt, make _everyone_ hurt as bad as she was hurt and had been hurt. If she thought the light in Hook's eyes had been dangerous before, she wasn't sure what this was.

His whole body stiffened and something that made her think of the notorious, ruthless pirate captain she had heard wind of years ago in a tavern came to mind as everything that made her thoughts whisper 'Killian' seeped out of him with the shadow that crossed over his face. His hand darted out and grabbed her neck, putting just enough pressure on it to make breathing difficult.

"Fuck you, Emma," he said, the fire in his eyes burning her. Instead of feeling frightened like anyone sensible would, her stubborn streak and current suicidal state struck out.

"Fuck you right back. But isn't that what you want?" she asked, goading him. She thought her mission was accomplished when his fingertips dug further into her skin, but she found her face dragged towards his, and then his hand released her throat and moved upwards to cup her face...gently. His forehead bent down, resting on hers, like they were a pair of lovers.

She_ hated_ him.

But she didn't move, even though she could feel his hot breath scorching her lips, urging her to lean forward and taste him.

"Get some sleep," he said in a strained voice, then he was gone, his sudden absence going through Emma like a shockwave as she watched him leave and merge into the darkness of the night.


	19. I'm Not Leaving You

_301 Years Ago_

Hook pulled leaves and branches out of his way as he quietly tread through the jungle, not wanting to alert any locals to his presence. His main mission was to find Tinkerbell. Not because he'd promised her he would return to Neverland, but because the pixie might know a way to kill Rumplestiltskin. He no longer cared about the childhood whim he had of living in Neverland as an adult and doing whatever he wanted. He was on a mission, and Neverland was now dark and cursed, thanks to him, but pixie magic was powerful and could offer him a solution. He wasn't here to cast light onto the land, he was here to evade time. He could care less what Felix and the brats were up to.

He froze when he felt the tip of a dagger at his back, and put his hands up with a wry smile. It had to be a native; the Lost Ones were too stupid to creep up on him. Or smart not to.

"It's bad form, sneaking up on a man in a place like this," he said, prepared to disarm the man. But when he turned around, distinctively female eyes looked back at him. Large, dark brown ones that brought a floodgate of memories crashing down on him.

"Tiger Lily," he breathed out. She looked puzzled at first, then studied him further. Her lips curled into a smile.

"It's Tiana, now. Killian," she greeted him, and he couldn't help but notice her dagger was still pointed at him.

"It's Hook, now," he brought his left hand up- or lack of a hand- to show her the improvements. Her eyebrows raised.

"So you're _him_," she frowned heavily.

"Well, yes," he shrugged, not seeing the problem. He may have built himself a bit of a reputation for his short stay -so far- back in Neverland, but he hadn't done anything particularly heinous. Besides through one of his crew overboard for trying to stage a mutiny, but that was besides the point. His ship, his rules.

Tiana bit the inside of her cheek and lowered her dagger.

"What happened to you?" she asked, shaking her head in disappointment as she continued examining him. He could feel the judgment coming off of her in waves.

"I grew up," he replied, cold steel glinting in his eyes. Tiana put her hands on her hips, resembling an angry mother.

"Well you won't get a chance to get any older if you keep tramping through the forest like a hungry chimera."

"I was quiet, I assure you," Hook rolled his eyes.

"Yet I found you," she smirked, then turned more serious. "The Lost Ones keep these parts scouted. They'll kill you for trespassing."

"Excellent. It's a good thing I don't particularly value my life, then. Now, if we're done here, I've important business to attend to," he said briskly.

"Keep it up, Hook. The darkness you cling to will only manifest here. Neverland is not the Neverland you remember. You'll become someone you don't recognize," she said, scolding him. He reached with his hook and snagged it on one of her beads, tugging lightly. She stiffened her hand going to her dagger, and he smiled darkly.

"Save it for someone who cares, darling," he said. Tiana gave him a cold look before she turned her back on him, and disappeared into the woods. Hook let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face, forcing himself back on the track of revenge as he continued his trek.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Emma."

She turned to see Snow looking at her, and she tensed. She knew that look. It meant she wanted to talk about recent events, and Emma wasn't ready. She gave her a guarded glance.

"Yes?"

"You need to eat more," Snow said, surprising Emma, who was expecting a lecture on grieving. She then realized Snow was holding a bowl of soup out to her. She studied it before taking it. She _was_ hungry, now that she thought about it.  
"Thank you," she said after the first taste of soup. It was surprisingly good- everything else had tasted like ashes in her mouth the past few days. Nightmare after nightmare of Henry kept haunting her, and she was a walking bomb, ready to explode on anyone who was even the slightest annoying. Most of those outbursts had been aimed in Hook's direction, and she could feel her growing hostility towards him, that was trying to block out something else. It was less painful to hate than to love, and Hook was not going to be the one to knock those walls down. No one was.

"Emma. I was thinking we should find away to return to the Enchanted Forest. To rescue your father. We could retake our kingdom, find a way to defeat Regina. I'm sure there's some way; there has to be. And we can be a family again," Snow said brightly enthusiastic over her plans. She'd obviously been thinking a great deal on them. Emma chewed on a chunk of a soft orange vegetable that she didn't know the name of, then swallowed.

"No," she said. Simply but firmly.

"No?" Snow's face fell. "But-"

"It wouldn't be a family. Not without..." Emma shook her head. "You couldn't find a way out for thirty years, what makes you think you're going to find one now? And how exactly do you plan on rescuing your Prince Charming under the watch of the Evil Queen? You couldn't protect yourselves from her then, what makes it any different now? She's more powerful than ever these days. Her influence is one of the reasons I took to the sea in the first place. I wanted freedom."

Snow seemed to think for a long while, and didn't speak again until Emma was drinking the last bit of broth from her soup after scraping the vegetables out with her wooden spoon.

"I'm sorry we failed you. I thought you'd be safe from harm, with Graham," Snow said. Emma looked at her questioningly.

"What actually happened?" she sat her bowl to the side. All she remembered of Graham was a kind smile, warm furs, and blue eyes. The memory of him always brought warmth to her, however- a feeling of home that was rare in her life. Snow scooted towards her, looking eager to actually have a good in-depth conversation with her daughter.

"Regina launched an attack on the castle, and completely defeated us. I was trying to hide away with you, when Graham found us. He knew his way around the castle, and could get you out. It was the only way, but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, handing you over to him, knowing I would probably never see you again. Regina discovered me moments later, it was just in time. But now..." Snow reached forward, her fingers brushing against Emma's face. Emma tensed, but didn't pull back. Snow looked desperate, and Emma tried to put herself in her shoes for a moment. Being a mother herself, she was beginning to understand how Snow would feel, though there was no Prince Charming waiting around for Emma, nor would there ever be.

"Emma, honey, now we have another chance. For family," Snow smiled, cupping her face with one hand.

"I can't. Not yet," Emma said, tears blurring her vision and finally dripping down her cheeks. Snow's lips pressed together into a thin line as tears glistened in her eyes as well. She put her arms around Emma and hugged her. Then something extraordinary happened.

Emma hugged her back.

* * *

Killian's eyes shot open when he heard the first deafening blast, and he shot upwards, thinking that the ship was under attack before he realized he was still at the camp of the natives. He grabbed his sword, which was always at arm's length, and leapt to his feet, buckling his belt to keep his pants up before running out of the tent, ready to fight.

He spotted Snow and Emma coming out of the tent across from his, also prepared for battle, but there was no one to fight. He could see fire and smoke puffing from the elder's tent, and headed in that direction, nodding for the women to follow him.

It was complete chaos. Natives were scurrying to try and get the fire out, while there was some sort of rescue operation going on. He was about to offer help when another blast rang from the opposite side of the camp. He cursed, his eyes immediately scanning along the edge of the forest, looking for any of those brats he used to call friends. He didn't see them, but what he did see was the Shadow swooping down from the night sky, headed right for Emma. Killian pushed her out of the way.

"Run," he growled, his sword slashing at the Shadow, though he knew it would do it no good.

"No," Emma said stubbornly, moving to fight alongside him.

"You can't fight it. Run," he ordered her again. The only thing keeping the Shadow from taking them was the fire a few feet away, that repelled it. A thought came to Killian, and he grabbed one of the poles from the elder's tent and pulled it from the fire. It burned like a torch on one side. Killian grinned at the Shadow, this time swiping it with the lighted torch. When the fire hit the Shadow's chest, a searing pain went throughout Killian's, and he dropped the pole. Emma gave him a wide-eyed look, confused as to what was happening.

"Good job, Peter," said a small, boyish voice, his words directed at the Shadow. Killian knew him.

"Oliver," he sneered, then looked between the boy and the Shadow. He suddenly laughed. "You named _my shadow_? You always were the oddball of the group, or was it Felix's idea? He likes his pets, after all. Who's controlling it now that Felix is dead?"

"Me," Oliver said proudly. The boy was no more than eight years old, and stuck in that mindset.

"Who died and made you king? Oh, wait..." Killian made his voice trail off, trying to goad the boy, but Oliver didn't seem to have any emotion.

"Let's just say, Felix was my Jack. Only I was voted in as second-command, not positioned there because I was the favorite little adopted son. Daddy's boy!" Oliver laughed with glee, as if he had made a terribly hilarious joke.

Killian snarled and lunged for him, but someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He moved to swing at them, then realized it was Emma.

"Don't, he's just a boy," she said, watching the Lost One with a spark of pity in her eyes. Killian groaned internally.

"He's a devil with no soul," he corrected her. "He'd kill you over candy."

"But..."Emma's voice trailed off as she stared at the boy. Killian idly wondered if he reminded her of Henry. Probably.

Bloody wonderful.

"Snow, get her the hell away if you want her to live," Killian told Emma's mother. They shared a long look, and then Snow nodded, tugging at Emma's shoulder.

"Come, Emma."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Emma said adamantly, her eyes burning as she looked up at him. Killian rolled his eyes, noting that the other boys had emerged from the woods and were fighting with the natives, surrounding him.

"Darling, I know you've become attached... just figuratively, unfortunately, but really, the whole risking lives for each other thing doesn't look good on you- oh did I strike a nerve?" he grinned when Emma glowered at him. "Now, listen to me, love, it'll only be a moment. I always have a plan, remember? Trust me, Emma" he pleaded. Her eyes trailed along his face before she sighed and finally nodded, squeezing his arm hard before going with Snow. He winced, sure she had left bruises in payment for his innuendoes.

"If you're lying, I'll kill you," she threatened, and Killian had to laugh at that. And God, he wanted to kiss her, and he wasn't entirely sure where that came from, but he pushed the thought aside for now, as he watched her and Snow run off, with Emma's blonde hair trailing out behind her in curls. He let out a breath, knowing she was safer without him.

He faced the Lost Ones again, who had formed a semi-circle in front of him with their weapons wielded. He saw an orb of light from the corner of his eyes, coming towards him, and he smiled.

"What are you going to do, Oliver? Try to take over with your ragtag band of Lost Boys and a flimsy half-shadow?" he asked.

"Something like that," the boy said brightly. Killian's hook moved anxiously at his side. He heard someone gasp and knew Tink was present, but it was too late. The Shadow had recovered and went for him again. A searing pain gripped at his bones and his very soul as the Shadow plunged its hand through his chest.

"Fight it, Killy," a miniature voice ordered. He smiled.

"Tink," he said fondly over the pain. So much for asking Emma to trust him. He fell to his knees, gasping, vaguely aware of the battle cries coming out of the jungle before a white light enveloped him and everything went black.


	20. You Owe Me One

_396 Years Ago_

"Get 'em, Tink!" he yelled, his voice filled with glee as the pixie laughed and went after the two flying boys. Killian hovered mid-air and also laughed when Tink caught Oliver and John with ease. The boys pouted, arguing that Killian having a pixie on his team wasn't fair. Killian shrugged innocently.

"That's the rules, lads," he smiled. His smile faltered when he spotted the Jolly Roger in the distance. Tink landed on his shoulder as his feet met ground again, and Oliver and John joined him.

"What now, captain?" they asked, drawing Killian's thoughts back to his gang.

"Hunting. Wendy's waiting for us to come home with supper, remember?" he clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder. The younger boy looked up at him (admiringly).

"I can catch some rabbits!"

"Excellent. Now scurry along and get some food on our table. You too, John," he ordered. The boys gave him a salute and slinked into the forest. Once they disappeared, Killian could feel Tink's stare.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your egotistical manners have begun to sicken me," she said, pinching his earlobe. Killian swatted her off him and she flapped her wings indignantly, fixing him with a glare.

"Ah, come on Tink. It's all for fun," he smiled, straightening the pack he carried over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and didn't reply, which Killian took as a victory.

When he reached the gigantic hollowed tree they had deemed 'home', he called out to let the rest of the adolescents know he was approaching. He knew they'd be running about, trying to clean and fix things up for him before he descended down the hidden staircase. Tink flew in before him, and he grinned when he walked in and put his satchel to the side. Wendy gave him a sharp look.

"What's the matter, my darling Wendy?" he asked, thinking himself clever for the pun.

"You still haven't found out how to take my brothers and me home," she said accusingly. Killian sat down on a oversized chair covered in animal skins, and sighed, reaching out for a cup of water that one of the boys handed to him.

"I lost track of time, I suppose," he said cheekily. It was easy to do that in Neverland- it read like a pleasant eternal dream world.

However, before he finished his sentence properly, Wendy had approached him and smacked him upside the head with a dishrag. A shocked silence covered the hideout, and Killian blinked a few times, considering the anger displayed on Wendy's face. He sighed, reclining further on his chair and resting his chin in one hand.

"Why do you want to go home so badly? You can stay here with us, forever. Back there you'll only grow old and boring."

"My mother is still there. And my father. They must miss us terribly, we want to go back to our family" Wendy said, anger turning to worry in the space of a moment. She encircled an arm around her littlest brother - Michael - as he came up and hugged her side, about to burst into tears.

Killian frowned a bit at the word 'family'. The first thing he saw in his mind was long, golden hair and green eyes, then his sorry excuse of a father leaving him, abandoning him. Then a kind, scarred face offering him a home and a life as a pirate. Killian had abandoned him, though, before the same could be done to him. He looked around at the boys clustered around the table. This was family now, wasn't it?

"This can be your family," he smiled hopefully, wanting Wendy to stay with him. "Your home. We'll all be happy."

"No," Wendy sighed. "You'll be happy. I'll be miserable. I guess I'll have to find my own way home. If you keep being so self-centered, Killian Jones, you're going to find yourself very alone."

Killian watched as she spun on one heel and disappeared into the bedroom. The boys were all still staring at him, save for Michael, whose eyes were downcast.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped, and the boys quickly returned to work on previous activities.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Killian," was all Wendy said the next day when Killian woke up, tied to his bed, with Wendy fixing the last knot. He became fully alert and started struggling against the rope. He would have yelled save for the gag stuck in his mouth. He fixed Wendy with a hostile glare, and struggled further when he heard screams from the other room. Screams of the Lost Boys.

Wendy looked down with tears in her eyes as someone entered. A slimy looking teenager with blonde hair and cold blue eyes stood in front of Killian. He held a staff in one hand, and pointed it at Killian's chest.

"It's always a pleasure to meet the captain," he said demeaningly. Killian growled, his eyes conveying his rage.

"Please, don't...don't kill him," Wendy said. "I just want to go home with my brothers. Please don't hurt anyone else."

The boy looked over at her, and reached out, patting her arm.

"I won't hurt him. Much," he said sweetly, prodding Killian in the chest with the end of his staff. Killian suddenly realized Wendy was as much of a hostage as he was, and had only been following orders to keep her brothers safe. He tried to make eye contact, to communicate to her that it was okay, but she wouldn't look him in the face.

"I am feeling generous," the boy mused, looking between Killian and Wendy. "Felix, by the way. Felix Potts. I've pretty much come to take over."

The next thing Killian knew, Felix's hand was in his chest, squeezing around his heart. He let out a muffled yell and Wendy began sobbing, helpless to do anything, though she tried. Felix threw her against the wall with a wave of his hand as she tried to tug him away from Killian. He gave Killian a demented, crazed grin, and began pulling.

The pressure on Killian's chest increased and he squirmed uncomfortably. Felix frowned, and Killian looked down, realizing his heart was still in his chest.

"That's impossible," Felix growled, furthering his attempts to steal Killian's heart. Killian felt something rippling inside him, like waves. Then the most extraordinary thing happened- golden light expanded from him in a circle, knocking Felix away and cutting through the ropes holding Killian. Felix hit the wall, hard, and his staff fell with him as he slumped to the floor. Killian quickly stood, spit out his gag, and held out his hand to Wendy, whose eyes were wide.

"I've no clue what the bloody hell that was, lass, but let's get out before he wakes up," he said, knowing a wielder of powerful magic when he saw it.

* * *

_Present Day_

He was floating in a sea of nightmares that he couldn't quite escape, and the only respite were flashes of a golden-framed face hovering over him with a kind yet worried smile. The tide would pull him in and green eyes would be watching him, only to pull him back out, where the darkness waited and blue eyes accused him of murder. _You killed me, Killian. You're the reason I'm dead._

It was hell.

Except for those times it wasn't, when his eyes would halfway open to see a figure at his side, caring for him, talking to him, telling him to pull through. Curiosity kept him from completely sinking; he wanted to know who it was. It'd been a long time since anyone was_ this_ concerned with his well-being.

Hours, maybe days later, he opened his eyes. Emma was slumped halfway over on his bed, in an awkward, cramped position. He smiled and sleep took him again.

* * *

Emma wiped sweat off his forehead with an old rag, watching him worriedly from where she sat on the side of his bed. A few days ago she would have argued that it was her bed, but she wouldn't now. It was Hook's bed, Hook's cabin, Hook's bloody ship, she had just stolen it from him. If she hadn't of, he wouldn't be as bad off as he was now. She was the reason he was back here, in this hell hole named Neverland.

She bit her bottom lip as Snow walked into to the room to check up on Hook. Their eyes met and Emma shook her head. Snow sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your magic packed quite the punch, you know. We have you to thank for all our lives," she said, coming forward to inspect Hook herself.

"There's nothing I can see wrong with him physically," she frowned.

"What else would it be?" Emma asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in question. She avoided her mother's first statement, not yet ready to deal with her magic and what she had done.

"Something with the soul. You reattached his Shadow, and as far as I know, that's never been done before. I didn't even think it was possible."

"If the Shadow...if it was him, why did it do such horrid things? And how could I have reattached it without knowing what the hell I was even doing? If I had magic all this time, why is it just showing up now? Why do I even have magic? You and...you and Charming don't, do you?"Emma asked, the slew of questions escaping her.

"It was being controlled, by Felix and the boys. I reckon half a shadow doesn't have all that much willpower, so it was easily manipulated. Sometimes, when someone we love is in danger, we do things we didn't know ourselves capable of doing. You father- Charming-"she corrected herself when she saw Emma's hard look, "and I know plenty about that. As for your magic, I was told once that any offspring we had would be the product of true love...and true love is the most powerful magic there is. So powerful, in fact, that it keeps itself latent until matters of the heart- literally or figuratively- come into play."

"How do you know all this?" Emma gaped at the incoming information that she hadn't expected. "And what do you mean, matters of the heart? Hook's not- " she cut herself off and looked down at the floor, wringing her hands and keeping her eyes off the sickly man laying in bed.

"Your- I mean, Charming and I had an acquaintance who was deeply immersed in the ways of magic. He was under the influence of a dark curse, but wanted to redeem himself after losing his son because of his violent tendencies. I'm always one for second chances, so Charming and I tried our best to help rid him of the curse. We never found anything, and one day he disappeared," she sighed. "His name was Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh," said Emma.

She looked back down at Hook, running her hand over the side of his face. "Why didn't he tell us? Why wouldn't he?" Emma asked, almost angrily as she dabbed Hook's forehead with the wet cold rag, thinking back to the Shadow she's reattached and wondering if it was going to end up killing him. It'd be her fault if it did.

He stirred and made some soft sounds, and Emma froze, watching his eyelids, waiting for them to flutter open, but they didn't. He'd scared the hell out of her last night when he had some sort of hallucination, and had shot straight up in bed, reaching for someone who wasn't there. It was Milah again, and Emma's curiosity about the woman was further kindled. _Who was she to Hook?_

"Hook's always kept his cards close. I didn't even know his real name for years, and that was only because one of his crewmates told me. The only person I've seen him open up to is you," Snow said pointedly, staring at her daughter.

"_Hardly_," Emma snorted, but knew that if she'd been less of a jerk, maybe her and Hook could have actually gotten along, or had some semblance of a friendship. Snow sat down beside Emma and hesitantly reached out, brushing the hair out of her daughter's face. Emma didn't draw back, but didn't make eye contact either.

"Hook's pulled through worse. If there's one thing he excels in, it's surviving," she encouraged her, then looked down at the pale, sweat-slickened pirate.

"It's been three days," Emma said uncertainly, her palm coming to rest on Hook's forehead. "He still has a fever."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to do."

"Me too," Emma said, frustrated. It seemed her magic only kicked in when it wanted to.

* * *

However, that evening, the fever broke, and Hook woke up about an hour later. Emma smiled at him, gripping his hand when his eyes opened. He looked at her for a long moment before asking for water, which she quickly retrieved and helped him drink. After taking several gulps, he put the glass on the table beside the bed and propped himself up on his pillows.

"What happened?" he asked, his throat still dry-sounding.

"You were out for a couple of days. When the Shadow began to attack you, I managed to reattach it. I guess we don't have to worry about it anymore," Emma said hopefully.

"Are you okay?" Hook asked, his concern evident.

"I'm fine. And you owe me one,"Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I owe you many," Hook said in a serious voice before his eyebrows scrunched together, forming a line across his forehead that Emma wouldn't admit to finding endearing. She decided not to protest his point. "What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure you didn't die. You are my captive, after all. My responsibilty," she shrugged.

"I think we're a bit past the captor and captive relationship by now, don't you think, lass?" he asked, still serious. Emma tried to get a read on him, but couldn't.

"Perhaps," was all she said. She was glad that he was alright, but an underlying melancholy had her tight in its grip, and it was slowly dragging her under again.

"Emma," he said. She looked down and could hardly stand his inquiring bright blue eyes. She shook her head, and ran her hand through the top of his hair absentmindedly.

"Where's Tink?" he asked, suddenly remembering his last conscious moments with the pixie hovering over him. Emma's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Tink?" she asked.

"Yes, Tink, she was there right before I passed out, I saw her. She's a pixie, about yea high," he explained, holding his thumb and forefinger about three inches apart.

"A _pixie_?" She looked speculative.

"Yes. A pixie."

"Well, I didn't see her, and I was right there. You were having delusions, though, you had a bad fever."

Hook frowned, not looking convinced.

"Get some rest, I'll find you something light to eat, you must be hungry."

"I've had more than enough rest," he grumbled, leaning forward and stretching. The blankets that had covered him fell down to pool around his waist. Emma pressed her lips together as her eyes traveled over the scars covering his torso, old and new.

"Having a good show?" Hook asked dryly, and Emma felt her face turn bright red as her eyes darted back to his. "I give more private, exclusive, one-on-one sessions if you're interested."

"No, I, I was just.."

_Why am I getting so flustered, anyway?_ She was usually more composed when it came to cocky, half-naked men, and fully naked ones as well. Her voice trailed off as her gaze trailed down to his stump. It was a clean cut- whoever fixed him up after the initial loss had done a good job. Hook shifted uncomfortably and she realized she'd been staring. She leapt to her feet.

"Getting food," she blurted before disappearing out the door.

_God, I am such an idiot._

When she returned, Killian- no, _Hook_- was standing near an open chest filled with clothes and tugging a shirt on. She paused, knowing she should have knocked, but he knew she was there. She put down bread and some stew on his desk that was now filled with her maps. He turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest, still revealed through the opening of his unbuttoned shirt.

"Since when does the captain serve meals?" he asked, a hint of amusement crossing his face as he teased her. Unfortunately, Emma was not in the joking mood.

"Since never, but I resigned. Ruby's been in charge while you were out, but now… well, the ship's yours. You're the captain. So do what you want," she shrugged, making to leave, but Hook stepped forward and spoke, stopping her.

"You're quitting?!" he asked, shocked. She winced- she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes," she said simply, and left. She slammed the door shut behind her.


	21. Not Like This

_2 Years Ago_

Killian sharpened his hook steadily, his gaze roaming over the open sea every once in awhile. If all went as planned, by tonight, they would be back in the Enchanted Forest. He eyed August, his new crew member, who was walking across the deck of his ship. He hadn't entirely figured out why the man was coming, but he supposed he wanted some adventure. As if Neverland wasn't adventure enough...Killian hardly wanted any more of it.

The pixies had cast the spell on him last night, in exchange for information about a weapon that was deadly to the merfolk. He knew the humanoids would be less than happy with him, but it hardly mattered if he was leaving for another world, and not planning on a return journey.

The enchantment would enable him to loophole around the consequences of killing the Dark One with his own dagger. Killian had no desire to become what Rumplestiltskin had turned into, after all. He didn't know whether the curse would simply vanish or be cast upon another poor soul, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his revenge, the revenge he'd been chasing for centuries now.

When his hook was satisfactorily sharpened, he headed in the direction of the helm. The pixies had also provided him with a sure escape from Neverland- a magic bean, one of the last ones they had hidden. The little minxes had kept it secret from him for ages now, but Killian finally charmed it out of them with his talk of eradicating the sirens. Not for the first time, he thanked his gift of a smooth tongue and sharp wit.

The ship was bustling with the noises of his crew getting ready to set sail. A sense of excitement spiked the air; the men hadn't been out in Neverland for such a long time, and probably missed the Enchanted Forest. As for Killian, wherever the _Jolly Roger_ sailed became home.

"All set, Tink?" he asked when the pixie flew up beside his shoulder.

"Yes," she answered, and then hesitated. "Be careful. The merfolk may have caught wind of your betrayal."

"_What?!_" Killian yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault!" she pouted. "Someone else told them. I _don't know_ who. But they could very well be waiting for you once you hit the open sea."

"Get moving!" he barked at his crew. He now felt a sense of urgency that he hadn't before...Triton already had reason to dislike him, and if he caught him before he left….He turned his head when a chunk of his hair was tugged sharply by small hands.

"What?" he asked Tink irritably.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked, and looked sad. Killian's face softened.

"I don't know. Most likely not, to be truthful," he sighed. "And I've tried to explain that to August, but he seems determined…" He frowned. He didn't like August's behavior lately, and knew something was off, but didn't have the energy to argue with the stubborn man anymore. If Killian died, he counted on August finding some way back to Neverland. Otherwise Tiana would be haunting him in the afterlife.

"So...this is goodbye, then? For good?" Tink pulled him from his thoughts.

"Aye," he said bluntly. The pixie sighed and bobbed up and down in the air.

"I thought so. Take care of yourself, then, Killian," she said, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Killian was taken aback for a moment, and then smiled.

"Thanks, Tink."

An hour later, the anchor was reeled in and they were setting course north. They wouldn't have to go terribly far out into the sea, just far enough for the ship to have the proper speed. Killian was just about to cast the bean out into the water when the ship lurched.

"Bloody hell," Killian growled as he spotted the mass of green tails splashing in the water and heading to attack the ship. The sirens were hissing, intent on violence.

He threw the bean without second thought, and with a quick turn of the helm involving some expertise steering if he did say so himself. The ship was still threatening to capsize under the combined pressure of the forming whirlpool and the sirens beating against the hull. Killian shouted quick orders to his men, who scrambled to do his bidding, then gritted his teeth as they hovered mid-air, on the edge of the portal.

The last thing he saw when he glanced back was Triton himself. The merman was shaking his three-pronged trident over his head in rage and cursing him.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma stepped into Hook's cabin with a determined look on her face. He looked up at her, startled; his hand automatically went to his side, but his sword laid on the desk across the room. When he saw her, he relaxed and stared at her from his position on the edge of the bed. She strode towards him as the effects of not sleeping much the past week took over her actions. She needed to feel something. She needed to touch and be touched.

She needed him.

"Emma, what-"

She cut him off with a brutal, demanding kiss that made his spine go rigid. Her hands wasted no time in trailing to his vest and beginning to undo the elaborate clasps holding it together. Hook made a small noise as her tongue shoved itself into his mouth, and she ignored his reaction until he pushed her away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Do you really have to ask?" she grunted and her hands went back to stripping his vest off, but he pushed her away again.

"Emma,_ stop_," he said sharply. Her confused gaze met his.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked.

"No..yes..._no,_ Emma, not like this," he said. He pronounced her name clearly and shivers coursed through her skin.

"Not like what?" she growled.

"You're not thinking straight, you've barely had any sleep," he frowned.

"Since when do you care?"

"Swan. You're only doing this because you want to take your mind off the grief of losing-"

"Don't!" she snapped at him, but her voice cracked. He stood up, and she took a step backwards, even though she had practically been on top of him moments before.

"-Henry," he continued, and Emma trembled. "You feel hopeless, like there's nothing left for you. Believe me, I know."

"Stop," Emma said weakly, and was frustrated to find tears glistening in her eyes. Henry. She would never see him again, never scoop him up in her arms and hug him tightly, never tell him another bedtime story….

It was too much.

Combined with the pressure of holding her emotions in for the past two years, and the despair Neverland kept looming over her, she couldn't hold herself together anymore. She told herself the sob that came from her throat wasn't hers, but she knew better. She dimly heard Hook mutter something, and then a pair of arms encircled her. She clung to him like a lifeline.

She didn't know how long the sobs had wracked her body, but it had to be at least half an hour before they softened into small whimpers. She was now sitting on the side of Hook's bed, with his arms around her. One of his hands was rubbing up and down her back. She took a deep, rattling breath and looked up at him.

"Alright?" he asked as the tear tracks on her cheeks began drying. She nodded just slightly, changed her mind, then shook her head back and forth. His eyebrows scrunched together worriedly, but she grasped his face in both hands and leaned upwards while pulling him down. Their lips touched.

Hook frustrated her by pulling back just a moment later and taking in her swollen, bloodshot eyes.

"You need to sleep, Swan," he said quietly, and gestured towards the middle of his bed. Emma watched him numbly as her grief continued to overtake her and make her incapable of responding normally.

However, she soon found herself nestled against his side and letting him hold her as she began drifting off into the best sleep she'd gotten in days.

* * *

Killian cursed when something jolted him awake. An unfamiliar warmth pressed against his left side. He looked down to see Emma curled up against him and sleeping soundly. He smiled and reached down to brush her golden locks away from her face when the whole ship jerked.

Shouts came from the deck, and Emma stirred beside him. Having a bad feeling, Killian carefully moved out from under the covers, stood, and tucked the blankets back around Emma. He slipped his coat on and quietly left the cabin. The side of the doorway bruised his arm when the ship jerked to one side again and he almost fell. He cursed and rushed up to the top deck. _What the bloody hell was going on?_

The scene he arrived to was complete chaos. Ruby caught his eyes from across deck and waved frantically.

"Mermaids!"she snarled. Killian cursed loudly again, drew his sword from its scabbard, and rushed to survey the situation. Thankfully, only about two dozen sirens were present.

"Ladies, ladies, what's all this about?"he asked loudly. He was careful not to lean too far over the side of the deck. He was surprised when a familiar mermaid looked up at him, a redhead with graying hair. She bared her teeth at him.

"Hook," she growled.

"Lorelei. You look beautiful as ever, I must say," he smiled widely. She jumped up into the air and tried to grab him, but missed.

"Easy there," he warned. His eyes scanned over the sirens. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dead," Lorelei spat, "thanks to you."

"It was nothing personal darling. Well, actually it was, seeing as you and your husband tried to _gut_ me, and then drown me before I got out of Neverland. What goes around comes around," he shrugged. "Where is old Trit-y anyway?"

"Ill," Lorelei sniffed and crossed her arms, still looking mutinous.

"What's all this?" a voice asked from beside him. He looked over to see a tired Emma.

"A bunch of bitter grudge-holding half-fish hussies, that's all," he smiled and shrugged. Emma looked down at the sirens doubtfully when they hissed angrily at him, and her hand tapped on the hilt of her sword, which rested at her hip.

"You are banished from Neverland, captain!" Lorelei shouted up at him.

"Oh...am I? How disappointing," he said sarcastically. "I don't see how that's going to be accomplished, considering we have no way out of this living hell of an island."

"We know a way," a younger female said with a musical voice. Hook glanced at her. She had raven hair and brown eyes, and didn't seem as hostile as Queen Lorelei.

"Do tell," he said.

"It's a most unpleasant way, I assure you. Through the bottomless sea," a blonde mermaid answered.

"And you'll have to have a kiss from us," the black-haired siren smirked lecherously.

"I'm not going anywhere without my ship," Killian said.

"Where will it take us?" Snow asked. She stood up by the helm, away from Hook, Ruby, and Emma.

"Wherever you are most needed," Lorelei said, and silenced the rest of the mermaids. Snow bit on her bottom lip.

"Meaning the Enchanted Forest?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Lorelei smirked maliciously. "But you really have no choice on the matter. You'll go whether you like it or not. Friends of Hook are our enemies."

"I'm still a bit stuck on the kissing part, lass. What is it for?"Killian asked and leaned forward over the railing more.

"It's your ticket," Lorelei glared at him.

"We've kissed before. I suppose it wears off?" he asked and gave her a wink. She scowled. He felt Emma move away from beside him.

"Correct," she spat.

"Curious, considering the sheer amount of kissing we participated in."

"Shut up," Lorelei scowled more at him.

"Stop baiting her," Ruby grumbled at Killian from the corner of her mouth. He grinned at her choice of words.

"Alright, my queen, considering Neverland's the last place I want to be, I'll take your offer," he locked eyes with Snow, who was nodding, "and just hope our port destination is the Enchanted Forest."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the raven-haired mermaid jumped into the air and caught herself on the railing. She was younger, stronger, and more agile than Lorelei, and she looked at Killian appraisingly. Killian glanced around at his crew; he could feel Emma's eyes drilling a hole in the back of his neck as he leaned towards the siren. She grabbed him by the back of his neck, drew him in, and kissed him thoroughly.

He was dazed when he stumbled back and she splashed down into the water. A few seconds later, the Jolly Roger submerged into the water at the speed of light, only leaving a small ripple behind.


	22. Part Two: Shipwreck

_3 Months Ago_

"Time's up, Crocodile," Hook growled and plunged the dagger into the man's chest. Rumplestiltskin's face was shocked as the metal sunk into his flesh and pierced his heart. Hook could hear a distant scream, and knew that would be his woman. _She'd be next_, he thought maliciously.

Rumplestiltskin's face lost its scaly look, and his eyes began fading into a normal brown color. He was turning human in his death. The panic in his eyes cried out his true nature- a coward. While he was trying to cling to life, Hook himself didn't care if he dropped dead after he was done with his revenge. As long as he finally accomplished his task.

Hook felt a wave of magic cross over his skin, but it was repelled by the pixies' spell. He smiled, and thrust the dagger out of the dead Rumplestiltskin.

_Revenge._

He'd finally achieved it, after all these years. He took no notice of the dagger as he threw it to the floor, or he would have seen a new name forming on the cold, bloody steel. No, he didn't want to touch the thing anymore than he had to, and his focus was now on the blue-eyed beauty standing in front of him.

Her eyes glistened with tears, and he advanced on her, hook held high.

"Leave me be," she said, in a firm voice that contradicted her trembling hands. In front of her she held a kitchen knife, pointed at his neck. Hook grinned. He had no doubt she would try to use it against him if he attacked.

"And why should I spare you? You, who have given the Crocodile your sympathies for who knows how many years?" he asked and arched an eyebrow at her. "What's your name, lass?"

She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes drifting from his face, to his hook, then to his sword before returning to meet his eyes. Defiance glinted in her bright blue ones.

"Belle. My name's Belle," she said. Her eyes darted down to Rumplestiltskin's body and she took in a gasping breath. "I was his… maid."

"You were his _woman_," Hook corrected her angrily. He'd heard the rumors.

"I am my own woman," she snapped. Her eyes continued to pierce his until he had to look away. He'd never seen eyes so blue. His lips curled into a smile, and he lowered his weapon.

"Very well. Live in your misery, beauty," he shrugged. "I could care less. My work here is done." He noted her sigh of relief as he walked out, making sure to kick the Dark One's corpse as he went. His revenge had been achieved, but for some reason, he just felt worse.

The woman behind him trembled and fell to the floor when he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

_Present Day_

Emma groaned. Something sharp was jabbing into her side. Her hair was wet. Water kept sloshing up and around her face. Her lips tasted sharply of salt. She was beginning to shiver violently from the cold.

She rolled over with another groan, and opened her eyes after rubbing water from them. A bleak, gray sky shone above her. With strained effort, she sat up and looked around. What she saw made her gasp.

The _Jolly Roger_ was demolished. A large portion of the hull was completely gone and scattered along the beach with shards of wood here and there. Emma winced and felt something warm trickling down her stomach. One of the shards had shallowly pierced her side.

However, instead of checking her own condition, her eyes immediately began to search for her crew. Hook's crew, she corrected herself. She'd given up the title.

She could see others laying on the beach, and some were even on what remained of the top deck. Snow lay a few feet to her left, knocked out cold, but breathing. Ruby was half submerged in the shallows, also breathing. Mulan was beginning to stir, from where she lay on the deck. The rest of her crew seemed to be fine as well. Hook…

_Where the hell was Hook?_

Emma stood up slowly, and her muscles protested the action, but she ignored it. To her surprise, her sword was still strapped to her waist, and she instinctively patted the hilt. Her eyes roamed and took in details as the crew began awakening. She met Mulan's eyes and gave her a small nod of '_I'm okay_' before she saw a boot sticking out from under a section of the blown apart ship.

She leapt forward and heaved the board off of him. It fell to the side as she bent down to examine Hook. She let out a breath when he cursed and looked up at her. He was a mess of wet leather.

"Bloody hell. What happened?" he asked. His eyes squinted at her, trying to get accustomed to the daylight, though it wasn't all that bright.

"Uh," Emma hesitated and looked at him nervously. "Shipwreck."

His eyes went stormy almost immediately. He jumped onto his feet and surveyed the scene with his lips pressed into a thin line. She saw the look on his face, a look of pure murder, and knew he was about to lose it.

"Hook-" she began, but he was already cursing, yelling, and kicking any wreckage in his path.

"THOSE BLOODY FUCKING EXCUSES FOR HALF A FISH, I WILL DAMN WELL SKEWER THE FUCKING LOT OF THEM AND COOK THEM UP OVER A CAMPFIRE, THEN WE'LL SEE IF THEY CARE TO CROSS ME AGAIN, THOSE SLACK-JAWED, POMPOUS, SLIMY, NOSY, KNOW-IT-ALL **WASTES OF FISH GUTS**!" he emphasized the last word by kicking a piece of debris so hard that Emma was afraid he'd broken his foot. By the yell of mixed rage and pain he let out, she knew he had at least badly bruised it. He fell down to his knees, and she was beside him in an instant. He was still shaking with anger, and Emma put a hand on his shoulder, remaining silent.

It had been his home, she thought as she looked at the ruined ship. And anytime you lost home, it was devastating- she knew from unfortunate personal experience, and she knew it well. He had turned his face away from her - probably so she wouldn't see his tears - and his hand was gripping her arm tightly.

By then, the rest of the crew was up, roused by Hook's raging. Ruby was quickly getting them in order and checking injuries, and Emma gave her a grateful nod as she did what Hook couldn't do at the moment.

Hook was now staring at what was left of his ship numbly, as if he couldn't believe what was laying out in front of him. Emma gasped lightly when he moved and his elbow hit her injured side. His eyes met hers, still stormy, as he finally noticed the blood covering her white shirt. He reached a hand out to check, and Emma shied away from him.

"It's just a scratch," she shook her head. "Is your foot alright?"

Hook looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He simply nodded and stood, then watched Ruby. A curtain seemed to fall over him as he went into captain mode, and began giving orders for Snow to check all wounds while he talked to Ruby and Emma. Or just Ruby- Emma stood off to the side, not really wanting to be a part of the conversation, but not wanting to miss what they said, either.

"Where are we?" was the first thing Ruby asked.

"No clue. Enchanted Forest, I expect. Seems similar to the northern parts. And I'd say her majesty is needed most there," Hook nodded towards Snow.

"It doesn't smell like the Enchanted Forest," Ruby frowned. Her eyes scanned the forest that stood not far from the beach.

"Come again?" Hook asked.

"I have a heightened sense of smell. It's the wolf thing," she shrugged, but her cheeks reddened slightly. Emma knew she hated revealing that aspect of her powers.

"Wait, what all can you smell?" he asked curiously. Emma gave him a glare at his lack of tact.

"Pretty much everything?" Ruby said in an uncertain tone.

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest," Emma said before Hook could question Ruby any more than he had. Ruby and Hook looked over at her.

"How do you know?" Hook asked.

"I lived in the Enchanted Forest for 17 years...I mean the actual forest part. I grew up there; I've been in every forest that covers the land, except the Dark Forest. And that is not a wood found in the Enchanted Forest," she said and pointed towards the trees.

"So where could we be? I wasn't aware any of us were needed elsewhere," Hook said sourly. He was avidly avoiding looking in the direction of his wrecked ship, instead resting his eyes on the forest.

"For all we know, the mermaids were lying," Ruby said.

"They weren't," Emma shook her head. Hook's eyebrows shot up, asking her to explain as he looked back over his shoulder at her. Emma sighed. "I know when people...or mermaids, however you want to call them, aren't telling the truth. It's a thing I have."

"And you don't happen to turn into a giant wolf as well, do you, love?" Hook drawled.

"No," Emma said coldly. Hook grinned.

"Well, there's that. Now, judging by the state of things," he looked up into the sky. Emma guessed he was checking the position of the sun, and she was right. "We have about two hours until dusk. We need shelter, especially with this chill. Are you up for scouting?"

"Of course," Ruby nodded. "I'll take Mulan with me as well. And don't worry, Emma, we'll be careful."

"I never said you wouldn't," Emma muttered and kicked at the sand. She had just been about to say it, and was a bit miffed that Ruby could read her so well. Ruby smiled and went off to collect Mulan and go on their way.

Emma sighed. Hook was staring at her, and she really wished he would stop. It felt like he was reading her mind, and despite her efforts to mask her emotions, her face always gave something away when she around him. God, she missed Henry. A deep ache in her chest throbbed, reminding her constantly that she hadn't found him in time.

She did feel a lot better since they were out of Neverland; there seemed to be less gloom about her, but her heart still ached for Henry. The only thing that would heal her would be having him back in her arms, but that wasn't going to happen. She had failed him.

"Emma," Hook said, and jerked her out of her dark state of mind. She glanced at him. He was now turned towards her.

"What?" she frowned.

"Go help Snow with the wounded. And get checked out yourself."

"No," she said almost automatically.

"Captain's orders," he gave her a level look. Emma chewed on her inner cheek, frustrated with him.

"I never said you were my captain."

"Well, you're with me crew and were on me ship, so, you know, darling, I make the demands, and you follow them. That's how it works," he shrugged, as if there were nothing he could do about it.

"Bullshit," Emma told him. A flash of anger sparked in his eyes.

"Hardly. Now go," he growled. Emma crossed her arms and studied him before nodding. It wasn't worth the fight- she hardly had any resistance left in her. And having Snow tend to her minor wounds wouldn't hurt anything.

"Fine," she shrugged, and headed towards Snow. She left Hook standing in the same place, watching her go with a concerned expression upon his face. She had to hand it to him, he was trying to keep her distracted from her own dark thoughts, but she was in too deep to be rescued by the pirate.


End file.
